


Invitation

by lesbianwritingcorner



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Buckle the fuck up, Character Death, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Psychological Torture, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Sort of slow burn because im a loser, Torture, Underage Drinking, it's cute now but i have Plans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 61,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianwritingcorner/pseuds/lesbianwritingcorner
Summary: It all started with a party.And thank god it did.





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> HEY SO HERE'S THE SCOOP.  
> this is my first fic, ever! i write a lot of personal things, and i'm mostly experienced in playwriting/scriptwriting. but i'm super excited to do this! i don't know how long it'll be, but oh boy do i have plans.  
> wanna thank my pal mageofpie for giving me a few ideas for this, you're the shit  
> don't know how often this'll be updated, but considering i'm out of college until august, i'll try to keep it frequent as possible :3c  
> hope you enjoy!

Ashley never liked big parties.

She preferred small get-togethers with her close-knit group of unruly friends, or staying at home until ungodly hours of the night reading. If she was ever invited, she always came up with some lousy, good for nothing excuse as to why she couldn’t make it. She’d used the ‘my cat is really sick’ line too much for anyone to believe her anymore. In her defense, she _did_ have an old cat. Eventually, people stopped inviting her.

But tonight, she’d agreed to come to Jessica Riley’s party.

Her and Jess had never been super close, just civil enough to stand one another. Jess spent most of her time with Emily and Matt, Ashley with Chris and Josh, and occasionally Sam. She’d never been invited to one of her crazy parties before, which is why Jess’ out of nowhere invitation made Ashley believe she was having some sort of crazy fever dream.

She could hear the music from the car, stepping out of Chris’ old, beat up minivan and onto the sidewalk. She smoothed down the front of her sweater, hands absentmindedly traveling up to her head to adjust her beanie. Nerves pierced through her gut as Chris shut the driver’s side door, locking the car. He walked around and stood next to Ash, sporting a goofy smile.

“You good?” Ashley snapped out of her daze, giving a quick nod.

“Yeah, uh, just…you know,” she stammered out, feeling like a huge idiot. Chris nodded.

“I get it. But hey, it’s gonna be a blast. Jess always throws the best parties. And you’re in good hands.” He wrapped an arm around her, pulling something out of his jacket pocket. It was a little baggie, filled with roughly an ounce of weed. “I even brought party favors.” Ashley rolled her eyes, lightly shoving him off her.

“You’re a loser, Chris,” she lovingly chided, unable to keep a straight face as Chris kissed the baggie and tucked it back into his coat pocket.

“You know it.” They began walking up to the house, Ashley’s legs beginning to feel like Jell-O as she walked up the steps. Chris led the way, smoothing his hair back as he knocked on the door with his left hand. Ashley more or less hid behind her taller friend as she waiting for someone to answer the door, mentally going through every single excuse she could think of to go home. Her mom needed her? She forgot about a project that was due? Considering they were finished with their first full semester of college, that excuse wouldn’t be liable. Her teeth clamped down hard on her bottom lip as the door flew open.

“Heyyyyyyy guys!,” a familiar, peppy, voice slurred out. Ashley felt her heart beat faster at the sight of none other than the queen of the house, Jessica Riley. Her normally braided blonde hair was down tonight, cascading around her shoulders and shining in the light on the porch. Her shirt was low-cut enough to leave little to the imagination, and Ashley thought she was going to go into cardiac arrest when she spotted fishnet tights under Jess’ lacy shorts.

God. Why hadn’t she come to one of her parties sooner.

Jessica moved aside to let the two in, patting Chris’ shoulder as he stepped inside. Ashley took baby steps behind him, holding her breath as she attempted to walk by Jessica and into the crowded house. Jess, however, had other plans. She stuck her leg out in front of Ashley, resting it against the doorway.

“Uh uh uh! All pretty girls who enter have t’pay the toll. It’s t’rules,” Jess proclaimed, a drunken smirk spreading across her flushed face.

Ashley felt a hot blush creep onto her face, heart slamming in her chest. “O-Oh I-I-,” she started, swallowing hard and continuing. “W-What toll?”

Jessica giggled. “A kiss, obviously.” Ashley took a step back, almost falling off the steps before catching herself at the last moment.

“J-Jess, I r-really don’t-“ She cut herself off, sighing heavily and regaining her composure, though her blush didn’t show signs of leaving anytime soon. Ashley felt ice begin to coarse through her veins as she stepped closer to Jess, lips trembling as she planted a kiss on the other girl’s warm cheek. Jess swung her leg back down onto the ground, setting a gentle hand on Ashley’s back, her lips at her ear.

“See ya inside,” the blonde whispered. Ashley walked a little too quickly into the house, her resting heart rate spiking up to a panic attack at the sight of the place.

The house was already trashed, with beer bottles and discarded solo cups with eligible names scrawled across them. Chips and other snacks foods littered the ground and countertops, and the floor was so sticky you could practically hear the bottom of your soles becoming detached from the rest of your shoes. Ashley rested a hand on her throat, tugging at the collar of her sweater as she looked for someone- _anyone-_ she knew. She spotted Sam and Beth from afar, sprawled out on one of the couches. Beth’s hands were entangled in Sam’s hair as they sloppily kissed one another, Sam pulling away for a moment to break into a fit of giggles before going right back in. Ashley exhaled through her nose, taking a few uneasy steps towards the kitchen. She loitered in the doorway, watching as Chris eased his way in between Matt and Emily, setting down a final shot glass in a line that stretched all the way across the messy countertop.

“Okay, you two ready?,” he asked, voice a little too loud from excitement. Emily rolled her eyes and tied her short hair up in a ponytail, a determined look in her eye.

“I’m always ready, honey.” Matt simply nodded, his face so focused Ash would’ve thought he was prepping for one of his games.

“Ready.”

Ashley watched as Chris gave the go, the two taking off like a flash. Emily was downing shots without so much as a grimace, Ashley’s jaw dropping open as she finished her 4th, 6th, _9 th _shot before Matt tapped out, nausea written all over his face as he stumbled back, turning around and hurling into the once-shiny stainless steel sink. Chris winced, but held Emily’s hand up above his head, an uproar of cheers emerging from the gathered crowd. Emily looked damned pleased with herself as she turned back to Matt, calling out “Pussy!” when he ran for the bathroom, accompanied by Chris. Ashley took a step into the kitchen to call for her best friend, but stopped when he disappeared from her line of sight. Most of the crowd dispersed and shoved past her, going back into the living room or out onto the back porch. Emily remained, eyes glued on Ashley as she walked up to the counter. Ashley didn’t say anything for a moment, throat swelling shut as she tried to find words. Emily simply scoffed.

“Are you going to just stand there, or do you want a drink?,” she snapped. Ashley still couldn’t figure out how the fuck words worked, so she gave her acquaintance a small nod. Emily rolled her eyes, but swiped up the bottle of 90 proof vodka by the sink, grabbing a yellow plastic cup from behind her. She poured a significant amount of vodka into the cup, mixing it with Sprite and some other alcohol she discovered; it was probably tequila. That was Emily’s drink of choice. Ashley watched with wide eyes. How the hell was she going to be able to stomach that? She’d drank before, sure, but never more than a few beers at one of Josh’s little get-togethers. She accepted the drink, however, when Emily handed it to her, forcing a smile onto her face.

“Thanks, Em.” Emily waved her off.

“Whatever, I’m not playing bartender anymore tonight. Consider that a freebie.” She paused, looking away from Ashley and down the hallway. “I’m going to go make sure Matt’s okay.” Ashley snickered.

“Careful, Em. Your bitchy façade is wearing off.” Emily flipped Ashley the bird, grabbing a half-drank, discarded water bottle from the table as a second thought as she walked down the hall and into the bathroom.

She was alone again. She sipped her drink, face scrunching up in disgust at the strong taste. Way too much alcohol. But she could handle it. Sure. Ashley leaned against the counter, downing the drink within a few minutes. Her eyes went back to the bottle of vodka by the sink. _Just one more drink won’t hurt, will it?_ , she thought to herself. She held the bottle tightly in her palm as she filled the cup half-full with vodka, grabbing a can of Sunkist on the countertop to mix it with. Nausea and regret was already starting to flood her system as she took a big swig out of the cup, the mixture dribbling down her chin and down her neck.

“Eugh,” Ashley choked out, coughing and sputtering as she stumbled back into the living room. Her vision blurred as she took another big gulp, exhaling heavily as she braced herself on one of the end tables.

“Hey Ash, you alright?”

Sam’s voice pierced through her drunken haze, Ashley’s eyes looking up to meet with Sam’s. She looked concerned, as always, even in her drunken state.

  
“M’fine,” Ashley assured, giving her a half-assed smile and holding up a thumbs up. Beth peeked out from behind Sam, raising an eyebrow.

“Are you sure? How many drinks have you had?” Beth was always the most sober at any party, even more so than Sam, who ended up taking care of everyone no matter how shitfaced she was. Ashley waved her off, standing up a little straighter and clutching her drink to her chest.

“Yeah, yeah guys, promise. M’feelin’ freakin’ fantastic. Scouts honor.” Sam looked apprehensive as she eventually motioned towards the door, mentioning something about leaving as Beth wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder and led her towards the exit.

“See you later Ash! Be safe please.”

Ashley polished off her drink within the hour, sinking down into one of the oversized chairs in Jess’ living room. She felt her head rest against the back of the chair, eyes half-lidded as she attempted to focus through her daze. It looked like the party was mostly clearing up, most of the random strangers tripping and stumbling in a drunken stupor out the front door. Her head slumped to the side as she saw Chris approaching with Josh, Josh holding a multi-colored pipe in his hand.

“Hey hey hey. Just the girl we’ve been looking for.” Josh extended the pipe to Ashley, wiggling her eyebrows at her. “Give into peer pressure Ash.”

He didn’t have to ask her twice. Three hits and three coughing-almost turned Exorcist style vomiting fits later, she was sprawled in the chair, eyes bloodshot and unfocused as Chris and Josh joked around her, saying something about a ‘One-Hit Wonder.’

Her vision began to falter again, head fuzzy as she suddenly felt the need to find Jessica. She didn’t know why, but she wanted to see her. It was important. Ashley hadn’t seen her all night. This was _her_ party, wasn’t it? Ashley pushed herself up out of the chair, stumbling forward into the coffee table and hearing a loud _CRACK_ as her face collided with the sharp, wooden corner.

“Oh, fuck Ashley!,” Chris exclaimed, kneeling down beside her. “Ash? Ash are you okay?”

She could hear Chris’ voice, but she couldn’t see him. Were her eyes even open? She didn’t know at this point. All she could see was a white flash in her line of sight. And her ears wouldn’t stop ringing.

Ashley gathered her strength and pushed herself up, shaking her head to snap back into reality. Her feet felt like deadweight as she attempted to stand, feeling strong arms around her as Chris and Josh helped her to her feet.

“Easy, Ash. I think you need to sit down for a minute,” Josh warned, holding onto her tighter when she yanked away from his grasp.

“L-Lemme go. I need t-t’find Jess,” she mumbled, barely audible as she broke away from the two boys and started making her way around the house. She felt something drip down her face as she took comically big steps through the hallway, hands outstretched beside her to keep her off-centered balance. Through her double-vision she spotted a flash of blonde hair down the hallway outside the bathroom, Jessica’s bright and smiling face giving her a rush of joy. She began to push her luck and walk a little faster, hand resting on the wall to brace herself. Her fingers traced over the picture frames hanging on the wall.

Jessica tore her gaze away from the commotion in the bathroom as she heard someone approaching, smile fading fast at the sight of Ashley. Oh, she didn’t look so good at all. Her nose was dripping blood down her face, her makeup was awfully smeared. The signs of someone being scarily fucked up. She broke away from the group without saying a word and staggered towards the redhead, meeting her halfway in the hallway.

“Holy fuck Ashley, what t’fuck happened t’you?,” she tried to whisper, though it came out more of a squeak.

Ashley was thrilled to see Jess, her hand tearing from the wall and resting on her shoulder to keep herself from crashing into the hardwood floor.

“Y—Y’said you’d see me inside, but I haven’t seen y-you at _all,”_ she whined, head slumping to rest against the taller woman’s chest.

Jess mentally cursed herself, using one finger to gently lift up Ashley’s chin. “M’sorry Ashley, I’ve been babysitting these l-losers since their _stupid_ drinking contest. Matt’s basically coughed up his own lung by now.” She looked down into her eyes, using her thumb to gently wipe the blood away from Ashley’s face, successfully smearing it around instead. Damn it. Ashley laughed anxiously, squeezing her eyes shut.

“E-Em’s like some sort’ve drinkin’ goddess or something. She deserves a huuuuuuge freakin’ medal,” Ashley joked, head falling forward again onto Jess’ chest. She was so warm. So warm.

Ashley felt the floor tilt on its axis as gravity increased tenfold, sending her crumpling down onto the floor. Jess let out a cry of shock and fell down on her knees beside her, gently shaking her shoulders. Ashley couldn’t hear anything but a high-pitched whine in her ears as she felt bile rise up in her throat, tilting her head and throwing up-all over Jess. She shuddered and curled up onto her side as her stomach twisted and flipped, the taste of orange soda and puke staining her taste buds. Her world went pitch black as sleep overtook her, the last thing she heard was Jess’ sweet, drunken voice in her ear.

“Oh, fuck me.”

 

She’d never had a headache so bad in her entire life. Ashley awoke with a slow start in an unfamiliar room, mouth feeling like someone had sucked all the moisture out with a vacuum cleaner. A pained groan escaped her lips as she felt sick again, the sound of footsteps echoing next to her as a warm hand held her hair back, easing a trashcan underneath her chin with great effort.

“S’okay Ash, m’here,” Jess soothed, voice obviously indicating that she was still a bit wasted. Ashley retched into the trashcan, body shaking violently as a few tears dripped from her eyes.

“Where m’I?,” she panicked, trying to swing her legs around the side of the bed and leave. She had to go. She wasn’t safe. She couldn’t do this, not again. Her body, however, was less compliant with her; it felt like something had replaced her bones with lead bricks. Jessica’s hand eased her to stay still, Ashley regretting her decision to jerk around immediately when her head began to spin, her hands feebly gripping the pink sheets beneath her for something to hold onto.

“We’re jus’ in m’room, calm down. S’nice, isn’t it?” Jess let go of her hair, tucking it behind Ashley’s ears to keep it out of her messy face. “I’m washin’ your clothes too. You can keep those, if you want. I barely wear that sweater anyways”

Ashley hadn’t even noticed she was in different clothes; a pink sweater that barely fit her, and a pair of shorts that were way shorter than anything she’d ever wear in her entire life. Her chin rested against her chest for a moment, smelling the sweater against her better judgement. The sweet fragrance of fruity perfume and bubblegum filled her stuffy nostrils, a weak smile gracing her lips. It was the best smell she’d ever experienced in her life. Her smile quickly faltered as she felt her stomach lurch, leaning forward and coughing, but not vomiting. Yet.

“M’not dyin’ or somethin’, am I?,” she whimpered, wincing slightly when Jessica wiped her mouth with a washcloth. Jessica had to refrain from laughing. Sure this was a serious matter, but she’d had her stomach pumped more times than she could count on both hands.

“You’ll be fiiiiiiiiine,” she assured. “Just a lil’ wasted. Go back to bed. Everyone left, so no one’ll be comin’ in here to bug you.” Oh god. Panic mode set in as Ashley’s breathing began to pick up.

“Does Chris know m’okay? Or m’mom?” Her thoughts flashed back to Chris and Josh easing her up after her fell into the table. If she didn’t come home tonight, her mother would have a heart attack. She couldn’t worry her anymore.

“Oh, he was worried sick about you. I practically had to force his ass out t’door. And don’ worry ‘bout your mom, Josh texted her that you were stayin’ over here.” Ashley gave a small sigh of relief, short lived by her stomach trying to kill her, again. Awesome. She let out a weak whimper as she leaned over, Jess scrambling to keep her hair back when Ashley began puking again. Ashley felt pathetic above everything else. Why was Jess being so nice to her? Was it pity? Was it because she was just trying to be a decent person? Or..did she actually like her?

Ashley pushed the last thought out of her head, arms fumbling for the trashcan, taking it from Jess and wrapping her small arms around it. Jess’ now free hand settled on the smaller girl’s upper back, rubbing it in calming circles.

Ashley couldn’t take it anymore. Her eyes blearily looked up at Jess, her sloppily-applied mascara from earlier was now streaking down her freckled face, tongue thick in her mouth as she went to speak.

“Why’re you bein’ s’nice t’me?,” she choked out, feeling embarrassed almost immediately. God damn it. She was such a dense idiot. Jess looked confused, her hand moving up her back so her arm could wrap around Ashley’s shoulders and pull her close.

“Well, we’re friends, right? S’what friends do Ash. I care about you enough to not let you choke on puke in m’house.” For the first time that night, Ashley felt a wave of calm wash over her. She relaxed against Jess, letting her head rest on her shoulder.

“Glad y’don’t think m’a total loser.”

“No, you’re still like, a huge loser, but I still like you.”

Ashley laughed despite herself, her cheeks turning the shade of a ripe strawberry. But then-

“Why didn’t y’invite me t’one of these before if you like me so much?,” she pressed, keeping her eyes closed to avoid what she believed would be Jess’ judgmental stare. Jess shifted uncomfortably beside her.

“Well, I _wanted_ to, but Em always told me parties weren’t your thing.” She clumsily smoothed some of Ashley’s hair out of her face, keeping her close to her.

Jess had never felt close to Ashley, but talking to her now, as drunk as they may be, made her regret all those times Jessica gave her the cold shoulder in high school. She was a sweet girl. A little social awkwardly, sure. But she had good intentions. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked back down at Ashley, who was shaking from the overwhelming cold begin to wrap around her body. “And I think she was right,” she added. “Someone sooooo small should not consume s’much alcohol. It’s like, the number one rule, Ash.”

“Nobody bothered t’inform me,” Ashley shot back, rubbing her eyes with the back of her shaky hand. She heard a voice call from down the hall, sounding like Emily.

“Jess, quit being fucking gay and help me clean up already!,” Emily yelled from the living room, Jessica snickering to herself.

Ashley felt dizzy again, leaning against Jess for support until she was eased back onto the bed, the trashcan being taken from her arms and set next to her on the floor. A blanket was thrown over her, the bed creaking as Jess stood up.

“Get some rest. I’ll drive y’home in the morning. Call me if y’need me at all, ‘kay?”

“Okey dokey,” she muttered, too tired to ask her to stay. She closed her eyes, curling up on her side to ease her aching stomach. Her breathing slowed and calmed as she crashed pretty quickly, unaware that Jessica was lingering between the bed and the doorway, a warm smile on her face.

“Sleep well, cutie.”

Jessica exited the room and trudged down the hallway, flopping beside a disgruntled Emily on the couch.

“What took you so long? Were you two having a heart-to-heart without me?” Emily studied her drunken friend, a half-smirk appearing out of realization. “Were you fucking?”

Jess scoffed loudly. “No, we most certainly were _not_. I was jus’ makin’ sure she was safe.”

“Jessica, you don’t care about anyone’s safety, you just wanted to be gay.”

“Maybe so.”

As the two begrudgingly cleaned the obscenely obliterated house, Jessica’s thoughts kept wandering to Ashley, no matter how much she tried to focus on anything else.

She was glad she invited her.


	2. Fast Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from Tracy Chapman's 1988 single. 
> 
> The morning after a big party is always something else.
> 
> aka welcome to chapter two where i bring you angst and gay shit™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boy oh boy the second chapter is here already 
> 
> i had so, so, so many ideas for this so i'm glad i was able to wrangle them all together and make uh,,, smth
> 
> i wanna give a HUGE thanks to my good friend Thecrazydragonlady15 for beta-ing this for me and fixing my god-awful grammar and excessive usage of commas 
> 
> i also wanna thank 80's music for existing
> 
> buckle up kiddos

“Are you gonna eat that?”

 

Jess’ silky voice pierced through Ashley’s far away daze, causing the redhead to simply stare at her for a moment.

 

“Huh?” She slowly looked down at her uneaten cherry turnover once the question fully registered. She shrugged her shoulders.

 

“Uh yeah, sorry.” Ashley picked it up, taking a small bite.  _ Huh. Tasty. _ “’S good,” she mumbled through a full mouth.

 

After waking up with the hangover to end all hangovers, Jess had insisted on taking Ashley out for brunch. “Eating is the best known cure for hangovers,” Jess had told her, not taking no for an answer. Emily had left earlier in the morning. Something about not wanting to intrude on a ‘blossoming romance.’

 

What a bitch.

 

Ashley robotically pushed up the oversized pink heart-shaped sunglasses to keep them on her face, hunching over her little meal. Jess had gifted them to her to ease the hangover, and even though they were most certainly not her style in the slightest, it was the thought that counted.

 

“I’m glad you like it! Em and I always come here the day after a big party. I’m pretty sure half the wait staff knows us by name.” Jess sipped the mimosa she’d purchased with her fake ID, and Ashley was genuinely shocked she could even  _ think  _ about alcohol after last night, let alone have a drink.

 

“You want a taste?” she asked, leaning forward with the glass in hand. Ashley eyed her suspiciously, shaking her head with extreme vigor.

 

“I think I’m set on never drinking ever again,” she commented. Jess shrugged.

 

“Suit yourself, pussy.” Ashley rolled her eyes though she knew Jess couldn’t see it through the shades.

 

She took another bite of the turnover, savoring the sweet taste on her tongue for a moment before she swallowed. She took a swift drink of her water, eyes glued to Jess. She remembered last night in bits and pieces, but there was something she couldn’t forget, even in her altered state.

 

After Jess and Em had picked up the house, Jess had quietly crept back into her room, unaware that Ashley had woken back up. The blonde had crawled into bed beside her, wrapping an arm around Ashley and holding her close. In her entire nineteen years of life, she had never felt more comfortable lying next to an almost complete stranger. It felt…amazing. But like hell she was going to mention it to Jess. She was almost as wasted as Ashley was, and probably just wanted to make sure she was safe. That was all.

 

“Soooooo. You’re on summer break right?” Jess inquired, finishing off her mimosa and moving onto her cream cheese Danish.

 

“Uh, yeah. Since Monday. What about you?”

 

“I got off last week. This party was kind of a celebration, you know. Like a ‘we kicked ass at our first year of college’ kind of thing.” She crossed her legs, resting her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands. Her hazel eyes locked directly on Ashley’s, causing the redhead to instinctively break out in a cold sweat.

 

“Oh y-yeah. We kicked college right in its overpriced ass,” Ashley countered, attempting to sound just as confident, but the falter in her voice proved otherwise. 

 

God, she really should just never speak again.

 

Jess giggled. “Overpriced? Don’t you go to the community college downtown?”

 

Ashley paled, the cold sweat reaching her palms and making her hands clammy. She’d gotten scholarships to big Ivy League colleges, sure. But they didn’t cover anything. She would have to take out loans, put herself in debt, or even worse putting her  _ mom  _ in debt. So, she’d settled for the little community college. It had a good program for Psychology, and it wouldn’t put her and her mother into years of crippling debt. Besides, moving away scared the shit out of her.

 

“Yeah,” she mumbled, staring down at her half-eaten pastry. Jess immediately picked up on her uneasiness, biting her lip.

 

“Oh shit, that was bitchy of me. I didn’t mean that you were like, poor or something. I just thought it was cheaper than going to university, you know?”

 

Ashley didn’t respond, stomach flipping and twisting in knots. She pushed up the sunglasses again, the wire framed monstrosities suddenly feeling like they were weighing down her face.

 

They sat in awkward silence for what seemed like ages before Jess broke it.

 

“What are you studying?” Ashley took a chance and looked back up at Jess, who had forced her bright and sunshiny smile back onto her face. Ashley gave a half-smile in return.

 

“Oh, uh, Psychology. I’m not really sure what division I want to go into yet, but the classes have been super neat.” She noticed how Jess leaned forward when Ashley spoke; eyes focused on her lips, her mouth slightly open. She actually seemed to care.

 

“That’s really fucking cool! Do you wanna like, be a therapist or something?” Ashley shrugged.

 

“Probably not. I’m kind of leaning more towards Forensics.” Jess nodded, eyes a bit glazed over. She obviously didn’t know what that was. “Forensics is basically where you study criminals, like why they do what they do. They also call you in to decide whether or not a person is mentally capable of standing trial,” she explained before Jess could ask, wanting to save her the trouble of appearing stupid. Jess’ eyes lit up throughout her explanation, leaning forward with a keen interest.

 

“Holy shit! That’s  _ really  _ fucking cool Ash. How long do you have to go to school for that? Like 12 years or something?” Ashley snorted and shook her head.

 

“Oh, no way. It’ll be anywhere from like, five to seven years I think.” Jess shuddered.

 

“Ew. I don’t even know if I’m gonna get my associate’s at this rate.” Ashley raised an eyebrow.

 

“Wait, what are  _ you  _ studying, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

Jessica paused, biting her lip and avoiding Ashley’s gaze. Wait-was she embarrassed? In her few years of knowing Jess, she’d never seen her actually embarrassed before. It almost made Ashley feel bad. Almost.

 

“I’m undecided,” Jess eventually stammered out. Ashley was honestly a little shocked. She expected Jess to be majoring in something like Interior Design or Theatre even, but the fact that she was still undeclared made Ashley a bit puzzled.

 

“Hey, that’s still really cool. You get to test the waters and stuff. You still have time to figure everything out. People change their majors like a billion times, you know.”

 

Jess’ face softened at Ashley’s words, her smile gracing her lips again. “Yeah, you’re right.” She looked at her Apple Watch (because of course she would have one), looking back up at Ashley. “What time do you have to be home?”

 

Ashley paused to think of an answer. Her mom probably wanted her home soon, but the look in Jess’ eyes was almost…pleading. Hopeful. So, she lied.

 

“Whenever. My mom doesn’t really care as long as I keep her updated.” Jess perked up.

 

“Awesome! I’ll let Emily know you’re coming shopping with us then.”

 

Ashley froze like a deer caught in the headlights of a semi-truck.  _ Shopping?! _ That wasn’t what she meant at all.

 

“Uh, Jess, that’s really sweet of you and all but sh-“

 

Jess held up a finger to silence her, pulling out her phone and typing at a rapid pace. She looked smugly at Ashley as she pressed ‘Send’ on her phone, lowering her finger.

 

“I already told Emily.”

 

“Damn it.”

 

Ashley sighed heavily, slumping down in the rickety metal chair and resting her chin on her chest. She’d really fucked herself this time. The sunglasses slid down her nose, her eyes peeking up to witness Jess giving her the most convincing, fucking adorable puppy dogs eyes she’d ever bared witness to in her entire existence.

 

“Are you serious?” Ashley questioned, feeling her heart jolt into her throat when Jess reached forward and grabbed her hands. 

 

“Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?,” Jess begged, her grip tightening on Ashley’s hands. The redhead silently pondered for a split second, her feelings kicking logic into a ditch.

 

“O-Oh okay, I’ll go. But only for a couple hours.”

 

Jess squealed with excitement, releasing Ashley’s hands and reaching around for her purse, pulling out her wallet and digging out a few crumpled bills, throwing them on the table and jumping up out of her seat. Ashley barely had time to react before Jess grabbed her hand again, yanking her out of her seat and towards her car.

 

“Let’s go!”

 

“Now?”

 

“Yes, now! Emily’s already on her way there.”

 

“Well, can’t keep her majesty waiting,” Ashley grumbled, letting the taller woman drag her out to her car that was awkwardly parked in front of the restaurant.

 

Jessica definitely drove in style, much better than most of their friend group. Her cherry-red convertible was freshly washed and almost spotless, save for a couple of discarded alcohol bottles and cigarette butts. Jessica released Ashley’s hand once they arrived at the car. She opened the door, tossing her purse into the backseat before climbing in. Ashley climbed in hesitantly, taking her phone out of the back pocket of her shorts and holding it tightly in her hand as she put her seat belt on. She pulled up on it to make the belt as tight as possible.

 

Jessica put her key in the ignition and turned the car on, the little convertible roaring to life. She turned on the radio, some new trashy pop song blaring through the speakers.

 

“Oh, fuck  _ yes _ ! I love this song!” She turned up the radio, giving a half-glance behind her as she threw the car in reverse and backed up onto the busy street.

 

Ashley’s hand immediately flew up to the ‘oh-shit’ handle, gripping it like her life depended on it. She squeezed her eyes shut, her stomach lurching as Jess pulled out onto the street and sped off.

 

Her heartbeat was deafening in her ears. She felt her chest squeeze and tighten as Jess weaved through busy traffic, laying on the horn a couple of times and screaming obscenities at the unlucky drivers that dare cut her off in traffic.

 

She hadn’t driven like this earlier. Then again, the drive from Jessica’s house to the restaurant was a measly two minutes.

 

Ashley couldn’t breathe.

 

Images kept flashing through her head. Smoke, a ringing in her ears, blood dripping down a deep gash on her forehead.

 

Her father’s lifeless body in the driver’s side, his head face down on the steering wheel.

 

“FUCK YOU COCKSUCKER!,” Jessica shrieked at the top of her lungs, slamming on her breaks so hard the seat belt tightened around Ashley’s throat, causing her to gag and her eyes to shoot open in horror.

 

A couple of tears escaped from her eyes against her better judgement. Her was voice barely a whisper as her lips quivered.

 

“Jess, stop.”

 

Jessica looked over at Ashley in annoyance. “Why?! That fucking soccer mom  _ totally  _ cut me off! She’s lucky I didn’t fucking rear-end her shitty minivan.”

 

Jess took off again full speed once the light turned green. Ashley took in a shuddering breath as she pressed herself up against the seat, shaking like a leaf as she spoke up again.

 

“Jessica, pull over,” she begged.

 

“What?!,” she yelled over the music, giving Ashley a quick glance.

 

“PULL OVER!,” Ashley pleaded urgently, bile scorching her throat as Jess got into the far right lane, turning into the parking lot of a shitty, run-down laundromat; the  _ Super Clean  _ was practically abandoned.

 

Ashley didn’t even wait for Jessica to fully stop the car before the fumbled with the handle, throwing open the car door and stumbling out of the car, and onto the dead grass near the front of the building, retching painfully.

 

Jessica watched in shock, getting out of the car and hurrying next to Ashley’s side.

 

“Ashley, what the  _ fuck?” _

 

Ashley doubled over, taking fistfuls of her red hair in her trembling hands as she broke into inconsolable sobs.

 

She couldn’t burn the images out of her head no matter how hard she tried.

 

Ashley had never told anyone but Chris why she had moved across the state from Montana to California.

 

Maybe it was for the best.

 

Jessica didn’t know what to do. She knelt beside Ashley cautiously, eyes darting as she tried to think of something to say.

 

“A-Ashley?”

 

Ashley didn’t respond. She sniffled loudly as she angrily wiped her eyes and nose with the back of her hand, swallowing hard to try and get rid of the lump in her throat. It didn’t work.

 

Jess reached out for Ashley, wincing when Ashley pulled away and sighed shakily. She leaned back, sitting on the ground beside her and waiting.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, Ashley looked over at Jess.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Jess looked bewildered.

 

“Hey, hey. Don’t be sorry. Just-“ She cut herself off, watching as Ashley began to cry again.

 

“Ash?”

 

“I was i-in a car accident when I was 14.”

 

Jess thought she could almost choke on the tension in the air.

 

“O-Oh fuck, Ashley. I’m so sorry.”

 

Ashley wiped her eyes again, turning towards Jessica, but not looking at her. She studied her hands and picked at her fingers, lips still quivering.

 

“My mom and dad were getting th-this huge divorce. It wasn’t pretty. My dad was a drunk, and he cheated on my mom all the time. I don’t even remember a time when he was sober, like completely sober.”

 

Jess nodded, taking a chance and scooting a little closer to her. Ashley let her.

 

“My mom was try-trying to get custody of me. Like, full custody. Sh-She didn’t want my dad anywhere near me. And my dad wa-was so pissed.” She felt her finger begin to bleed from the dried skin flaking off her fingers; she didn’t stop.

 

“My dad pi-picked me up from school one day. Said he was go-going to take me to get ice cream at the place down the str-street from our house. I-I didn’t think anything was wrong.”

 

Jessica felt her heart sink into her stomach. She already knew what was coming. But she didn’t have the heart to say it.

 

“He w-was really drunk. I could sm-smell it on him from the passenger’s se-seat.” She winced as she cut too deep into her skin. Her hands rested on her lap as a tiny trickle of blood seeped from around the edges of her fingernails. “We didn’t stop for ice cream.”

 

There was a pause. Ashley stared blankly at the ground, eyes glazed over and misty with forming tears.

 

“On the highway by our house, m-my dad sw-swerved off the road and into th-the woods. H-he tried to s-stop, but-“

 

Her voice ceased, replaced with panicked, choking sobs as she desperately tugged at the ends of her hair to help ground her to the earth.

 

“We-We crashed into a tree going like, 50.”

Jessica’s hand clamped over her mouth in shock. She felt tears well up in her eyes, quickly blinking them away. But she was unable to stop the onslaught of tears that flowed freely at Ashley’s next predictable statement.

 

“He died.”

 

Jessica threw her arms around Ashley on an impulse, pulling her into a tight, comforting hug. She felt herself begin to sob along with the younger girl as they clung together in the parking lot, Ashley burying her face into Jess’ shoulder.

 

“I-I’m so sorry Ashley, I…I didn’t know,” Jess attempted, knowing whatever she said wouldn’t help the situation in the slightest. She’d hurt her. She’d scared her. She’d made her relive her past.

 

She’d fucked up catastrophically.

 

Ashley clung to Jess like she might shatter into pieces the second the woman released her. After a while, however, Ashley pulled back a bit, looking up at Jess with red, puffy eyes.

 

“I-I’m,” she started, watching as Jess tenderly raised a hand up to her face and brushed her tears away with her thumb under the sunglasses.

 

“No,  _ I’m  _ sorry. I-I didn’t mean to make you u-upset or scare you, or any of that shit. I-I’m re-really not th-the safest driver. I-It was sc-scary for you, and I’m s-so, so sorry Ashley.” She released the smaller girl reluctantly, watching as Ashley sniffled a little overdramatically and gave Jess a snarky smile.

 

“Maybe I sh-should take a page out of Em’s book and Uber everywhere.”

 

Jess cackled as she leaned up against the parking post behind them, shaking her head.

 

“Yeah, maybe.”

 

Ashley pushed herself up, awkwardly kicking at the gravel beneath her feet. “I’m not really in the shopping mood anymore.”

 

Jess smirked. “Were you even to begin with?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Jess laughed again, standing up and brushing herself off. “Well, shit. I better text her royal highness that we aren’t going to make it.”

 

“I’m praying for you.” Ashley watched as Jess hopped back in her car, starting it again and turning down the radio.

 

“You...You want me to take you home?”

 

“Please.”

 

The ride to Ashley’s house was dead silent.

 

Jess drove like Jesus Christ was in the backseat of her car. Her eyes drifted to Ashley at every stoplight, watching as she stared ahead, breathing raspy and uneven.

 

She felt like such a bitch.

 

The blonde turned down Ash’s street after around a ten minute drive, Ashley sitting up a little straighter to look for her house.

 

“It’s uh, on the left up here. The little blue one.”

 

Jessica’s eyes scanned the little dinky houses. She spotted Ashley’s and turned into the driveway. She put the car in park and let it idle, watching as Ashley stepped out of her car, hand resting on the frame of the sunglasses. She went to take them off, but Jess stopped her.

 

“Keep ‘em. I barely wore those anyways.”

 

Ashley smiled. “You sure?”

 

“Duh.” The two exchanged a smile, Ashley looking back at her house, and then back to Jess longingly.

 

“I’ll uh…”

 

“Hey, I never got your number,” Jess blurted out, face tinting red. Ashley hesitated for a moment. She eyed the girl in the car for a few beats. Her teeth clamped down on her bottom lip before her shoulders slumped in a sigh, slowly handing Jess her phone with an accepting smile.

 

Jess entered her number into Ashley’s phone, setting her contact name as ‘Princess.’ She handed the girls phone back to her after saving her information. Ashley suppressed a laugh at her name.

 

“For real?”

 

“Don’t deny it Ashley, you know it’s true.”

 

“I wasn’t denying it.”

 

They locked eyes. Neither dared to look away. Jess felt herself lean forward a bit before Ashley took a step back to break the tension, head turning towards her house.

 

“I really should go in. My mom’s probably worried.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Jessica watched as Ashley turned back to her house, walking up the few rickety steps to her front door. She turned before she retreated inside, giving Jess a little wave. Jessica waved back, making sure she got inside safely before throwing her car into reverse.

 

“Christ,” Jess mumbled. She fumbled for her phone, texting Emily like a demon had possessed her.    
  


_Still down to hang at your place? I have so much shit to tell you._   


_hurry the fuck up bitch you made me waste $5 on an uber_

 

_ On my way :) _

 

“Jesus Christ,” Ashley whispered once inside. Ashley leaned against her front door with her phone clutched tightly in her hand. Her cat Harley meowed loudly at her for affection, rubbing his sweet little head against her shaky legs. She reached down and gave him a few quick pets before walking through the living room into the hallway her and her mother’s room was in. She heard shuffling down the hall as her mother emerged from her bedroom, her messy red hair falling out of its makeshift bun. The two exchanged an uncomfortable glance. Ashley’s mother closed the gap between them in two strides and looked down at her daughter.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Ashley looked up at her and gave a reassuring nod, complete with a forced smile. 

 

“Yeah, I’m good.”

 

Her mother reached down and smoothed Ashley’s hair back, her other hand pushing the sunglasses onto her head. 

 

“You look like hell, sweetie.”

 

“Yeah...I just got back.” 

 

She separated from her mother, retreating to her room with her cat following suit. She shut the door and sighed heavily, throwing the sunglasses down onto her messy desk. 

 

Her room wasn’t anything to write home about. It could possibly be featured on an hour and a half long special of Hoarders for how much shit cluttered the floor, her desk, and her bed. Clothes, pencils, journals, you name it. 

 

Ashley trudged to her bed and flopped down onto it, the mattress springs creaking loudly from the force. She peeled off her old hoodie and tossed it onto the floor beside her as she stretched out. She settled into her bed and closed her eyes, sighing in annoyance when her phone buzzed beside her. She picked it up and read the text-or texts-from Chris. 

 

_ You make it home okay? _

 

Yet another. 

 

_ Jess isn’t holding you hostage in her house is she? _

 

Ashley smirked as she responded. 

 

_ oh yeah, she’s taken me prisoner. i’m her personal sex slave now ;) _

 

_ Oh no!!! The horror!!!! _

 

_ nah, i just got home. probably gonna crash for a while before my head explodes. _

 

_ Ah, yeah. Get some sleep. You partied hard last night. You’re doing okay though? _

 

Ashley’s fingers hovered over the keyboard as she thought of a response. Lie? Tell the truth? This was Chris. He had a built-in bullshit detector when it came to Ashley. 

 

_ eh...jess drives like a criminal on the run. _

 

_ Oh shit. Did you tell her?!? Are you okay?!? _

 

_ kinda had to after i made her pull over so i could puke. she felt super bad. we kind of had a moment in the Super Clean parking lot. _

 

_ Yikes. Sorry that happened Ash. :( But you’re okay now? Do you want me to come over? _

 

_ nah, nah. i’m good. thanks though chris, you’re the best <3 _

 

_ I try. :) Just text me if you need me. _

 

_ can do _

 

She set her phone down beside her, picking it up again as an afterthought. She went to her messages and found Jessica’s contact name. It was now or never. Sure, she should probably play it cool, but she wasn’t cool.

 

At all. 

 

_ hey jess, it’s ashley. sorry you had to see all that lmao. also sorry i ruined your shopping trip with em. if u don’t respond i’m assuming she killed you in cold blood  _ _ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ _

 

Her heart rate picked up as she rested her phone on her chest, waiting for a response. She didn’t have to wait long before it buzzed again. 

 

_ Girl, don’t apologize!!! We all have shit to deal with, I’m so sorry I upset you! :( And don’t worry about Em, I’m with her right now at her place _

 

Another message. 

 

_ She told me to tell you that you’re a huge fucking loser :) _

 

_ She isn’t wrong tbh _

 

Ashley felt her cheeks warm as she responded back. 

 

_ well, she IS always right u know _

 

_ Oh my god, don’t tell her that. Her ego is the size of the entire state of Texas _

 

_ tell her it’s her fault i got trashed last night so we’re even  _

 

A few minutes passed before she got a response. 

 

_ She said she doesn’t play to get even, she plays to win _

 

_ ICONIQUE _

 

_ I KNOW!!! _

 

Ashley knew she was smiling like an idiot, but she couldn’t help it. 

 

_ i told chris you were holding me hostage as ur sex slave and i think he believed me for a second _

 

Jess’ next message made Ashley’s heart stop in her chest. 

 

_ Oh no! You figured out my master plan! ;) _

 

_ akqssjdwqjq i’m sorry  _

 

_ i have a gay six sense  _

 

_ i always know when something gay is approaching  _

 

_ You’re like the girl from Mean Girls whose boobs tell her when it’s raining  _

 

_ But instead your boobs tell you when people are planning to be gay _

 

_ ajsakjaqisjdq OHMYGOD  _

 

_ Em’s gonna kill me if I don’t get off my phone oh my God _

 

_ I’m missing like this entire episode of Pretty Little Liars  _

 

_ oh no you better pay attention  _

 

_ your life is more important than texting me  _

 

_ Maybe so _

 

_ What are you doing tomorrow? _

 

Ashley felt her heart sing. Was Jessica seriously going to invite her to hang out again? She thought this afternoon would have ruined any of their further outings. 

 

_ laying in bed with my cat like a big loser  _

 

_ Sounds important _

 

_ But would you want to come see Josh’s band with me? They’re playing downtown and Em has to do Adult Things™ so she can’t come with me :’( _

 

Holy shit. She  _ did  _ want to hang out with her. Maybe as a second choice, but Ashley wasn’t going to turn down the opportunity. 

 

_ dude i’m down  _

 

_ i heard josh’s band is pretty good  _

 

_ what time is it i wanna make sure i don’t look like garbage  _

 

_ Haha, you never look like garbage. :) And it’s at 8, so I’ll probably pick you up around 730, if that’s okay? _

 

_ perfect that’s plenty of time to give myself a complete 180 makeover _

 

_ Pfft. I’ll see you tomorrow cutie ;) _

 

_ who are u callin’ cutie i’m not cute _

 

_ Lies  _

 

_ For real, I’ll talk to you later Emily’s about to throw my phone into her cat’s litter box  _

 

_ oh shit go go go go go _

 

_ Ttyl <3  _

  
  


Ashley tossed her phone onto the floor, grabbing one of the pillows beside her and pressing it into her face as she let out a loud, prolonged scream. 

 

Yep. She had a crush on her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, @ myself: hey ryae why do u torture urself like this
> 
> me, also @ myself: character,,,development,,,
> 
> next chapter should be up,,,,soon. i'm going on vacation next week so it'll probably be after that, plus my life is lowkey falling apart B)
> 
> hope you enjoyed! comments are hella appreciated if you're able to :)


	3. Every Breath You Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from The Police's 1983 single.
> 
> Concerts are never uneventful. 
> 
> aka welcome to chapter three, it gets worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoaaaaaa chapter three  
> i was gonna get this posted a LOT sooner, but life and shit decided to kick my ass   
> thanks to my pal Thecrazydragonlady15 for beta-ing for me again, i'd be a grammatical fuckup without you  
> small warning for a touch of violence in this, but it's not bad tbh   
> hope you enjoy :)

“Which one?”

 

Ashley turned to her phone that was effectively propped up on her dresser, holding up two shirts. A black tank top, which was a little too small for Ashley’s comfort (but would be an excellent choice to flaunt what little she had going on for Jess), or a simple plaid flannel. 

 

Both good, gay choices. 

 

“Hmmmmm. I dunno Ash. I think you’d be good with either.” 

 

Sam’s head snapped up from her phone. With one arm propped on the back of her seat, she leaned a bit, eyeing Beth with an appalled expression.

 

“Are you kidding me, Beth? Ash, go with the tank top. The flannel makes you look like a lumberjack.”

 

“But the flannel is the _perfect_  choice if she’s trying give Jess ‘I’m a lesbian’ vibes.”

 

Ashley sighed in annoyance at the couple. Sam and Beth were probably not the best choices for fashion advice. 

 

“First of all Beth, I’m bi. Second, I appreciate the help guys, but think I’m gonna ask Em.” Sam smirked, giving Ash a coy wave. 

 

“Oooooh. Good luck. See ya in a bit!”

 

Her phone beeped to signal the end of the call. The redhead cautiously walked back to her desk, avoiding piles of dirty laundry like they were land mines. She picked up her phone and scrolled to Em’s contact name. A silent prayer crossed through her mind as she pressed the FaceTime button.

 

The phone rang for a few seconds. Ashley pondered hanging up. Right before her index finger pressed the red button, Emily’s pissed off visage came into view. She looked completely drained, her hair frizzy and her makeup smudged.

 

“This better be important Ashley. I just got off a 12 hour shift,” Emily grumbled, sitting up in her bed.

 

Ashley cursed herself. Emily glared at her through the screen, lips pursed together. 

 

“Well? What the fuck do you want?”

  
“I need fashion advice,” Ashley blurted out before she could stop herself. Her stomach clenched as she waited for a response.

 

Emily’s lips curled up in a grin. 

 

“Why didn’t you say so? Show me what you got.”

 

Ashley exhaled a breath of relief. She propped her phone up on the dresser and picked up the shirts again, taking a few steps back from her phone. 

 

“Okay, which one do you like better?” 

 

She held up both shirts for a moment, lingering on the flannel a little longer. 

 

Emily rolled her eyes. 

 

“I can’t decide without seeing them on you. There’s fitting rooms at clothing stores for a _reason_   Ashley.”  Ashley laughed nervously.

 

“R-Right. Duh.” 

 

She turned her back to her phone, slipping off her ratty old shirt and slipping her arms through the flannel first. She buttoned it up nervously before turning back to Emily.

 

“Ugh, unfollow. You look like the Brawny man. Next.”

 

Ashley’s shoulders slumped in defeat as she unbuttoned the shirt and chucked it onto the floor.

 

She picked the tank top up, pulling it over her head. She didn’t even have to do a complete turn before Emily voiced her opinion. 

 

“Oh, _yes._ That’s perfect.” Ashley looked down at herself, pulling at the hem of the shirt to attempt to cover her exposed stomach. Emily scoffed loudly. 

 

“Stop fucking with it! You look cute. Now, _please_ tell me you aren’t wearing those fucking pants.”

 

Ashley glanced at her sweatpants. Stains, holes, and some strange substance covered the red fabric. 

 

Not cute. At all.

 

“Uh, God no. I was thinking-” She dropped to her knees and began scouring the floor. Dirty jeans, dirty socks, old shirts. Nothing cute in sig-oh wait. 

 

She spotted a pair of black cut-off jean shorts and her black tights. The small woman remained out of sight as she wiggled her sweatpants off, struggling with the tights for a moment before slipping the shorts over them. Ashley stood on her feet shakily and was taken aback by Emily’s genuine smile.

 

“Ashley Brown. I’m surprised.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You _do_ have style.”

 

Ashley felt her face warm at the compliment. 

 

“Th-Thanks Em.”

 

“Well, it’s been fun. But since you interrupted my nap, I have to go help my mom with dinner.”

 

“Oh man, I’m so-”

 

“Bye Ashley. Have fun tonight.”

 

Emily hung up before Ashley could get another word in. She peered up at the clock mounted above her desk. 

 

7:20. 

 

“Oh, shoot!”

 

She hopped around the room, grabbing her combat boots from the closet and flopping down on her bed to pull them on. She rushed to her desk, moving stacks of papers and journals aside as she  dumped the contents on her purple makeup bag onto the desk. 

 

Ashley had never been incredible at makeup. But god damn it she was going to look perfect for Jessica tonight. 

 

She pulled up a smokey eye tutorial on YouTube out of desperation. Her eyebrows scrunched together in concentration as she fiddled with her cheap eyeshadows from the local supermarket, one eye fixated on her phone. 

 

Afterwards she pulled out her pocket mirror and swore under her breath. 

 

“Oh dang it. I look like I got my ass kicked in an alleyway.” 

 

She felt her phone buzz as she received a message. 

 

Jessica.

 

_ Hey I’m outside! No rush though :) _   
  


Her heart slammed in her chest, finishing her makeup in a hurry as she gathered up her belongings. Phone, wallet, keys. She slipped some lipstick into her bra as an afterthought. Just in case. 

 

She texted Jessica back swiftly.

 

_ omw out i gotta tell my cat u love him _

_ **i _

_ I do love him though!!!!! _

_ i’ll be sure to let him know  _

 

Ashley exited her room, slamming her door shut as she rushed down the hallway. Her cat rubbed against her legs, biting her shoe string and tugging at it. 

 

“Harley, no!” 

 

She knelt down and removed his mouth from her shoe, standing up to come face to face with her mother. 

 

“Be safe tonight, okay? Text me if you get scared, or need me to come get you.”

 

“Mom, I’m nineteen. You don’t have to come rescue me anymore.”

 

“Just, please. Don’t do anything stupid.”

 

“No promises. Have you met me?”

 

Her mother shook her head in disappointment, though a small smile graced her lips. 

 

“Go on. She’s wasting gas sitting in our driveway.”

 

Ashley turned on her heel and ran out the door, locking it behind her. She started down the steps, taking two at a time as she jogged to Jessica’s convertible. 

 

She skidded to a halt at the passenger’s side door. 

 

Jessica was wearing a ruby red halter top, her hair down and tied by a matching red bandana. Her makeup was flawless as usual, and complimented her outfit perfectly.

 

Jessica had never looked more beautiful. 

 

“Hot  _damn_ Ash! You look smokin’!”

 

Ashley snapped out of her daze, opening the door and settling into the passenger’s seat. 

 

“Uhh, thanks Jess. You do too.”

 

Jess turned her head towards Ashley with a bright smile on her face. Ashley’s gaze met with hers, her green eyes locking on Jess’ hazel ones. 

 

“So, ready for the craziest night of your life?”

 

“I-I guess.”

 

“Awesome!”

 

Jess threw the car into reverse, backing out of Ashley’s driveway and into the neighborhood. She drove a lot carefully than she had yesterday. 

 

Ashley pulled down the sun visor and examined her makeup in the mirror. She picked at the messily applied lipstick with her fingernail, trying in vain to wipe away the stray marks around her lips. Jessica peered over at the redhead and smirked, motioning to the glovebox. 

 

“There’s some napkins in there if you want.”

 

“You’re a lifesaver.”

 

Her small fingers fumbled with the handle for a solid two minutes. She eventually popped it open, pulling out the napkins and wiping around her lips with one. She peeked up at the mirror again when she was done. 

 

Not perfect, but good enough. 

 

She set the used napkin in her lap and shut the glovebox awkwardly. Jess laughed a little before turning her full attention to the road. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Ashley chanced herself. 

 

“I called Em today for fashion advice.”

 

“Oh yeah? How’d that go?”

 

“Considering what I’m wearing, I’ll let you decide.”

 

Jessica snorted. 

 

“You look fuckin'  hot, Ashley.”

 

Ashley felt her cheeks warm again and turned her head away from Jessica. 

 

“It was all Em’s idea. You can thank her for my hotness.”

 

“I’ll be sure to.”

 

Against her better judgement, Ashley felt her gaze travel back to Jessica. The blonde woman was biting her lip, eyes half-closed and a bit sultry as she turned onto the highway. 

 

God. It took everything inside her not to just kiss her right then. 

 

They rode in silence, Ashley shifting her body towards the car door and watching the buildings as they sped by. Jessica took the last exit for downtown, making her way through the busy streets until they arrived outside the venue. 

 

Marley’s had a bad rap. It was owned by Marley Fontaine, a 40-something year old man who took nobody’s shit. Though he put on a tough facade, he really was a nice guy, and he provided everyone’s alcohol if you were underage. 

 

His venue on the other hand was something else. The cops had practically moved shop to be right next door in case a fight broke out. 

 

Ashley felt a cold sweat break out the second Jess parked her car across the street. She could hear the heavy rock music inside; some band that wasn’t Josh’s. 

 

“We better get inside before the metalheads and tweakers get there,” Jess commented, slinging her purse over her shoulder as she stepped out of the car. Ashley nodded and stepped out after her. She tucked her wallet into the waistband of her tights and placed her phone in her bra. 

 

Jessica walked around to Ashley’s side, taking her hand without warning. 

 

“Stick by me, okay? No matter what.” 

 

Ashley nodded slowly. Holy shit. They were holding hands. 

 

Jessica booked it across the street with Ashley in tow, ignoring the redhead’s yelp when they narrowly avoided being struck by a pickup truck. 

 

“You trying to get killed Jess?!,” Beth called out from her truck. Sam leaned over the seat and waved at the two.

 

“If you would’ve hit us you would’ve been paying our college tuition!,” Jess retorted as they retreated inside the venue.

 

It was dark and fog filled the air as the two walked down the ramp and into the main stage area.

 

Hundreds of young adults were present and clamoring around the stage, where the unknown band was playing. Ashley’s eyes widened in horror as her heart rate sped up. She didn’t like crowds. At all.

 

Why the hell had she agreed to this again?

  
  


Jessica gave her hand a small squeeze, weaving through the crowd to get to the front. Ashley felt a rough hand on her shoulder. She whipped around, ready to fight, relief washing over her at the sight of Chris and Matt. 

 

“Hey Ash! Didn’t expect to see you here!,” Chris called out over the music. 

 

“Haha, yeah. Same,” she called out uneasily. Matt waved to the two, offering Jessica a bottle. 

 

“You want one?” Jessica shook her head. 

 

“I’m good Matty, I’m the DD tonight.” Jess turned to Ashley and squeezed her hand again. “Ash, you want it?”

 

Ashley glanced at the bottle and grimaced. She bit her lip, looking from Jess to Matt. 

 

“Sure.” She accepted the bottle after Matt had popped the top off, giving it a cautious sniff. Gross. 

 

“Well, we’re gonna go give Josh a pep talk before he goes on. Catch you guys later!,” Matt called out to them. Chris winked and gave Ashley a mock salute before following behind Matt, causing Ashley to take a swig of the bottle. 

 

Jess shook her head at the two. 

 

“Those guys are somethin’ else, huh?” Ashley shrugged and took another swig. The beer burned her throat all the way down to her stomach, but she needed some liquid courage tonight. 

 

Jessica started back to the front of the stage again after the band performed their last song. The crowd thinned a bit as people retreated outside to smoke or leave. Ashley’s eyes darted nervously as people shoved past her and Jess. She felt a sharp elbow in her side as a meathead and his dainty girlfriend pushed past them. Jessica turned back and glared at them, tightening her grip on Ashley’s petite hand as they reached front and center. 

 

“God, some of the people here are fucking assholes,” Jessica grumbled. 

 

“It _is_ a rock concert,” Ash attempted, a little smile gracing her lips. Jessica rolled her eyes and looked around the crowded room. 

 

Ashley felt her heart shrink a bit. Jess was acting weird tonight. She couldn’t really put her finger on it. She dropped her inner turmoil for the time being and took another swig of her drink, stifling a cough. 

 

Jessica’s mood seemed to change when she spotted Beth and Sam pushing their way through the crowd, Beth shouting obscenities at a few taller men that refused to let her by. 

 

“Hey guys!,” Jess called out to them, releasing Ashley’s hand. Ashley froze in place. Sam appeared at Ashley’s side while Jessica and Beth chatted, draping a gentle arm over Ashley’s shoulders. 

 

“I see you went with the tank top. It looks good on you!”

 

Ashley met Sam’s admiring gaze and smiled. 

 

“Y-Yeah? Em said the other shirt made me look like the Brawny man.” 

 

Sam laughed heartily and pulled Ashley closer to her. 

 

“God, she’s such a bitch.”

 

Ashley tore her gaze away from Sam and glanced over at Beth and Jessica. She felt a pang of jealousy in her chest as Beth returned to Sam’s side, Jessica spotting someone else she knew near them and beginning to chat with her. 

 

So much for sticking together. 

 

She winced as Sam parted from her in favor of standing close to Beth. Beth beamed down at her girlfriend, taking off her beanie and placing it on Sam’s head. The two laughed, Sam tilting her head up to give Beth a kiss. 

 

She needed more alcohol. 

 

Ashley finished off her bottle and stood up on her toes, looking for Matt or Chris. Nothing but a sea of strangers. She held the empty bottle in her fist, her attention drawn back to the stage as Josh’s band appeared. 

 

Ashley moved a little closer to Sam and Beth as the band set up. She turned her head to where Jessica was talking to her friend, heart dropping when she couldn’t spot her. 

 

She’d left her. 

 

She swallowed the large lump forming in her throat and focused back on the stage. She perked up a little when she spotted Josh tuning his bass. 

 

The lead singer took front and center, a pretty little redhead that Ashley couldn’t remember the name of, and began to chat up the crowd. 

 

“Hot damn, hey everyone. This is probably the shittiest band you’ll see tonight, sorry in advance,” she joked.

 

The crowd laughed, Ashley included. 

 

“So we’re Often Wrong, because well, we’re all often wrong, and we’re gonna sing and shit. Cool?”

 

Ashley stepped a little closer to the stage as the drummer banged her sticks together, the song beginning in a rush of drums and guitar. 

 

It was probably one of their originals considering Ashley had never heard it before. But it was good nonetheless. 

 

The crowd seemed to think so too as they jumped around and got a little too close for comfort. Ashley felt her stomach seize and stepped away from the stage, disappearing under the flurry of elbows and feet. She stumbled back and into the arms of an unknown man. 

 

“Whoa, whoa. Careful there Little Red.”

 

Ashley tore herself away from him, having to crane her head up to get a good look of this guy. 

 

He was rough around the edges, with long, dark hair and a bit of stubble on his face. He stood a solid foot taller than her, and reeked of cheap cologne and B.O. The man grinned at her, offering her a drink from a small table behind him. 

 

“You look like you could use a drink.” 

 

Ashley winced at the sight of the red cup. She knew better than to take drinks from strangers. Especially people like him. But…

 

“Sure.”

 

She accepted the drink from him, feeling a little more at ease when he grabbed a similar looking drink from the table. She took a sip.

 

It was some sort of vodka and other alcohol. And it tasted like shit. She wrinkled her nose up and shook her head. The man laughed. 

 

“Not your style, Little Red?”

 

“Drinking in general isn’t my style, but fuck it!,” she called up to him. She took another large gulp, sputtering and coughing against her better judgment. The man placed his hand on her lower back, causing a shudder to run up her spine. 

 

She wasn’t feeling so hot. 

 

“What’s your name?,” he yelled over the music. 

 

“Ashley, what’s yours?”

 

“Austin.”

 

“Well, nice t’meet you.”

 

She finished off her drink. Her body started to feel sluggish.

 

She needed to find Jessica. 

 

“Hey, I should r-really find my friend!,” she yelled up to him. Austin pulled her a little closer, his arm snaking around her. 

 

“What does she look like? Maybe I can help you look.”

 

Ashley wiggled away from his grasp, her heart beginning to thud heavily in her chest. 

 

“She’s u-uh, blonde, and reeeeeeallly pretty, and she’s wearing a red bandana,” she recalled, trying to distance herself from the man. 

 

He got closer. 

 

“I think she’s by the door. I saw her with a chick when I came in.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Positive.”

 

Ashley didn’t trust this guy. But she was too scared to say no. 

 

“Okay, sh-show me.”

 

Austin wrapped an arm around Ashley’s shoulders, leading her to the front of the venue. 

 

Her vision was starting to blur. 

 

She felt her feet began to drag as she broke out in a sweat. She needed to find Jessica. Sam. Chris. Anybody. 

 

She began to cry. 

 

“Hey, hey. It’s gonna be okay. We’ll find her.” He rubbed her shoulder, causing Ashley’s panic to spike through the roof.

 

He turned, starting to go towards the side door. 

 

That led into the alleyway. 

 

“Let me go.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“L-LET ME GO!,” she wailed, struggling to part herself from him. His grip tightened, anger and panic present on his face as he tried to get her outside. 

  
Ashley remembered something. She freed an arm from his grasp and rose the empty beer bottle over her head, swinging it down as hard as she could on Austin’s arm. He screamed in pain and released her, a few chunks of broken glass sticking out of his arm. 

 

His face twisted in rage. 

 

“Get the fuck back here you little bitch!,” he screamed, shoving through the crowd after Ashley. 

 

She was dizzy and disoriented. She felt her steps slow every step she took. 

 

“Jess? Jessica?!,” Ashley called out, panic heavy in her voice. 

 

She wasn’t anywhere. 

 

And he was catching up to her. 

 

“GET BACK HERE!”

  
  
Not knowing what else to do, she began to cry again. She shoved past a few more people, bumping into a tall, muscular man. 

 

“Ashley? Oh god what’s wrong?”

 

Matt’s worried voice graced her ears as she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed heavily into his chest. 

 

“M-Matt, I-I-” 

 

“There you are.” 

 

Ashley whipped around in a panic at the sound of Austin’s voice. He had dug the glass out of his arm, blood seeping down his arm and dripping off his finger tips. He stepped closer to the two, grabbing Ashley by the arm and yanking her towards him. He spun her around to face him with a death grip on her wrist. 

 

“I offered to help you! What the fuck is your problem?!”

  
  


Ashley’s knees began to weaken. She looked up into Austin’s blazing eyes as she felt nausea rise in her throat, her eyes struggling to stay open. 

 

“Hey man, what the fuck is your deal?”   
  


Chris. 

 

Ashley felt herself be ripped away by a pair of strong hands, landing back in Matt’s arms. He held her close to him with furious eyes as Chris squared up to Austin.

 

“I was trying to help her find her fucking friend and she attacked me. Why don’t you ask  _her_ what her deal is, man!”

 

“Yeah, but you don’t manhandle girls like that dude! I don’t give a shit what she did!”

 

“You better back the fuck off.”

 

“Make me, you fuck.”

 

Austin shoved Chris back into one of the other tables. He toppled the table over, groaning in pain as the table landed on top of him. Chris’ nose began to drip blood as he tried and failed to stand back up.

 

Ashley shuddered and clung to Matt like her life depended on it. By now Josh’s band had stopped playing, having finished their set list a while ago. 

 

Austin cracked his knuckles and stepped closer to the two. Matt threw Ashley behind him, standing nose to nose with the older man. 

 

“Step aside man.”

 

“You lay a finger on her and I’ll kill you.” 

 

“Hey, back off!”

 

Matt didn’t get a chance to prove his point before a stray fist socked Austin square in the jaw, sending him stumbling back into one of the other tables.

 

Jessica shook out her hand and kissed the ring on her finger. 

 

“Yikes, what a mess. I think we oughta split guys. This isn’t really rockin’ anymore.”

 

Ashley felt elation fill her body at the sight of Jessica. 

 

It didn’t last long. 

 

Austin wiped his mouth, blood smearing his hand as he swung for Jessica. She swfitly ducked out of the way and swung her leg towards the back of his knee, sending him to the ground. Austin attempted to stumble to his feet, but was thwarted by a beer bottle being slammed down on his head. 

 

He was out. 

 

The group watched in awe as Jessica tied up her hair with a cold glimmer in her eyes. 

 

“What a creep.”

 

Matt parted from Ashley and helped Chris off the floor. The poor guy held his shirt up to his bloodied nose, giving a worried glance to Ashley before Matt dragged him off to find Josh. 

 

Jessica rushed to Ashley, who was barely conscious. She held the redhead by the shoulders shook her a couple of times to snap her out of her blurred daze. She was speaking, but Ashley couldn’t understand her in the slightest. 

 

The last thing she was was Jess’ worried expression as she crumpled to the floor. 

  
  
  
  


“Ashley?”

 

God. Her head. 

 

She squinted at the dim light as she opened her eyes. She wasn’t at home. She faintly recognized the pink room as Jessica’s. 

 

“Wha-What happened?,” she croaked. She was sweaty all over and her mouth felt like sandpaper. 

 

“You passed out when we were leaving. Scared the fuck out of me. Took me, Sam, and Beth to get you into my car. Sam was insisting we take you to the hospital.” Ashley smiled weakly. 

 

“Of course she was.” 

 

Jessica smoothed Ashley’s hair back, her hand resting on her cheek. 

 

“Be honest with me. Did you take anything from that guy?”

 

Ashley felt her heart sink. Tears welled up in her eyes as she gave a small nod of confirmation. Jessica sighed sadly, face hardening. 

 

“Ashley, I  _know_  you’re a lot fucking smarter than that. What the hell were you thinking? He could’ve fucking drugged and kidnapped you! Actually, I know for a fact he fucking put something in that drink.”

 

“I don’t know,” she whimpered weakly. Jessica rested her forehead against Ashley’s. 

 

“I’m really just glad you’re okay. If you would’ve gotten kidnapped, or killed or whatever, I would’ve brought you back to kill you again.” Ashley chuckled and sat up a little on the bed. 

 

“Well, I’m glad you showed up t’kick that guys ass. I didn’t know you could fight.” Jessica smirked. 

 

“I’ve had a couple run ins with creeps like him. My moms signed me up for self defense classes after a guy spiked my drink at a party.” 

 

Ashley felt her heart drop. 

 

“Did he hurt you?”

 

Jessica looked taken aback by her question, lifting her head up to look away from Ashley. 

 

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” 

 

“Jess…”

 

Ashley reached out for Jessica’s hand. Jessica jerked away. 

 

“Yeah. He did.” 

 

“Did he…”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Ashley felt sicker than she had in her entire life. 

 

And angry.

 

“Jess, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. He got caught. I have a restraining order. It’s over and done with.” 

 

Ashley sat up a little more and set a hand on Jess’ shoulder. Jessica looked over at Ashley with tears pricking her eyes. 

 

“Jess…”

 

Jessica flinched when Ashley wrapped her arms around her. She slowly returned the gesture, unable to hold back her tears as she sobbed into her shoulder. 

 

“I-I knew he did something to you. I was s-so fucking angry a-and it was my f-fault for leaving you alone and I-I-”

 

Ashley felt even worse. 

 

“Jess, none of this is your fault at all,” she choked out. She struggled to keep her own tears at bay. She needed to be strong for Jess right now. 

 

“I-I still feel like a fucking bi-bitch for ditching you.” She pulled away from Ashley and wiped at her running mascara. “I was just going to catch up with this girl I haven’t seen in a while, and when I went back to find you, you were gone. A-And Sam and Beth didn’t know where you were.” She let out a shuddering breath. “I was fucking t-terrified for you.” 

 

The two locked eyes, Ashley leaning forward and holding Jess’ head in her hands. 

 

“Please, _please_ don’t beat yourself up, Jess. I-I’m okay now, and you’re okay now, and everything’s gonna be okay.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The tension was too much to bare. 

 

Before Ashley knew it, her lips were pressed against Jessica’s. Ashley pulled back with wide eyes. 

 

“Oh jeez, I-I’m really-”

 

Jessica returned the kiss with full fervor, her fingers weaving in Ashley’s hair and holding her face close to hers. 

 

The two parted after a moment of passionate kisses, an astonished smile on Ashley’s face. 

 

“Holy cannoli.”

 

The two whipped around in shock. Emily stood in Jess’ door, a couple of water bottles in her hand and a wide smirk on her face. 

 

“Em, mind   _knocking_ next time?”

 

“Jess, mind telling me of your ulterior motives to _fuck_ Ashley before calling me in a panic?”

 

Jessica glared at Emily, who tossed the water bottle onto the bed.

 

“Well, since nobody’s dying, I’m going to have a smoke and go home.”

 

Emily started to close the door, but stopped for a moment and turned her gaze to Ashley. 

 

“Told you that top was perfect.”

 

The door clicked behind her, leaving the two girls to stare at each other in silence for a moment. 

 

“Well, I think that’s my cue to beg Em to get me an Uber,” Ashley commented, slowly beginning to stand up. Jessica gently pushed her back onto the bed.

 

“No no, you’re staying here tonight. I already told your mom.”

 

“B-But I really should-”

 

“No. You’re staying.”

 

Ashley sighed and flopped back onto the bed.

 

“Fine, you win.”

 

“I always do.”

 

“Bullshit.” 

 

Jess giggled, flopping down beside Ashley on the bed. 

 

“You know, that was nice.”

 

“The kiss?”

  
  
“No, Emily busting in here like a nosy bitch. Yes, the kiss.”

 

“Oh, well. Cool. I’m glad.”

 

Ashley felt her face tint bright red when Jess got closer to her. She smiled nervously when Jess pulled her close to her, planting a sleepy kiss on top of her head. 

 

“Please don’t scare me like that again. Or I might have to kick your ass.” 

 

“Deal.”

 

Jess leaned over at turned off the light by her bed. Ashley took her phone out and laid it on the dresser, snuggling close next to Jess with a smile on her face. 

 

Emily left shortly after, waiting in Jess’ driveway for her Uber. She put out her cigarette at the sight of the SUV and slipped into the backseat. 

  
  


When Jess and Ashley awoke the next morning, it wasn’t pleasant.

 

26 missed calls from Emily Davis.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ruh roh   
> wonder what's up with em?  
> pwease don't kill me
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoyed! leave a comment if you can!


	4. Gold Guns Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When shit hits the fan, expect your friends to always be there for you. 
> 
> Title taken from Metrics 2009 Single.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yeah welcome to hell!!!  
> this chapter is a little more intense than the last few have been, and it’s only downhill from here :”) ashley is a little quiet in this chapter for uh…reasons, so sorry about that  
> i wrote this entire chapter on my phone, all like 4k or so of it  
> this is also unbeta’d, so any mistakes are mine and i’m sowwy  
> also threw one my my fave ocs in this, i figures she would fit in well but i’m probably wrong  
> please enjoy!!

Ashley woke in a panic the next morning.

She sat up quickly, chest heaving in fear from an unknown nightmare. She couldn’t remember what is was about. It couldn’t have been anything pleasant though.

She looked over at Jess. The blonde was still dead asleep. Little snores erupted from her partially open mouth, causing a half-smile to appear on Ashley’s face.

Jessica was so fucking cute.

She leaned over and rummaged around on the floor. The redhead sighed in annoyance when she didn’t spot her phone.

Where the heck did she put it?

Ashley slowly crept out of the bed and began searching the floor around her. Nothing. She quietly tiptoed to Jessica’s side of the bed. She held her breath as she searched Jess’ bedside table, letting her all her breath out at the sight of her purple phone case. She picked it up and shuffled back to her side of the bed, crawling in as slowly as possible as not to disturb Jess.

What she saw next alarmed her.

_10 Missed Calls from Emily Davis_

_5 New Voicemails_

_10 New Texts from Emily Davis_

Ashley felt her heart seize up. She peaked over at Jess; still asleep. She looked back at her phone and began to go through the messages.

_**12:08 AM:** ugh tell jess to text me asap. this driver is fucking creepy_

_**12:13 AM:** ashley?????? ashleeeeeey???_

_**12:20 AM:** i s2g if you and jess are fucking and i get murdered i’m coming back to haunt you personally._

They just kept getting worse.

_**12:25 AM:** i don’t think he’s taking me the right way home._   
_what the fuck?????_

_**12:27 AM:** ashley seriously get jess to call me._

_**12:30 AM:** he won’t stop flirting with me and i’m seriously really creeped out._

_**12:36 AM:** fuck me he’s definitely not taking the right way home._

_**12:40 AM:** ashley i’ve tried to call you like 4 times already please fucking answer me._

_**12:41 AM:** i don’t know what to do_

_**12:45 AM:** ashley i’m really scared please fucking answer_

Ashley’s chest began to squeeze painfully as tears forced their way into her eyes.

She clicked out of the texts and went into her Phone tab. She clicked on her voicemails one by one.

Emily’s voice was barely audible in them.

_“Ashley, it’s Emily. I was just wondering what time you were going to be at my house? I’m really looking forward to seeing you and Jess. Just call me back and let me know, thank you!”_

She was smart.

_“It’s me again. Call me back please!”_

_“Ashley. Pick up your fucking phone.”_

_“You suck.”_

The last message made her want to vomit.

She could hear a man talking along with Emily.

_“Hey Ashley, it’s me. Again. Listen, I just wanted to call and tell you you’re really missing out not coming over. My Uber driver’s going to be staying over and man he is HOT. He’s really fucking tall and looks like a fucking rockstar. Super long black hair and a really good jawline. Anyways, have fun boning Jess.”_

_“Thanks for that baby.”_

_“Well yeah, I just wanted her to know what she’s missing out on.”_

_“Yeah. It’s a shame.”_

_“Hey Austin, what’s your last name again? I want to add you on FaceBook.”_

_“Oh, it’s Thomas.”_

_“Austin Thomas?”_

_“Yeah, that’s it.”_

_“Awesome. I'll add you right now.”_

The message cut off.

Ashley wants to tear out her hair.

How did he not get arrested at the show? How did he recover so quickly?

He moved on from her to Emily.

She turned to Jess, panicked and teary eyed. She shook her friend roughly.

“Jess, Jess wake up.”

“Ugghhhhhh. Five more minutes.”

“Jessica, wake up.”

“Jesus, fine. What’s you-“

Jess sat up sluggishly in bed, an annoyed tint to her voice. It stopped the second she saw the urgency on Ashley’s face.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Did you have a bad dream or something?”

“N-No. I’m living in one.”

“What’s-“

“I think something happened to Emily.”

Jess’ face went white as a sheet. She scrambled for her phone, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

“16 missed calls, 6 new voicemails, 25 new texts…,” Jess trailed off, eyes beginning to fill with tears as she went through her messages.

Jess didn’t read them aloud. But Ashley could tell by her crumbling expression that they were worse than the ones she received. She listened to the voicemails one by one, eyes growing dark with rage.

She knew.

“He…,” Jess started, unable to finish. She was too angry.

“I-I know. I don’t…I don’t know what’s going on. But Jess, Em’s the smartest girl I know. She probably got out of it somehow.”

“Emily may be smart, Ashley, but she can’t fight worth a shit. And sometimes brawn is better than brains,” Jess stated. She jumped out of the bed, breathing uneven as she picked up discarded clothes and began to get dressed. She threw a pair of clothes at Ashley, not looking back to face her.

“Get dressed. I’m going to call Sam and Beth. And the guys. This is a fucking emergency.”

Ashley stared down at the clothes with a trembling lip.

“I should’ve had my phone turned up.”

Jess paused, half dressed, and looked back at her.

“What?”

“I always have my phone turned up. I turned it down before the concert last night.”

“Ashley, none of this is your fucking fault.” Jess’ voice came out harsh, but Ashley knew it wasn’t her Jess was angry at.

“I just-“

“Listen to me.”

Jess finished pulling her pink shirt over her head and walked over to Ashley. She put her hands on her shoulders and held her steady.

“None of this is your fault. Or…my fault. It’s easy to blame yourself and others when shit hits the fan, Ash. But we gotta get our shit together, okay?”

“Why don’t we just call the police? If she’s in trouble then-“

“This isn’t a police job. This is a ‘best friends kill each other’s rapists’ job.” She let go of Ashley and turned away from her. Ashley could tell she was visibly shaken by her fury. “If he did anything to her, I’m going to kill him. I swear to god.”

Ashley watched as Jessica retreated into her bathroom to finish getting ready. She stared down at the clothes in her hands for a moment. This wasn’t her fault. This wasn’t her fault. Not even in the slightest.

She began to get dressed.

She shed the clothes she’d worn the night before, slipping on the shorts and loose t-shirt Jess had given her. She set her clothes on the floor beside Jess’ bed and slipped her boots on, lacing them up and beginning to tie them when Jess emerged from her bathroom.

Ashley could see a flash of something silver clutched in her palm before the blonde grabbed her purse and headed for her living room.

“Come on. Everyone’s on their way.”

Ashley grabbed her things and followed suit without a word.

————

They sat at Jess’ dining room table in silence. Ashley stared down at her phone, hoping to whatever was out there that Emily would call her. Text her. Something. Anything. Jess seemed to be doing the same.

“I’m not mad at you,” Jess assured. Ashley looked up at her friend slowly. She looked genuinely concerned.

“I didn’t think you were, Jess.”

“I just wanted you to know.”

“Okay.”

The doorbell broke the silence next. Jess jumped up and ran to the door, ushering the new arrivals in.

Sam and Beth were the first to arrive. They were holding each other hands like if one let go, the other would disappear.

Ashley couldn’t blame them.

They took their spot next to Ashley. Sam sat to the left of her, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her in close. Ashley returned the comforting touch, wrapping her small arms around Sam and squeezing her tightly.

“It’s gonna be okay, Ash. She’s gonna be alright.”

“Yeah.”

They released one another after a bit. Sam rested her head on Beth’s shoulder, eyes closed tightly. Beth planted a kiss on the top of her head and wrapped a protective arm around her. Beth looked like she wanted to snap somebody’s neck.

Ashley was glad she was friends with Beth.

She would never want to be on the receiving end of her anger.

Jess jumped up when the doorbell rang again. Chris and Josh arrived next. They shuffled uneasily to the other side of Ashley. Chris sat to the right of her and sat a gentle hand on her shoulder. He looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the words. He patted her shoulder a couple of times before turning to Josh and whispering something. Josh shook his head solemnly and looked over to Beth and Sam.

“Have you guys heard from Matt?,” he inquired. Sam and Beth both nodded.

“He stopped by Emily’s house this morning. She wasn’t there,” Sam murmured. She looked drained on all emotion.

“He checked Margot’s too. She wasn’t there either,” Beth added.  
  
Margot must’ve been Emily’s new girlfriend. She hadn’t ever met her, but Ashley was sure her and Josh were close friends.

Jess returned to the door for a final time to let the last two members in. Matt barged into the room, looking like he was able to go full football player rage on whoever crossed him next. Behind him a very tall redheaded girl followed, her hazel eyes cold. Ashley immediately recognized her as the lead singer from Josh’s band.

Matt and the girl sat in the last two chairs beside Sam and Beth. The girl’s face was red and puffy; she’d obviously spent the last few hours crying. Matt put his arm around her and turned his attention to Jessica, who was standing at the head of the table.

“Okay. You all know why we’re here,” she started.

“To kill somebody?,” Beth questioned. Jess sighed.

“Maybe. But something happened to Emily last night when she left my place.”

Ashley felt her stomach drop at Jess’ words.

“Are we sure she isn’t just at work? I thought she had a shift at the diner today,” Sam asked, voice hopeful. The redhead shook her head.

“Matt and I checked everywhere. Em didn’t show up for her shift this morning.”

“She’s not at her house either. Margot and I called her mom earlier and she hadn’t heard from Emily since late last night,” Matt continued. His fist was clenched around a stress ball under the table. Ashley thought the thing would pop if he squeezed any tighter.

“Why haven’t we called the police yet?,” Chris attempted. Margot scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

“It’s been less than 24 hours. Emily’s mom already tried to report her missing. They said she had to _wait_.” Jessica nodded.

“So, we’re going to search ourselves. And we’re going to fucking find her.”

Ashley knew this was a crisis.

But damn, Jess was extremely hot when she took charge.

“Well, where else do we look of Matt and Margot have turned the whole town upside down?,” Josh quipped. Jess glared back at him.

“Everywhere. I’ll travel out of California if I fucking have to. That’s our _friend_ , Josh. Or are you so far up Chris’ ass lately that you’ve forgotten about the rest of us?”

“I have been Jess, but you didn’t have to say it.”

_“JOSH!,”_ Chris protested, clamping a hand over the mans mouth. Chris’ face twisted in disgust and he wiped his hand on his pants. “Ugh. Why’d you do that?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Can we _please_ get back to what’s important?,” Ashley yelled. She tensed when all eyes landed on her. Jess shot her a grateful glance and turned her attention back to the group.

“Okay, we’re going to split up into groups of two. And if anyone finds anything suspicious, or finds any trace of Emily, you call me or Ashley.” Jess pulled out her phone and began reading off her groups. “Sam and Beth, you guys are going to look-“

“Wait!,” Ashley piped up again. She trembled as she continued. “Jess and I already have an idea of who she’s with.”

Jess went pale. She gripped her phone tightly in her hand.

“Ashley-"

“Em left me a voicemail last night. She was with her Uber driver. Austin Thomas,” Ashley started, voice wavering on the name. Margot shifted uncomfortably in her seat and glared at the ground. The boys immediately perked up at the name.

“Wait. Same guy who kicked Chris’ ass last night?,” Josh asked. Chris shot him a quick glare before looking back at Ashley.

“It could’ve been a different Austin, Ash,” Chris retorted. Matt shook his head.

“Let’s look him up and see.”

The room was tense as the boys pulled out their phones. It only took a second before they shared the same expression.

Rage.

“That son of a bitch,” Matt growled. Margot grabbed the phone from him and peered down at the screen. Her face went ghostly pale.

“I thought I knew that guy,” she breathed out. Matt tightened his grip on her.

“Seriously?”

“He hangs around Marley’s a lot. He’s hit on me a million fucking times. Total fucking creep. Didn’t even back off when I told him I was a lesbian.” She looked uncomfortable as she turned her head towards Josh. “He tried to buy me a drink at our last gig in Santa Monica, remember?” Josh sighed heavily.

“How could I forget? I was the one who fucking drank it for you. I thought I was gonna have to go to the hospital. Guy’s bad news. I thought he was in jail. Guess not.” Jess looked between the guys, and then to Beth and Sam.

“What do you two think?,” she asked cautiously. Beth’s face answered her question instantly.

“I think we hunt this fucker down and chop his nuts off,” Beth stated without batting an eye. Ashley felt her chest tighten. She wanted to crawl in a hole. She was scared. So, so scared. She shouldn’t have spoken up.

“Well, wait. Hold on,” Sam intruded. “Does Emily have her SnapMap enabled? Or did she send anyone her location?”

“Saint Sam, a genius,” Josh praised, a little too enthusiastically. Jess shot him a warning glare before looking at her phone. She gritted her teeth.

“My phone died. Ashley?”

Ashley snapped out of her fearful daze and pulled out her phone. She opened SnapChat, pulling up the Discover option. She searched intently for Emily’s little emoji. She spotted it, swallowing hard.

“F-Found it,” she announced. Sam peered over her shoulder and tensed.

“Oh Jesus,” Sam whimpered.

Jess ran over to them and looked over Ashley’s shoulder.

“She’s in Santa Monica,” Jess declared. She walked to the front of the table and looked the group over. “Here’s the plan. I say we drive there, beat the shit out of this guy, bring his white trash ass to the cops, and bring Emily home.” She waited for a response.

Ashley felt sick.

“I have a better idea,” Margot stated. She pulled out a little pistol, causing everyone in the front to jump back and yell obscenities in fear.

“Is that thing fucking _loaded?!_ ,” Josh squeaked.

“Of course it is,” the redhead scoffed. Ashley winced when Sam grabbed onto her and pulled her away from the table.

“Put the fucking gun down Margot!,” Beth yelled in exasperation.

“Pussies. You really think we’re going to be able to kick this guys ass with our bare hands?”

“Jess did it last night,” Ashley murmured. Jess beamed down at her.

She wanted to pull her away right then and do some searching of her own.

God she was the worst.

“Even so, what if _he_ has a gun?,” Margot challenged. Everyone looked to each other. Jess pulled out the flash of silver Ashley had seen earlier.

“Well, I’m prepared,” Jess retorted proudly.

“You don’t bring a shitty little switchblade to a gun fight, Jessica.”

“Okay, you have any better ideas?!?”

“Yeah. _MY FUCKING GUN!_ ,” Margot screamed, waving her gun over her head. The group all yelled again and backed up further from the table. Matt set a hand on her shoulder.

“Can you _please_ stop waving a loaded gun around?,” he pleaded. Margot rolled her eyes.

“The safety’s on. We’re fine,” she assured.

Ashley could see why her and Emily chose one another.

Jess sighed heavily and sank into her chair. Josh set a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Okay, I still say we get there ASAP.” She looked up at everyone. “Who can use a gun?”

Margot was the first to raise her hand. Sam raised hers awkwardly, and Beth followed suit. Jess raised hers proudly. Chris and Josh raised theirs next. Matt begrudgingly raised his. And lastly, Ashley cautiously raised hers. The other girls looked surprised.

“Really, Ash?,” Sam inquired. Ashley blushed, looking down at the table.

“My dad used to take me hunting when I was younger,” she mumbled, barely audible. She glanced up at Jess. The blonde looked proud of her.

“Okay. Anyone know where we can _get_ guns?,” Jess demanded. Beth and Josh raised their hands.

“Our dad might be able to help us there,” Beth responded, a smirk plastered on her face.

“Daddy Washington is a gun freak,” Josh admitted.

“Will he get pissed if you guys take them?,” Matt spoke up. He’d been quiet for a while. Ashley wondered what he must be feeling right now. Emily was his ex girlfriend, and his closest friend. He must be feeling worse than she was. Beth shrugged.  
  
“He doesn’t have to know. Him and mom are out of town for the premiere of Attic,” Beth guaranteed. The others looked to Jess. The blonde nodded.

“Last question. Are we all in to storm a potential rapists house with loaded guns?”

The group looked to one another.

Ashley was the first to raise her hand.

“I’m in,” she confirmed.

“Me too,” Margot seconded.

“And us,” Beth and Sam replied simultaneously.

Chris and Josh nodded. Chris looked uneasy on the surface, but Ashley could see determination behind the man's eyes. Matt was the last to agree. He looked on the verge of tears.

“Let’s go  get her.”

————-

They had agreed to group up at the Washington’s mansion in Beverly Hills. Ashley watched as Jess began to pack them both a bag, Jess grabbing a portable charger and plugging her phone into it. She rushed around her room, throwing miscellaneous items into a pink duffle bag for herself. Ashley could almost choke on the tension in the air.

“Jess?”

Jess didn’t respond. She picked up her switchblade and threw it into her bag without a word.

“Jessica?,” Ashley tried again. She stood up and walked over to the woman, gently grabbing her hand. Jess turned around to face her.

“What, Ashley?,” she snapped. Ashley braced herself and stood up on her toes, kissing her quickly on the lips. Jess’ fear and anger melted away for a moment. She smiled sadly and kissed her back, her arms wrapping around Ashley and holding her close to her. Ashley parted first.

“Everything’s going to be okay,” she assured gently. Jess sighed shakily and wiped her eyes.

“It better, Ash. It better.”

They released one another and continued packing. Jessica opened her bedside drawer and pulled out a pink handgun, unloading it and putting it in her bag. Ashley couldn’t keep the shock off her face. Jess picked up on it and continued packing.

“I’m home alone a lot. My moms wanted to make sure I was safe.”

“That’s smart of them.”

They finished packing after a few minutes. Ashley slung the backpack Jess had packed for her over her shoulder, knees buckling under ten weight of it.

“Jeez Louise Jess, did you put your whole wardrobe in here?,” she teased. Jessica smirked. Her eyes were cold.

“Just everything black.”

Ashley frowned as her stomach twisted. They were really doing this. They really might kill someone. Or get killed. She followed after Jess on shaky legs. She tucked her phone into the pocket of her borrowed shorts, grabbing her keys and wallet off Jess’ table before the two went through the garage to Jess’ convertible outside. They threw their bags in the backseat and hopped in.

Jess drove a little carelessly to the Washington’s house, but Ashley didn’t say a word about it. They arrived about fifteen minutes later, pulling up to the gate in front of the house. Jess punched in the code to the gate and drove up the hill when the gates opened.

The Washington’s mansion was enormous. It was one of the perks of being disgustingly rich. The group was sitting on the front steps waiting for them.

Beth had a cigarette hanging out of her mouth, sunglasses hiding her brown eyes. She was clutching Sam’s hand tightly as she smoked. Sam was resting calmly against Beth’s shoulder, nose scrunched up from the cigarette smoke. Beth tired to blow it away from her, but the wind was against them today.

Matt and Margot sat on the top step, speaking to one another quietly. Margot was crying softly, and Matt’s hand was cupping her face like he was holding fine China. Ashley made a mental note to herself to get to know Margot better after all this. She seemed like a good person.

Chris and Josh were nowhere to be found. They emerged from the bushes after a moment, a multi-colored pipe in Josh’s hand. Chris shoved Josh teasingly as they sat back on the steps. Josh put the pipe away the second he spotted Jess and Ashley walking towards them.

“Just calming our nerves. You want any, Ash?” Ashley shook her head.

“I’m okay.”

Jess grabbed Ashley’s hand without warning and held it so tightly Ashley thought her hand bones were going to snap in half. Jess threw down her duffel bag.

“We’ll put them in this,” she commanded. Beth put out her cigarette and gave an affirmative nod.

“I have another bag too. Let’s go stock up.”

The team headed inside. Ashley’s heart beat was deafening in her ears as they walked down into the basement of the house.

“Kinda creepy down here, huh?,” Jess muttered bitterly.

Ashley nodded and said nothing else.

Beth and Josh led them to a large glass case. All filled with guns of every shape and size. Ammo lined the wall next to it. Sam cringed.

“Never knew the Washington’s were so trigger happy,” she commented  
quietly. Beth wrapped an arm around her waist defensively.

“Well, Bob Washington wanted to make sure he was well armed in case anyone broke in.”

“Or a zombie apocalypse happened,” Josh teased. Beth held a mockingly fist up. Josh flinched away in response.

Beth let go of Sam and punched in a code, causing the door to unlock.

“We’re in.”

Josh and Beth began unloading the case, making sure each gun was unloaded before placing it into one of the respective duffel bags. Ashley watched nervously as they loaded shotguns, handguns, rifles, the whole shebang. Beth grabbed all the ammo off the wall, divvying it up between the two bags. She handed Jess her bag back, swinging the other one over her shoulder. Jess turned to face the group.

“To avoid suspicion, we’re taking two cars. Beth will be driving her truck, and Chris will be taking his minivan. Beth, who do you want to ride with you?” She paused. “Besides Sam, obviously.”

Beth looked the group over. Her gaze settled on Josh and Mat.

“Boys, you’re coming with me,” she stated reluctantly. Josh threw his arms up and wrapped them around his sister.

“I always knew you loved me, Bethany.”

“You’re on thin fucking ice Joshua.”

Jess rolled her eyes at the two and turned to Chris.

“Guess the rest of us are coming with you.” Chris nodded.

“Let’s go.”

The two split up, Ashley giving a round of hugs to the members in Beths car. Sam hugged her a little too long. Ashley felt Sam kiss the top of her head. Matt hugged her so tightly she might break. Josh picked her up and spun her around, setting her down only to whisper in her ear.

“I triple dog dare you to fuck Jess in the backseat of Chris’ minivan.”

Her only response was to shove him away from her as hard as she could.

Beth hugged her too, shockingly. It was cold and stiff, but the girl pushed her sunglasses up to look her in the eyes.

“Be careful.”

Ashley returned back to Chris’ group as they parted, walking beside Jess as they made their way to Chris’ minivan. Jess split off from Ashley for a moment to talk to Chris, leaving Ashley alone with Margot. The much taller woman walked sullenly beside her. Ashley braved an attempt to say something.

“You’re in Josh's’ band, right?” Margot looked down at her.

“Yeah. Why does it matter?”

“Well, you’re just really good. I was at the show last night.”

“Oh. Well thanks, I guess.”

Ashley swore to herself and held or her hand.

“I’m Ashley.” Margot grabbed her hand and shook it. Ashley noticed how many expensive looking rings adorned her fingers; an Apple watch on her wrist.

“Margot Bloom. Nice to meet you. Wish it was under better fucking circumstances.”

“Yeah.” She took a chance again. “You and Em…you’re together, right?”

“Yeah. Almost a half a year now.”

“I’m…I’m sorry about this.”

“Same. Let’s shut the fuck up about it, okay? I feel like I’m gonna hurl.”

She shut up. They reached Chris’ at after a short walk, Ashley climbing into the backseat to sit beside Jessica.

“I sent you the address Chris,” Jess insisted. Chris looked down at his phone in annoyance.

“I have 4G right now Jess. Give it a minute.”

“We don’t have a minute.”

“Well, I got it. So cool your jets.”

Ashley put her seatbelt on and set her hand on Jess’ knee. Jess looked up at Ashley and sighed.

“Hey slowpoke. What took you so long?” Ashley motioned to Margot, who was smoking a cigarette by the passengers side door.

“Talking to Margot.”

“She’s too cool for school, huh?,” Jess teased lightly. Ashley rolled her eyes.

“She’s alright.”

“Yeah, she is. Out of everyone Em’s got with, I like her the most.”

Margot climbed into the car with the lit cigarette dangling out of the side of her mouth. She held out her pack to the girls.

“Anyone want one?,” she offered. Jess perked up.

“Yes, please.” She took one for herself and offered one to Ashley. Ashley nodded and accepted it. Margot pulled out a sticker covered zippo lighter and lit the cigarettes for them.

“Thanks.”

“Figured we could use it,” Margot mumbled under her breath.

Chris mounted his phone and plugged the address into Google Maps.

He looked over his shoulder to see Beth’s truck rumbling behind him. He looked back at the girls.

“Are we ready?”

Margot nodded. “Ready.”

Ashley grabbed Jessica’s hand. Jessica nodded.

“We’re ready.”

“Then let’s go.”

Chris started his van, beginning to drive down the hill.

Ashley took a shaky drag off the cigarette and looked over at Jess.

“I feel like we’re driving to our deaths.” Jess looked at Ashley with a dead serious expression.

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

Ashley hoped she was right.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweats nervously  
> pwease review,,,my crops are dying


	5. Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you can’t expect the unexpected.
> 
> Title taken from First Aid Kits 2012 Single. 
> 
> Warning in this chapter for graphic depictions of violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow jeez i was so excited to write this chapter that it’s already here!!  
> the big twist is here…surprise bitches  
> this wasn’t originally where the story wasn’t going to go, but hot DAMN it’s gonna be good!  
> warning in this chapter for heavy instances of violence, this chapter is the darkest one yet  
> unbeta’d, so any mistakes are allllll mine sowwy  
> updates won’t be this frequent, sorry! i’m probably going to take a small break after this but the next chapter shouldn’t be too long :)  
> enjoy!!

The ride was deafeningly silent.

 

The drive from the Washington’s home in Beverly Hills to where Emily was located in Santa Monica was a measly fifteen minute drive.

 

Nobody spoke the entire way there.

 

Ashley kept a tight hold of Jessica's hand. She glanced over at her a couple of times during the ride. Each time she looked, Jess was staring out the window with a look of pure grief on her face.

 

Ashley knew they had to bring Emily back completely unharmed for Jess to be okay.

 

For any of them to be okay.

 

Margot sat in the front seat, alternating between filing her nails and chain smoking cigarettes. Every now and again she would check back on the two girls before returning to her designated activity.

 

Ashley felt her legs begin to shake from nerves as they pulled onto the street. Chris parked a little ways away from the lavish beach house. He turned back to the girls with a solemn expression.

 

“Jess, what’s the plan?,” he asked. His voice was barely audible over the rumbling of his car. Jess sat up a little in her seat. She didn’t release Ashley’s hand.

 

“I think we should wait until it gets dark. It’ll be less suspicious,” she decided. Margot scoffed and turned to face them.

 

“For real? What the fuck do we do until then?,” she demanded bitterly. Jess looked to Ashley, and then to the beach that lay adjacent to the house. A smile graced her lips for the first time in a few hours.

 

“I say we go fuck around at the beach.” Ashley smiled as well.

 

“I’m down to fuck around at the beach,” she replied sensually. Jess snorted and elbowed the redhead playfully. Margot sighed irritably and looked to Chris.

 

“I guess we’re going to the fucking beach.”

 

“The beach it is,” Chris confirmed. The group got out of the car. Ashley released Jessica’s hand reluctantly to climb out of her side of the vehicle. She flinched at a rumbling behind her. She whipped around to face whatever was approaching, a relieved sigh leaving her at the sight of Beth’s truck. Beth parked behind Chris’ car and climbed out. She looked puzzled as the group began to start towards the beach.

 

“Where the fuck are you guys going?,” she demanded. Chris shrugged.

 

“Killing time. Jess suggested we wait until it gets dark,” he responded calmly.

 

“We can kill time at my place. Not out in the open. If this fucker comes out and sees us, it’s going to look sketchy.” Sam climbed out of the passengers side and was at Beth’s side in two strides.

 

“Beth, it’s okay. Let’s just…,” Sam trailed off and sighed through her nose. “I don’t know.”

 

Matt and Josh got out of the truck in that moment, Josh making his way over to Ashley and Chris. Matt looked between the two groups.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Captain Blondie here says we should wait until it gets dark to storm the castle,” Margot mumbled. Matt’s face scrunched up in anger.

 

“We’re seriously considering leaving her in there longer with that guy? Who knows what he’s already fucking done?” Matt began to walk up to the house. Chris grabbed his shirt and yanked him back. Matt spun around and stood nose to nose with Chris, fists balled at his sides.

 

“Let me go, Chris.”

 

“Matt, stop. Just fucking listen to me. We can’t ju-“

 

Ashley watched in horror as Matt shoved the man off him. Chris stumbled back a few feet and brushed himself off. Sam stepped between them and crossed her arms.

 

“Guys, _stop it_. Fighting about this isn’t going to get Emily back. I say we listen to Jess,” Sam insisted, a slight edge to her normally serene tone. Jess moves closer to Ashley and grabbed her hand tightly.

 

“Listen guys. I want to storm in there and kill this guy as much as you all do. But we have to be smart about this. Even though this guy doesn’t have a lot of neighbors, we can’t afford to look suspicious. We should wait until night, that way there will be less witnesses around to back this guy up.” She looked to Matt. “If you want to go in there now, be my guest. But it’s not going to end well for you, for us, or for Emily.” Her expression was stern and commanding. Ashley felt her heart flutter when the blonde squeezed her hand.

 

The group looked between each other. It was Beth that finally broke the awkward silence.

 

“Well, I didn’t dress to swim.” She looked at Sam playfully and stripped off her shirt. “But last one in has to buy my group lunch!” And with that, the woman took off towards the beach. Sam smirked and followed after her, shoving her girlfriend lightly as they raced through the sand.

 

Josh shoved Ashley back a little too hard as he took off, causing the redhead to stumble back into the ground. Jess scoffed and pulled Ashley up, holding her hand tightly as she looked into her eyes.

 

“Let’s go.”

————

Ashley ran down the beach with Jess at full speed. She tripped over her feet a couple of times, but she knew Jess wouldn’t stand to be a loser. The redhead nervously slipped off her borrowed shirt and shorts, unlacing and then kicking off her boots.

 

Her eyes traveled to Jess as she undressed herself. Her mouth gasped open at Jess’ body, all curves and toned muscles from her years of high school cheer leading. Jess noticed her staring and giggled.

 

“Ashley, your gay is showing,” she teased. Ashley shook her head and smirked.

 

“When is it not?,” she returned. Jess grabbed her arm and led her towards the water. The blonde yelped at the coldness of the ocean, and Ashley followed suit as she entered in behind Jessica.

 

“Oh my god oh my _god_ that’s freezing!,” Ashley whined. Sam and Beth looked over at the two with shit eating grins on their faces.

 

“Hey guys! Are you feelin’ chickeeeeen?,” Sam called out. Jess scoffed.

 

“What the hell does that mean, Sam?,” Jess called back.

 

Sam’s grin widened as Beth helped the blonde onto her shoulders and began walking towards the two girls.

 

“Well?,” Beth questioned hopefully.

 

Jess looked down at Ashley expectantly. Ashley laughed nervously and looked away.

 

“I don’t know, Jess. I’ve never-“

 

“Sounds like somebody’s chicken!,” Beth retorted. Sam began making mock chicken noises at them, causing Jess’ annoyance to grow.

 

“Ashley, get up here,” she whispered quietly. Ashley shook her head.

 

“Jess, I really don’t-,” she started, but was cut off by Jess ducking under the water. Ashley felt her heart stop when she felt something grab her legs and hoist her up. She cried out in fear as she wrapped her arms around Jess’ neck to stabilize herself.

 

Her nerves faded when Jess kept a tight grip on her thighs. A giggle escaped her lips as Jess met the other couple halfway, beginning to circle them like in an old western movie.

 

“This town ain’t big enough for the four of us, you yellow bellied Lesbians,” Jess drawled out. Sam laughed.

 

“We’ll see about that,” the other blonde challenged.

 

Ashley released Jess’ neck and held her arms out for balance. Beth began to count down.

 

“Okay, in 3, 2…GET HER SAM!”

 

Ashley couldn’t prepare herself for the solid force that was Samantha Giddings. The sporty girl grabbed her shoulders with an intensity Ashley didn’t know she possessed.

 

Ashley yelped in shock when Sam gripped her shoulders and attempted to throw her off of Jess. She felt her balance falter for a brief second before Jess’ grip tightened on her thighs. The redhead shoved Sam back as hard as she could. She cheered when the unprepared attack caused Sam’s downfall, causing the blonde to fall backwards off her girlfriends shoulders.

  
Ashley laughed loudly when Jess spun her around and cheered with her. The woman ducked back under the sea water and released Ashley’s legs. She popped back up after a moment and spat water at the two girls.

 

“Dream Team 1, Useless Lesbians 0!,” Jess called out. She coughed a bit from the saltiness of the water, causing Sam to smirk.

 

“That’s what you get for calling us useless!”

 

Jess turned away from Sam to face Ashley. She looked down at the small redhead and gave her a swift kiss on the lips. Ashley almost melted at her touch. Jess smiled down at her and brushed her soaked bangs out of her eyes.

 

“Thanks for being the best.” Ashley snorted.

 

“Not even. I’m a huge loser, remember?”

 

“Maybe. But now you’re _my_ loser.”

 

“Careful, Jess. _Your_ gay is showing.”

 

She didn’t even have time to scream before Jess shoved her under the water.

————

The day went by too quickly. Several chicken matches and splash filled fights later, and the sun had sunk below the horizon, casting an orange glow over the seawater. The group sat on the beach together in silence as the last little bit of light disappeared over the distant island.

 

Jess stood up first. She brushed herself off casually and started the trek to Chris’ car. Sam and Beth followed next with their arms entwined in one another’s. Chris and Josh stood up after and reluctantly made their way to their respective vehicles. Matt caught up with the boys soon after. Ashley pushed herself up and walked beside Margot noiselessly. The redhead looked down at her as they started up the hill.

 

“Are you and Jess together?,” she inquired bluntly. Ashley felt her cheeks warm as she avoided the taller woman’s gaze.

 

“N-No. Well, I don’t really know. I think we’re just kinda figuring everything out,” she admitted. The answer seemed to be enough for Margot. She didn’t say another word to Ashley as they reached Chris’ minivan. Jess was rummaging through the bag she had packed for Ashley. Her head snapped up as Ashley uncomfortably shuffled next to her. She held out a black shirt and jeans.

 

“Here. Put these on.”

 

Ashley didn’t argue as she handed Jess the clothes she had borrowed earlier and slipped on the black ensemble. She knelt down and slid her boots back on, lacing them up and tying them tightly. Margot walked around her to the passengers side door. She entered the vehicle for a few moments and emerged with her loaded pistol. She turned off the safety and gave a nod of confirmation to the two girls as she went to find Matt.

 

Ashley stood up slowly. Her knees shook as she kept a keen eye on Jessica. The blonde grabbed the duffel bag out of the car and walked towards Beth’s truck.

 

She was going to be sick.

 

She flinched when a sturdy hand was placed on her back. She looked up at Chris and relaxed.

 

“Ash, I think you should stay behind,” he admitted. Ashley almost felt relieved.

 

But anger soon replaced it.

 

“Wh-Why?”

 

“Because…I just…I don’t want you to get hurt.” He looked uncomfortable as his eyes locked on the group, who were beginning to load up with guns. Even Sam was armed with a small handgun. She looked like she wanted to cry.

 

Ashley didn’t blame her.

 

“Look, Chris. I’m not going to sit behind while everyone barges in there to mess this guy up.” She stood up a little straighter. “It could’ve been me. If I was a little more drunk…” She stopped herself. She swallowed the large lump forming in her throat and put on a brave facade. “I’m going.”

 

Chris shook his head sadly. He removed his hand from her back and started walking towards Beth’s truck. “Alright.”

 

She trailed behind Chris and made her way to stand beside Jessica. The blonde gave her a half-smile and handed her a rifle.

 

“You know how to use it?,” she asked softly. Ashley looked down at the gun and gave a nod of confirmation. She held her hand out for the ammo. Jess shook her head. “It’s already loaded. You’ll just need to turn the safety off. Just…” Jess took a step closer to her and set her hands on the gun. “Stay in the back with Chris and Josh. I’m leading the front with Beth and Matt.”

 

Ashley felt hot tears prick her eyes.

 

“Jess, no,” she begged pathetically. Jess slung the shotgun she was carrying over her shoulder. She wiped Ashley tears away before planting a kiss on her cheek.

 

“You don’t have to worry about me,” she whispered. “Just be safe. Do that for me, okay?” Ashley could hear her voice crack on the last syllable. She went to hug the taller woman, but Jess turned back towards her cavalry.

 

“Okay, here’s the plan. Matt, Beth, and I will be in the front. Sam, I want you and Margot to scope the sides of the house and try to get in the back door. If we surround this guy, we have a better chance of fucking his shit up and getting Emily back safely. Lastly, Chris, Josh, and Ashley, I want you three to wait five minutes after we get in and then follow behind us. If you hear shots before then, or suspect trouble, then come in after us.” The blonde turned to Beth and nodded.

 

“Are we ready?”

 

The group shifted on their feet. Ashley swallowed her fear and cleared her throat.

 

“Ready.”

————

The moon was full and bright in the sky as group crept quietly up to the pitch black beach house. Not even the porch light was on. Jess led the pack with certainty in each of her steps, her bare feet padding silently on the wooden steps. Beth and Matt followed behind her, guns pointed at the darkness ahead of them.

 

Ashley wedged herself between Chris and Josh. Her body quivered in foreboding terror as the three shadowed Jessica’s movements. The blonde made her way up to the front door with her two companions. Beth locked eyes with Sam painfully as the blonde split up with Margot, the two flanking the side of the house to ease their way to the back door.

 

“Wait! Get back over here,” Jessica hissed harshly. The two stopped. Ashley felt her chest grow cold as her heart screeched to a halt.

 

The front door was cracked open.

 

Matt peeked in the darkened windows. “Is he not even here?,” he asked quietly, not expecting an answer. Margot cocked her gun and made her way to the leading group.

 

“I say we go in. Fucker probably saw us at the beach earlier and knows we’re coming.” Jess shook her head.

 

“Don’t be a fucking idiot. Listen,” Jessica growled.

 

Ashley leaned into Chris’ body, teeth chattering as the group pressed their ears to the wood. Beth backed up into Sam and pulled her girlfriend close to her.

 

“Jess, let’s get out of here. This is a bad, bad, idea.” Jess whipped around. Her eyes were narrowed furiously.

 

“You can wait in the car if you want, Beth. I’m going inside.”

 

“Me too,” Margot added. She nodded to Jess. “I’m right behind you.”

 

Ashley felt foolish bravery take hold of her heart as she took two steps forward to meet with the girls. She clumsily turned the safety off on her rifle. Her hands shook as she stood beside Jess. The blonde stopped in her tracks. She didn’t look at her.

 

“Ashley, get back with Chris.” Jess’ voice was calm; it was a warning. Ashley shook her head.

 

“They’re right behind me. Go inside.”

 

Jess gulped and held out her shotgun. She nudged the door open with her bare foot. The door opened with an eerie _creeeeeeeek_ and then settled. She looked back at her team. Margot nodded.

 

“Go on. We’re here.”

 

Ashley watched as Jess took the first anxious step into the house.

 

The house was pitch black. Ashley could make out outlines of furniture if she squinted, but she couldn’t tell what was what. Margot reached for her phone for a flashlight. Jess stopped her.

 

“No, no,” she mouthed. Margot tucked her phone back in.

 

The team eased their way around the furniture slowly and cautiously. Ashley felt something sticky and wet underneath her feet. She took an apprehensive step forward, and slipped on the substance. She fell hard on the ground, the gun clattering beside her.

 

 _“Fuck!,”_ Josh whispered loudly. The boys helped Ashley up and Margot handed Ashley her gun back.

 

“What the _fuck_  was that about?,” Margot demanded in a low whisper. Ashley shook her head.

 

Her entire body was now coated in whatever was on the floor.

 

Ashley already had an idea of what it was.

 

Jess felt around on the wall in front of her. She fumbled for the light switch, switching it on and bathing the room in a dim yellow light.

 

“Oh Jesus, Mary, and Joseph,” Margot breathed out. Ashley looked down at herself and blanched.

 

She was now covered in blood.

 

Her breathing sped up as she began to panic. Chris set a calming hand on her shoulder to ease her.

 

“Easy, Ash. Easy. Breathe. Breathe,” he soothed. Jessica couldn’t tear her eyes away from the girl. She eventually broke away and turned her attention to the floor instead.

 

A large puddle of blood coated the mahogany colored floors. Large, bloody paw prints tracked through the living room and into the adjacent hallway.

 

“Does this guy have a dog or something?,” Matt mumbled in shock. Ashley took a step closer to Jessica.

 

“Looks a lot bigger than a dog, Matt,” Ashley observed.

 

Jessica waved her hand towards the hallway.

 

“Weapons up. Be prepared,” she ordered the group. Margot pushed up to the front beside Jessica. Ashley stayed on Jessica’s heels as they made their way down the hall.

 

The grisly path continued. Dark, sticky blood coated the floor and the walls of the hallway, pooling in several places on the floor. The paw prints coated the hall in places the blood wasn’t present. The paint was peeled in places where the large animal had clawed the wall.

 

Ashley felt bile rise and burn in her throat.

 

At this point, they might be looking for a body.

 

Jess’ steps grew heavier and heavier as they walked to the end of the hall. The group raised and readied their weapons as Jess’ hand gripped the door knob. She opened the door in a flash and backed away from it.

 

“Oh, oh _holy fucking shit!_ ,” Jessica cried out. She turned her face away from the carnage, tears streaming down her face and dripping onto the floor. Margot pushed past her. Her jaw dropped open at the scene on the floor.

 

“Oh my fucking god.”

 

Ashley braced herself to walk inside. Jess held her back.

 

“Ashley, please, _please_ don’t look,” Jess pleaded. Ashley gently pushed past her, gun raised pathetically.

 

It was a scene straight out of a horror movie.

 

Austin’s mangled body parts were strewn across the bedroom. His head had been ripped from his body roughly. One eye dangled grotesquely from its socket, and half of his face had been eaten, revealing flashes of his skull and muscle. His torso sat roughly five feet away from his head, his limbs strewn in pieces all around the room. Deep gashes were present all over, and large chunks of flesh were missing from his body.

 

Ashley couldn’t look away. A sickening feeling rose too quickly in her stomach. She fell to her knees and retched into a trash can beside the bed. Chris appeared at her side and rubbed her back soothingly, his face turned towards her. He didn’t dare look behind him at the bedroom.

 

Ashley heard footsteps beside her as Jess walked further into the bedroom. She lifted her face from the wastebasket, her hand feebly wiping at her face to clear away the vomit.

 

“J-Jess, n-no,” she whimpered. Her vision began to blur and fade as she heard footsteps down the hall. Beth walked cautiously inside with Sam trailing her.

 

“Beth, don’t fucking look,” Margot warned. She attempted to block the shorter girl from seeing. Beth shoved her aside. The woman’s lips trembled in a thin line as she surveyed the scene.

 

“Where’s Emily?,” she choked out. Sam went to peek around Beth. Josh wrapped his arms around her and escorted her out of the room with his gun at his side.

 

Jess froze in her spot.

 

She knelt down behind her bed. Ashley cringed in horror as Jess emerged with Emily’s ripped and bloodied clothing in her hands.

 

“Oh god…oh God,” Jess wailed. She sat down on the bed and held the clothes to her chest. Her body wracked with sobs as Margot rushed over to her. The woman’s face fell instantly at the state of the clothing.

 

“What the fuck happened? Where’s…Where is she?!,” Margot moaned, her voice thickening with grief. She whipped around to Austin’s dismembered body. Her face shifted from grief to fury. “What the _fuck_ did you do to her you sick fuck?!!”

 

She began to sob, kicking at the deceased man’s torso as hard as she could with her boot. Matt had been too deep in shock to react. Until that moment. He hurried over to his friend, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her away from the scene.

 

“Christ Margot, _STOP!,_ ” Matt screamed.

 

Ashley didn’t know what to do.

 

Where even to start.

 

Chris stood up in a hurry. He grabbed Ashley up off the floor without a second thought and helped her stand.

 

“Chris,️ what-“ Chris shushed her instantly. He turned to the group and pointed towards the door with a trembling hand.

 

“I heard something out there.”

 

Jess looked behind her and scowled. “It’s probably Josh and Sam.” She held the clothes to her chest and shuddered. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

Matt hauled Margot out the door first. She stopped struggling against his grasp and leaned into him as the walked. Her face was wet with tears and her eyes were half closed and exhausted. Beth helped Jessica up and led her out next. All Ashley wanted to do was wipe this from their memories. If not hers, than Jess’.

 

“C’mon Ash,” Chris prompted quietly. She grabbed his hand and hoisted herself up. She turned the safety back on the rifle and trudged after her bewildered friends.

 

They started down the hallway and walked into the living room. Margot and Matt bumped into Josh and Sam, who were frozen to their spot.

 

“Josh?,” Matt questioned. Josh moved Sam behind him and pointed into the darkness of the other hallway that led to the rest of the house. Beth took a protective step forward and stood in front of her brother and girlfriend. She held up her rifle, switching the safety off and pointing it into the darkness.

“Whoever the fuck is in here, get your ass out here. Now,” she threatened.

 

Ashley swore she could see a pair of glowing eyes in the shadows.

 

Beth took another step forward.

 

“Come out or I'll shoot,” she warned again. Jess whimpered and stumbled back. She almost slipped in the blood before Ashley caught her. Jess wiggled out of Ashley’s grasp and held up her shotgun.

 

“Everybody, get ready,” Jess alerted nervously. Ashley clumsily held up her rifle and switched the safety off. She pointed it into the shadows and swallowed hard.

 

A low growl rumbled out of sight.

 

Beth fired a shot into the hallway. A high pitched whine was heard, and then silence.

 

Ashley took a few steps backwards.

 

Beth gasped in terror and fired another shot at the emerging figure.

 

She missed.

 

Matt aimed and fired.

 

He missed.

 

Jessica clumsily fired a shot straight for its chest.

 

She missed.

 

The figure emerged into the dim light of the living room.

 

Ashley swore she was dreaming.

 

It stood on its hind legs , and resembled a massive wolf. But it couldn’t have been an ordinary wolf. It was covered head to toe in black, shaggy fur, with blood coating its muzzle and paws. It’s claws were abnormally long, and Ashley could see hints of flesh coating them. It’s amber eyes were wild and dangerous, it’s long, curved fangs bared and ready for a fight.

 

Beth turned to the others with her eyes widened in panic.

 

_**“RUN!”** _

 

The beast lunged for the group. Matt grabbed Margot and hurried out the door with her, gasping when she slipped and fell in the blood.

 

The beast charged for the redhead instantly.

 

It clamped it’s jaws around her shoulder before Matt could return to her side. It sank its fangs in deep, shaking her like a rag doll and tossing her to the side. She crashed through the window and fell to the ground below.

 

Matt took his chance and bolted out the door.

 

Ashley was frozen in terror. She desperately held up her gun and aimed for the creature as it charged for Josh, Beth, and Sam.

 

One shot. Just one shot.

 

It pounced on top of Josh. He held up his shotgun in front of his face, the creatures snapping jaws inches from him.

 

She squeezed the trigger and fired.

 

The beast howled in pain as it fell off of Josh. He shakily stood to his feet and ushered Beth and Sam out of the house. Beth pulled Sam along by her arm and out the door. She could hear their screams as they ran for their cars.

 

The large wolf stumbled back to its feet.

 

And turned towards Ashley.

 

“OH _FUCK!_ ,” she screamed. She stumbled to her feet and sprinted for the door. Chris saw his chance and shoved her out of the way. He stood in front of her and pointed his handgun at the monster.

 

He squeezed the trigger.

 

The gun stalled.

 

He looked between Ashley and the wolf.

 

And ran for the door.

 

“CHRIS! CHRIS!,” she screeched. She skidded to a halt and turned around.

 

Where the fuck was Jessica?

 

It rose on its hind legs and swiped at her with its front claws. Searing pain rose in her face as she stumbled to floor and dropped her rifle. She scrambled to her feet and began to sprint for the door with her hand to her bleeding face. Her foot caught the edge of the coffee table and sent her to the ground.

 

It loomed above her. Her ankle ached as she backed up towards the door, eyes wide.

 

It dropped back down on all fours and charged at her.

 

A gunshot fired, sending it whimpering to the ground.

 

Ashley turned her head towards the shot.

 

“J-Jess.”

 

The blonde limped towards Ashley from behind the couch. The large beast weakly rose to its feet, facing Ashley and growling menacingly. Blood oozed from its mouth and dripped onto the floor.

 

Jess looked to Ashley with a cold expression.

 

“Ashley, run.”

 

“Jessica-“

 

_“GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!”_

 

“Jess, I-“

 

It sprung at her.

 

She waited for the hit that never came.

 

Jess stood in front of her with her shotgun outstretched. It has rose on its hind legs again, and Jess was hardly keeping it away from her face with the gun. Ashley backed towards the door slowly. She couldn’t leave Jess behind.

 

She couldn’t.

 

It was stronger than she was.

 

It knocked Jessica to the ground. It’s jaws went for her neck. It’s teeth sunk into Jess’ shoulder instead, ripping away a chunk of flesh. Blood gushed from the blonde’s shoulder wound.

 

Jessica kicked at the creature with all her might and strained to reach for the shotgun. With a swipe of its massive paw it knocked it out of her reach.

 

Something clattered to the floor.

 

Something silver.

 

Ashley took a steady breath.

 

She stood up hastily and stumbled for the knife. She struggled with the blade and flipped it open.

 

It didn’t even have time to react before Ashley plunged the blade deep into it’s shoulder.

 

It howled in what sounded like a cry of betrayal as it fell back from Jess. Ashley grabbed her friend’s arm and hauled her outside on trembling feet.

 

Jess’ eyes were half closed and beginning to fog as blood gushed from her shoulder and dripped onto the ground.

 

Ashley pushed forward.

 

The group was in their respective cars. Beth was honking her horn repetitively. She jumped out of the truck and charged towards the girls. She got on the other side of Jessica and helped her into the backseat. She shoved Ashley inside next before returning to the drivers side. She threw the car into drive and sped down the street.

 

Chris’ van followed behind them.

 

Ashley watched through bleary eyes as Josh stripped off his shirt and wrapped it around Jess’ shoulder. Sam climbed into the backseat and held a dirtied rag up to Ashley’s face.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Sam gasped out. Ashley felt her head fall onto the back of the seat as her eyes traveled to Jess.

 

Her eyes were closed, her chest heaving painfully with each breath she took.

 

“Jess,” she murmured weakly. Sam looked at Beth with urgency in her eyes.

 

“Beth, we have to go to the hospital.”

  
  
Beth didn’t respond. Sam tried again.

 

“Beth, we ha-“

 

“I know Sam, I know!,” Beth screamed.

 

Sam turned her attention to Josh.

 

“Josh, keep Jess awake. Don’t let her sleep. Ashley, you too. Stay awake. Don’t close your eyes.”

 

Ashley just wanted to rest.

 

She just wanted to sleep and never wake up.

 

“Where’s…where’s the others?,” Ashley slurred out. Sam continued pressing the cloth to her face.

 

“They’re in Chris’ car. Margot’s doing really bad. Josh-keep her up!,” Sam ordered.

 

Josh shook Jess gently. The blonde’s eyes opened slowly before they closed again.

 

“Hurts,” Jess croaked out.

 

Ashley couldn’t watch.

 

She looked outside the speeding cars window. Clouds had formed and began to cover the moon. Only a few specks of the moonlight shone through now.

 

“FUCK FUCK _FUCK FUCK!,”_ Beth screamed. She slammed on her brakes without warning. Sam grabbed onto Ashley tightly, using one hand to brace herself against the seat. Josh did the same for Jess. He looked to the front to face Beth.

 

“Beth what the _fuck_ are you doing,?!?” Josh screamed.

 

Beth stared ahead in shock and disbelief.

 

“Oh god.”

 

Ashley craned her head around Sam’s arm to look.

 

“E-Emily?”

 

The young woman was horribly bloodied and bruised. Blood coated most of her nude body; it was mostly present around her face. The largest wound was on the side of her neck, where blood was oozing out in a steady stream. Her hair was matted with dark blood and twigs, and she looked completely and utterly panicked as she ran to the passengers side door and threw it open. Beth stared at her like she was looking at a ghost as Emily clambered inside the truck.

 

“Oh fuck, Em, what-“

 

“Get me the _fuck_ out of here,” Emily cried out through her panicked tears.

 

The car surged forward again.

 

Ashley fumbled for Jess’ hand in the darkness of the truck.

 

She held Jess’ soft hand in a death grip as the world faded out around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> pls review if you can!


	6. Choking on Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To figure out where shit went wrong, you have to retrace your steps. 
> 
> Who knew Emily Davis would be the biggest step. 
> 
> Title taken from Fox Academy's 2015 song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this. is. so. long. 
> 
> okay, so here's the scoop my dudes. 
> 
> next few chapters will be a bit of a switchup, as they're going to be about emily. and before u yell at me and steal my bones, here's why. emily's story is EXTREMELY crucial to the plot. she's the driving force behind where everything seemed to go wrong for our girls (even though it wasn't intentional on her part in the slightest), and she's also one of the reasons jess and ashley get together in the first place (which will be revealed next chapter)
> 
> i also just needed a breath of fresh air for a moment to plan out the next real chapter (ch. 8) because it will be a DOOZY. 
> 
> warning in this chapter for some sexual content! it doesn't last long but it's there, nevertheless. 
> 
> please enjoy, and review if you can!! <3 gay shenanigans will continue in ch. 8!!

 

**May 2015**

“Hellooooooo? Earth to Emily?”

 

Hannah’s voice cut through Emily’s daze and brought her back down to earth. She eyed her friend with an intentionally annoyed expression.

 

“What?,” she snapped. Hannah rolled her eyes and smirked at the woman.

 

“Go over there and talk to her,” Hannah teased. Beth and Sam returned to their table with a tray of food in each of their hands. Sam looked between the two and then in the direction of Emily’s gaze. She smirked as well.

 

“Got your eyes on someone, Em?,” she questioned as she took her seat beside Hannah. Beth sat to the right of her in silence, though Emily could see amusement behind her brown eyes.

 

“Ugh. Shut up. I don’t need lesbian advice,” she muttered crossly. Hannah and Sam shared a laugh.

 

After Emily and Matt has broken up, Emily had came out to her friends as lesbian. Since half their friend group was gay anyways, nobody really cared. Even Matt seemed more interested in courting Hannah than receiving a half-assed pity blowjob from Emily.

 

“She’s cuuuuuute,” Sam confirmed. Beth looked to Sam out of the corner of her eye. The blonde caught on and looked to her girlfriend. “Calm down, Beth. I’m not leaving you for Em’s mystery crush.”

 

Emily’s gaze returned to the girl at the table across the mall food court.

 

She _was_ cute.

 

Her dark brown, almost black hair was thrown up in a haphazard attempt at a bun, and her head was shaved all around in a stylized undercut. She had unusually colored golden eyes, and was sporting dark eye shadow and red lips. She looked up from the book she was reading and looked in Emily’s direction.

 

Emily immediately looked away. Hannah gasped and grabbed Sam’s arm.

 

“Oooooh Em! She’s coming over here!,” Hannah squealed excitedly.

 

“Shut up Hannah,” Emily growled. She felt a tap on her shoulder, her entire body turning ice cold as she turned around.

 

It was the girl. A gentle smile was present on her face as she looked down at Emily. One of her canine teeth spotted a gold cap that shone in the light above them.

 

“You’ve been staring at me,” she stated bluntly. Her smile never left her face; there was no hint of malice or annoyance in her voice. She seemed amused by her.

 

Emily had to play it cool.

 

She cleared her throat and returned the smile.

 

“Was I? I’m sorry, I’ve just never seen a girl as lovely as you before. I guess I just couldn’t look away.” Her heart thumped so loud she swore the girl could hear her. Instead, she laughed.

 

“Well, goodness. I’m honored. How about instead of staring at me like a creep, I give you my number?,” she proposed. Emily’s heart swelled and burst in her chest. She managed a nod.

 

“Sounds good.”

 

The woman pulled out the receipt from her meal out of her pocket and scrawled down her number. She hesitated before handing it to Emily and winking.

 

“Are you the type of girl who likes to play hard to get, or will you text me right away?” Emily laughed nervously.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

 

The woman laughed again, a deep laugh that rumbled from her chest. She stuck out her hand. Her nails were so long Emily had to make sure they didn’t slice open her palm.

 

“Natasha.” Emily shook her hand.

 

“I’m Emily.” Natasha looked pleased as she lingered on the handshake for a little too long.

 

“Emily,” she purred sensually. “A beautiful name.” She released her hand and turned away. “I’ll talk to you later.” She returned to her own table, picking up her belongings and slinging a motorcycle helmet under her arm. She gave Emily one last coy glance before retreating out the entrance and to the parking lot.

 

Emily was breathless as she sat back down. The paper trembled in her hand as she turned back to her friends, their eyes wide with excitement.

 

“I didn’t imagine that, right?,” Emily breathed out. Hannah grabbed Sam’s arm tighter and giggled in excitement.

 

“Oh Em, you’ve got to text her right now!” Beth’s head snapped to the left to look at her twin.

 

“No, she needs to wait a little bit. Texting her now would seem desperate,” Beth corrected. Sam rolled her eyes.

 

“Here we go,” she mumbled.

 

“But how else is she gonna know Em really likes her? If she waits maybe she’ll think she forgot about her or something,” Hannah whined.

 

“Oh my god no Ha-“

 

“I’ll text her when I get home later. How’s that?,” Emily interrupted as she tucked the number into her jacket pocket. The three gave a sigh of defeat and nodded.

 

“Yeah, that works,” Hannah grumbled, a little disappointed.

 

“Still think you should wait a little bit,” Beth added. No matter the argument, Beth always had the last word. It was no wonder she didn’t get along with her parents very well.

 

Sam picked up her fork and shook her head. A tiny smile was present on her freckled face.

 

“You two are hopeless,” she stated lovingly.

 

Emily pulled out the number and ran her finger over it.

 

She couldn’t wait to get home.

————-

She returned home at a little after seven. Her mother was away at work. She had been working long hours at her dead end job to make some extra money for a last minute birthday present. Emily had assured her she didn’t need anything this year, but her mom refused to listen.

 

She really did love her.

 

She trudged down her dark apartment hallway to her bedroom with her small hairless cat hot on her heels.

 

Princess had been a gift to her from Jessica after her father had died; the almost seven year old cat never left her side when she was home. She despised everyone that wasn’t her or her mother.

 

She was perfect.

 

Emily opened her bedroom door and let her cat enter first before she entered herself.

 

She tossed her bag on the ground and pulled out her phone. She didn’t even bother getting undressed as she entered the number in and shot Natasha a quick text.

 

**7:13 PM:** hey natasha, this is emily from the mall.

 

She looked over her message before she sent it. Was she too cold? Should she have included a heart or smiley face emoji?

 

She flopped back onto her bed and sighed heavily.

 

God she was awful at this.

 

This was Jessica’s craft, not hers.

 

She pushed herself up and stripped down to her underwear, grabbing her laptop to binge watch Netflix. She crawled back into the warmth of her bed and started to boot up her computer.

 

Her gaze traveled to her phone every now and again as she watched episode after episode of Grey's Anatomy.

 

And then, her phone buzzed.

 

She picked up her phone a little too quickly and let out a disappointed sigh.

 

**_New Message from Hannah Washington_ **

 

She unlocked her phone and read the message.

 

**9:57 PM:** _Did you text her yet Em??? ;)_

 

Emily’s fingers sped over the keyboard as she typed up a quick response.

 

**9:58 PM:** _yeah. no answer. i’m probably just going to head to bed tbh._

 

**10:00 PM:** _Awwwwww honey I’m sorry!! :( Well sleep well!! <3_

 

Emily didn’t respond as she locked her phone and crossed her arms over her chest. Her cat let out a pathetic meow as she hopped onto the bed and planted herself in Emily’s lap. She sighed and pet the cat lovingly.

 

“Girls suck, Princess,” she mumbled bitterly. Princess rubbed her face into her hand in response.

 

She closed her laptop and laid down in bed, moving Princess off her lap and setting her next to her on the bed as she switched off her lamp. She plugged her phone into the charger and sat it on the table as she settled down to sleep.

 

And of course- _ding!_

 

Emily opened one eye crossly as she reached for her phone. It was probably Sam this time. Her eyes widened in excitement as she read the alert on the screen.

 

**_New Message from Natasha_ **

 

She sat up so quickly in bed that Princess skittered away in fear, letting out a cross hiss. She unlocked her phone and read the message with a half-smile on her face.

 

**10:14 PM:** _Hey doll. :) Sorry about the wait, I got called into work last minute._

 

**10:15 PM:** _I see you decided not to play hard to get._

 

Emily felt her face warm unintentionally as she replied.

 

**10:17 PM:** _how do you know i’m not? i could’ve texted you the second i got your number, but i didn’t._

 

She sent the message and laid back down in bed. She didn’t have to wait long at all for the next message.

 

**10:19 PM:** _Haha. Clever girl. ;)_

 

**10:20 PM:** _What are you up to right now beautiful?_

 

Emily narrowed her eyes. This girl seemed to be fond of pet names.

 

She kinda liked it.

 

**10:21 PM:** _in bed, watching Grey’s Anatomy. cuddling with my cat. what about you?_

 

**10:23 PM:** _Awwwww, that’s cute. I’ve never watched Grey’s, but everyone tells me I’d like it. And I just got home, so I’m going to change clothes and drink with my roommates. ;)_

 

**10:25 PM** _: yeah, it’s pretty good. and god damn, sounds fun._

 

**10:27 PM:** _It will be. Wish you could drink with us, it’s a lot of fun. :/_

 

Emily swallowed hard as she responded.

 

**10:29 PM:** _who says i can’t? ;)_

 

She locked her phone as she held it tightly to her chest. An eternity seemed to pass before she got another message.

 

**10:34 PM:** _Won’t your parents get mad? You’re still in high school right?_

 

**10:36 PM:** _i just graduated, and i’m 19. my mom stopped babysitting me when i hit double digits. i can handle a little liquor._

 

**10:38 PM:** _Oh goodness, no need to get feisty with me, Miss Recent graduate. I’ll check with my roommates real fast and make sure it’s alright. :)_

 

**10:38 PM:** _kk._

 

Emily sat back up in bed and swung her legs over the side. Princess trotted up to her feet and rubbed against them. She looked down at her and nudged her away with her foot.

 

“Not now,” she whispered harshly.

 

Ding! Ding!

 

_**2 New Messages From Natasha** _

 

**10:41 PM:** _They said it was more than alright if you join us. Head on over gorgeous. :)_

 

**10:43 PM:** _Here’s my address._

Emily felt giddy with excitement as she hopped out bed and raced to her closet. She grabbed one of her black crop tops and matching black leggings. She slipped on some socks and then a pair of ankle boots after. She picked up her patched black jacket as an afterthought and fed her arms through the sleeves. Her eyes darted back and forth in the dark as she searched from her brush. Eventually it was spotted and she ran it through her short hair to rid it of tangles before tossing it onto the bed.

 

She took one last glance in the mirror before she picked up her phone and purse and headed for the door.

 

She sent a quick text to Natasha.

 

**10:53 PM:** _on my way now._

She opened the front door and came face to face with her mother.

 

Her mother looked like she was about to pass out on her feet, a bag of miscellaneous groceries in her arms as she walked inside. Her gaze lingered on Emily suspiciously.

 

“You look nice. Where are you headed?,” she asked, exhaustion weighing down her voice. Emily thought up a quick lie.

 

“Jessica needed me to come over. Something about her moms leaving for the night. You know how scared she gets by herself.” Her mother sighed heavily and rubbed her temple with her hand.

 

“Okay. Do you need to take my car?” Emily shrugged.

 

“It’s up to you.” She watched as her mom handed her her car keys without looking at her.

 

“Here. Be home before noon tomorrow. I’ll need my car for work.”'

 

“Yes ma’am. Love you,” she called as she went out the door.

 

She didn’t hear a response as the door closed behind her.

———-

Her place was a measly five minutes away. She turned down the winding street and kept her eyes peeled for Natasha’s house. Eventually she came upon a small, worn down looking house surrounded by a short chain link fence.

 

She felt scared.

 

She didn’t know why, but something about this made her feel sick.

 

She looked down at her phone and dialed her best friend’s number. She could help her out.

 

The phone rang only once before Jessica picked up.

 

“What’s up baby cakes?,” Jess answered cheerily. Emily sighed and turned off the car.

 

“I need some advice Jess,” she answered matter-of-factly. Jessica snorted.

 

“Now those are five words I’d never thought you’d say in the same sentence.” She gave a small laugh and continued. “What kind of advice?”

 

“You know what kind.”

 

“Ooooooh. The gay kind. What’s up?”

 

Emily sighed and propped up her shoulder to hold her phone against her ear. She grabbed her pack of cigarettes out of the zipped pocket of her purse and lit one up.

 

“I’m parked outside a girls house,” Emily muttered quietly. She heard Jess whistle on the other end.

 

“Oh fuck yeah! Is she cute? Are you guys gonna bang?” Emily sighed and took a long drag off her cigarette.

 

“No, no, listen. I just met her today and she’s already inviting me over to drink. Is that weird?” She heard Jess shuffling on the other end in what she assumed was her friend sitting up in bed to speak to her.

 

“Did she seem weird in person?”

 

“Not really. She was really…captivating.”

 

“Are you getting any weird vibes?”

 

“No? God, not really.”

 

“Then god Em, go for it! Go have some fun! Get some good sex! Stop worrying so much.”

 

Emily sighed and finished her cigarette.

 

“If something goes wrong I'm blaming you,” she mumbled. Jess giggled.

 

“Whatever you say. Text me if you need me. I’m gonna go over to Matt’s for a bit.”

 

“Thanks Jess. Have fun.”

 

“You too Em. Night.”

 

“Night.”

 

Emily hesitantly hung up the phone and looked to the house. She checked her reflection in the visor mirror one last time before she slipped out of the SUV.

 

Her hands moved quickly down her leggings as she brushed herself off and headed to the front door. She tucked her phone into her waistband and slung her bag over her shoulder as she unlatched the gate and headed for the door.

 

“God, don’t let me get murdered tonight,” she prayed quietly.

 

She walked carefully up the wooden steps to the front door.

 

She knocked three times before stepping back and waiting.

 

Yelling and other commotion was heard behind the door as footsteps approached. Emily felt common sense take hold of her as she turned around and started back for her car.

 

The front door swung open before she could start the descent down the stairs.

 

“Where are you headed, sweetie?,” a cool voice asked.

 

Emily swore to herself and turned around slowly. Natasha was leaned against the door frame and was eyeing her like a piece of meat. Her flannel shirt was unbuttoned and barely covered her exposed breasts. Emily felt her throat tightened as she took a step forward.

 

“I just-I don’t know. I’ve never done this before,” she admitted, embarrassed beyond belief. Natasha stood up straight and walked over to her. Emily felt her stomach drop as they stood centimeters away from each other.

 

“You can leave if you’re scared, honey. I won’t take offense,” she assured, though Emily could sense a bit of irritation in her voice. She shook her head and scoffed.

 

“I’m not scared. Take me inside,” she demanded confidently. Natasha grinned and stepped back.

 

“As you wish.”

 

Natasha draped her strong arm over Emily’s shoulders as she led her inside the house. Emily tensed from her touch, but relaxed when the other woman rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

 

The house was more or less a wreck. Empty beer bottles and wine bottles littered the living room coffee table and the kitchen counter. Mail was piled in the corner of the living room, seemingly forgotten. Natasha noticed the slight disgust on Emily’s face and released her grip on the girl.

 

“Sorry, I tried to clean up a bit. My roommates are fucking slobs.” Emily shrugged and set her bag down on the floor.

 

“It’s not that bad,” she lied. Natasha began to head towards the back of the house and beckoned for Emily to follow.

 

“Come on. We’re drinking back here in my room.”

 

Emily followed after her.

 

The hallway was dimly lit by a plug in light near the floor, and Emily had to watch her feet to make sure she didn’t trip and fall. Natasha opened the door at the end of the hallway, waiting for Emily before shaking an arm around her waist and leading her into the room.

 

Two girls were playing video games in bean bag chairs on the floor. One of the girls was blonde and petite; she reminded her faintly of Jessica. Her light blue eyes were focused on the flat screen in front of them, and she tossed down her controller angrily when a sickening squelching sound erupted from the TV.

 

_“Mileena Wins. FATALITY!,”_ the announcer on the TV called out. The blonde girl huffed and took a large gulp of her glass of wine.

 

“So not fair. You totally fucking cheated Madge!,” she whined.

 

The other girls appearance almost made Emily gasp in horror.

 

Her face was horribly scarred, the most prominent scars being over her milky blue eyes. Her honey-brown hair was matted and tangled, thrown up in a pathetic excuse for a ponytail. Her scarred lips stretched in a smile as she felt around for her drink.

 

“No, you just suck enough to be beaten by a blind girl,” the scarred girl-Madge-protested. She finally found her glass and downed the rest of its contents before she turned her head towards Emily and Natasha. “Hey Nat.”

 

Natasha held Emily close to her and motioned to the two girls.

 

“Emily, these are my roommates, Olivia and Marjorie.” Olivia looked up at them and rolled her eyes.

 

“Call me Liv, please,” she requested bitterly.

 

“And call me Madge. Christ Nat, you know better,” Madge teased.

 

“I know, I know.” She led Emily to the bed behind the chairs, releasing her and walking to the coffee table. “What’s your poison, Miss Emily?”

 

Emily looked over and forced a smile onto her face.

 

“Anything is fine.” Natasha raised an eyebrow.

 

“That’s not what I asked.”

 

“Rum, if you have it,” she answered quickly. Natasha smiled and held up a bottle of Malibu.

 

“Does this work?” Emily nodded. Natasha grabbed a cup and mixed together some of the rum and some cranberry juice for her, returning to her side with a bottle of red wine in her other hand.

 

“Here you go.”

 

Emily accepted the cup and took a cautious sip. The drink was smooth and went down easy, causing her to take a bigger drink.

 

“Is it good?,” Natasha chuckled. Emily wiped her mouth and smiled thankfully.

 

“Very good, thank you.”

 

Liv watched the two with keen interest and handed Natasha the controller.

 

“Here, you play. I need to go take a shower.” She rose to her feet and tied up her hair, revealing a deep, ghastly scar on the back of her neck. It looked like some sort of horrific animal bite.

 

“Oh god, what happened?,” Emily questioned before she could stop herself. Liv turned to face her. Her eyes were squinted in disgust.

 

“None of your fucking business,” she snapped. Natasha’s eyes narrowed in response.

 

“Hey, she was just curious. Don’t be a fucking cunt. Tell her what happened. It's not a big deal,” she barked back. Emily stared down at her cup uneasily as she took another large gulp. Liv shrank back and shook her head.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just a sensitive subject.” She looked over at Emily with frightened eyes. “I was attacked by a dog a few years back. Madge was too.” Madge sighed and scratched her head as she began to select her character for the next round.

 

“Our neighbors were dog fighters. This dog was a mean motherfucker. Big ol’ German Shepherd looking thing. Liv came over to hang at my place and it got out of the yard. Fucking ripped me to shreds when I tried to get it off her,” she explained. She clicked on lizard-looking character and settled on her selection after the TV announced its name. Natasha looked tense as she chose her own character.

 

“Is that-,” Emily started. Madge nodded.

 

“How I lost my sight? Yeah. The wounds were way too intense,” she responded sullenly. Liv knelt down and kissed her on the cheek. Madge wrinkled her nose up in disgust and wiped it off.

 

“Go shower you useless lesbian,” Madge mumbled, through Emily could see a faint blush on her cheek.

 

“Care to join me?,” Liv called back longingly as she approached the door. Madge groaned and held out her controller. Emily took it from her and set it beside her.

 

“Duty calls,” the blind woman announced. She walked across the floor in a few simple strides and weaved her fingers through Liv's as they exited the room together.

 

Natasha smirked and looked over at Emily, who had settled for staring down at the bed.

 

“Aren’t they something?” Emily finished off her drink in response, causing Natasha to let out a deep laugh. “Exactly.”

 

Emily coughed harshly as the alcohol went down the wrong way. Natasha set a comforting hand on her lower back and rubbed it soothingly.

 

“Careful, careful. Can’t have you choking and dying on me,” she chided. Emily wiped her mouth and scooted away from her. Her nerves were beginning to get the better of her.

 

She didn’t have a good feeling about this girl.

 

But she didn’t know what to do about it.

 

Alcohol would help.

 

“Can I have another drink?” Natasha’s lips curled up in a grin as her hand dropped onto the bed.

 

“Of course.”

 

Natasha walked back to the table and fixed her another drink. She returned after a moment and settled down close to her, handing her the cup. Emily accepted it and chugged it as fast as she could. Natasha looked on impressively as Emily set the empty cup down on the bedside table and wiped the alcohol from her lips.

 

“Goodness, dear. Take it easy. The night's still young,” Natasha insisted. The woman twisted the top off the bottle of wine and took a large swig, offering it to Emily.

 

She drank against her better judgement.

 

Her brain threatened to break through her skull as the alcohol settled into her system.

 

Natasha moved closer to her and set a heavy hand on her upper thigh. Her lips brushed her ear as she leaned in close.

 

“You know…you’re very pretty,” she murmured, her voice thick with lust.

 

Her hand moved towards her inner thigh.

 

Emily stood up in a hurry and sprinted for the bedroom door.

 

Natasha gave her a puzzled look and ran after her. Emily picked up the pace and ran down the hallway and into the entryway, grabbing her bag and stumbling out the front door.

 

“Emily, what the fuck?,” Natasha called out.

 

She missed a step and fell flat on her face. Her nose dripped blood onto the dirty concrete, and she felt her face begin to swell from the fall.

 

Natasha caught up with her and knelt down beside her.

 

“Are you alright? Oh god-your face,” she gasped out. Emily shook her head and began to stand, but fell back onto her knees. Natasha set a gentle hand on her shoulder.

 

She felt herself begin to cry for the first time in months.

 

She wasn’t even sure what was happening. Why she was even uncomfortable. Why she wanted to be here more than anything, but was filled with so much fear that she couldn’t function straight.

 

Natasha watched in silence as she cried. Her index finger positioned itself under her chin and titled up her head.

 

“Do you want to go home? You want me to call you an Uber?,” she inquired. There was a smile on her face that didn’t meet her eyes.

 

So, Emily shook her head.

 

“Sorry, I’ve just-“ Natasha cupped her face in her hand.

 

“Awww I know. You’ve never done this before. Did I move too fast? Are you scared?” There was a condescending edge to the woman’s voice, causing Emily’s fear and anger to grow.

 

“Yeah, m’scared,” Emily retorted. She took a steadying breath and jerked her face away from Natasha’s grasp. “You’re givin’ me all sorts’a creepy vibes. You treat your roommates like you own them. You invited m’over here and we just met today. And just now? Are you tryin’ t’get m’so drunk you can fuck me? You’re dis- _disgusting_.” She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and picked up her bag as she unsteadily got to her feet. “M’leavin.”

 

Natasha narrowed her eyes and gently grabbed her arm. “Emily, you’re drunk. Let me get you an Uber if you want to go home.” Emily scoffed and pulled out her phone.

 

“I can get m’own Uber, thank you very much.” Emily opened the app and began to get herself a ride.

 

“Emily, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” Emily turned her head slowly towards Natasha. The woman looked genuinely crushed. Emily beckoned for her to continue. She blinked in shock and continued her apology. “I would never have sex with somebody without their consent. Ever. No matter how drunk they are. And I’m sorry if I moved things too fast you’re just…really gorgeous and headstrong and I’m kind of a fucking moron.”

 

Emily felt torn. She flinched as Natasha set a hand on her lower back. She really didn’t want to stay. But she genuinely did seem sorry.

 

And she knew Jessica would hold it against her forever if she didn’t get it on with a hot girl.

 

She canceled her ride.

 

She smirked and moved closer to the taller woman, craning her head up to look at her.

 

“What was that about m’bein’ gorgeous?,” she inquired. Natasha returned her smirk and pulled her up against her.

 

“You’ll be prettier without all that blood on your face.” She released her and wrapped an arm around her waist to help her up the steps to the house. “Let’s get you patched up, darling.”

 

————-

There wasn’t much patching up when they got inside.

 

Natasha had barely started to warm up the water for the shower when Emily felt the overwhelming desire to fuck her.

 

She didn’t know what came over her.

 

Her eyes were locked and focused on the older woman as she twisted the knob for the shower head to turn on. Emily felt her heart win over her head as she stripped completely naked and walked towards the woman. She swallowed hard and almost bumped into her when Natasha turned back around. They looked at each other for a moment.

 

“Lean down,” Emily demanded. Natasha raised an eyebrow.

 

“Huh?” Emily reaches up and grabbed the collar of her shirt. She yanked her down to her level and slammed her mouth into the other woman’s. Natasha immediately returned the kiss with full fervor, her hands holding Emily tightly against her. She fumbled to turn the shower off quickly as they exited the bathroom and moved towards the bedroom. Natasha kicked the door close behind them as she picked Emily up without warning and threw her onto the bed. Emily felt her head hit the mattress, hard. But she wasn’t complaining.

 

She watched through half-lidded eyes as Natasha swiftly got undressed and tied up her hair with a scrunchie. Emily immediately spotted the dark scars on her neck, similar to the ones her roommates had. She tore her eyes away to focus on Natasha’s face. The older woman swung her leg over her to straddle her, pinning her wrists down on the bed. Her lips met her neck and kissed a trail up to her ear as she leaned in to whisper.

 

“How bad do you want this?,” Natasha asked. Emily squirmed under her grasp; her nails were beginning to dig into the skin around her wrist.

 

“So bad,” she managed. Natasha tightened her grip.

 

“Tell me more. Tell me how you want me to fuck you like the _slut_ you are,” she growled. Emily felt her stomach churn with a mix of lust and uneasiness. She wasn’t a fan of talking down on herself. Or anyone talking down to her.

 

But, she could always learn to like it.

 

“I want you to fuck me like the dirty slut I am,” Emily muttered, attempting to sound as convincing as she could manage. Natasha’s lips curled up in a sinister grin.

 

“Good girl.”

 

She kept her grip tight on her wrists as she sank her teeth into her neck, hard. Emily let out a sharp gasp of surprise as her back arched up, breath hitching in her throat. Natasha didn’t let up as she bit down a little more and sucked a dark hickey onto Em’s neck. She continued the war path down her neck and to her collar bone, her nails digging deep into her wrists. Emily thought she might’ve broken skin. Natasha looked up at Emily's pained face, her own visage twisting in a grimace.

 

“What’s wrong? Do you want me to stop?” Emily shook her head.

 

“Ease up on m’wrists though, would ya?” Natasha chuckled and loosened her death grip on Emily, but kept her arms pinned down on the bed.

 

“Better, princess?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Natasha released her wrist momentarily to shove Em’s legs apart, a twinkle in her eye.

 

“Beautiful,” she purred. She completely released Em and stood up, leaning over the bed. Emily peeked over in confusion.

 

“What're y'doing?,” she questioned cautiously. Natasha didn’t answer and felt around until she found what she was looking for, pulling a black box out from under the bed. She popped off the lid and dug around for a moment. She pulled something out and looked up at Emily.

 

“How loud are you?,” she inquired. Emily felt her face tint red.

 

“I can be quiet,” she protested. Natasha shook her head.

 

“That wasn’t the question.” Emily swallowed hard.

 

“Very.”

 

“Good.”

 

She pulled something else out of the box and used her foot to kick it under the bed.

 

Emily felt her stomach twist in discomfort.

 

Natasha had emerged with a blindfold, a ball gag, and handcuffs. Who was she? Christian Grey? Emily felt her eyes widen as she moved back against the headboard.

 

“Are y'going t'use that?” Natasha looked at her with a puzzled expression and moved closer.

 

“Do you not want me to?,” she asked. Emily rubbed her neck awkwardly. She winced at the sickening bruise that was beginning to form.

 

“No, le's do it.” Natasha grinned.

 

“Excellent. Move your hands against the headboard.”

 

Emily did as she was told immediately. She had never been a submissive girl. But something in Natasha…frightened her.

 

Aroused her.

 

Made her want to obey.

 

Natasha straddled her with a quickness and clasped the handcuffs around her wrists, the chain threading between the wooden bars of the headboard. Emily moved her wrists forward to test them; they barely moved a centimeter. She felt her stomach drop when the woman slipped the blindfold on and shrouded her world in darkness.

 

She didn’t like it.

 

“Hey, Natasha, I do-“

 

Natasha slipped her thumb into her mouth to press down on her lower jaw, her mouth opening a little wider. Emily felt a few tears spring up in her eyes as she slid the gag in and adjusted it around the base of her skull.

 

She heard Natasha lean back from her.

 

“Gorgeous. You look gorgeous darling.”

 

She felt helpless.

 

Emily tensed instinctively when she felt Natasha’s hands on her legs. Her legs were pushed apart more before the pressure eased. The gag was straining her mouth too much. She felt like her mouth was going to rip open.

 

Natasha mouth hovered above her skin before she began to kiss the inside of her thighs. Emily choked back a scream when she bit her again, hard. She didn’t ease up and sucked another harsh bruise onto her thigh, continuing the war path until she decided enough was enough. Emily felt her body begin to shake as the woman’s pierced tongue licked up her thigh slowly and painfully.

 

Her hands clenched into fists in the cuffs as Natasha moved to her clit, her tongue circling it at an infuriatingly slow pace. She felt a shock course through her body as her tongue circled again, much slower than the first time. Natasha stopped and dug her nails into Emily’s thighs.

 

“Do you still want me to do this?,” Natasha questioned in low voice. Emily nodded in response. She heard Natasha chuckle. “Good.”

 

The woman’s hands moved under her legs as she pushed them as far apart as Emily could muster.

 

Emily felt her tongue on her again, her hips rocking up as Natasha’s tongue flicked quickly over her clit. Her long nails traced her entrance before two fingers were slipped in.

 

It was excruciatingly painful.

 

Emily’s entire body went rigid as her fingers pumped roughly inside her. Her long nails didn’t work to her advantage in causing her pleasure; just pain. A muffled whimper escaped through the gag.

 

She didn’t stop.

 

Emily laid there in silence as she roughly fucked her. Her body tingled with arousal with each dart of Natasha’s tongue over her clit. And cringed in pain with each pump of her clawed fingers.

 

Eventually Natasha slid her fingers out and wiped them on Emily’s thighs before her nails dug into her skin again. Emily’s back arched as she quickened her pace and intensity. Her tongue was merciless on her. Her hips rocked up again as Natasha’s tongue slid down her folds and back up to her clit. She wanted to scream. Her breaths were coming out in strained gasps from pleasure. She was clammy with sweat from the arousal as a large wave washed over her and sent her crashing back to earth. She shivered as the cold hit her from her dwindling desire.

 

A few tears sneaked out of her eyes and soaked the blindfold.

 

Natasha removed her mouth from the woman. She didn’t say a word as she got off the bed. She returned a moment later, and Emily heard her unlock the handcuffs and remove them from her wrists. The gag was undone next, and finally Natasha took off the blind. Emily wiped her mouth discreetly as she sunk into the bed. She couldn’t stop shaking, the pain hitting her like a truck.

 

Everything hurt.

 

Natasha looked down at her sensually, tucking a strand of hair behind Emily’s ear.

 

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

 

She nodded.

 

It was only a half-lie.

 

Natasha walked over to the switch and flicked it off before moving across the room to get back in bed. She laid down and pulled Emily close to her in one swift motion. Emily appreciated the radiant warmth of the woman and relaxed in her grasp. Natasha pulled the quilt she had over the both of them, resting her chin on Emily’s shoulder.

 

“I like you, Miss Emily.”

 

Emily powered through the throbbing pain in her body and managed a smile.

 

“Good.”

——————

**October 2015**

 

“What are you working on?”

 

Emily looked up from her laptop. Natasha was leaned against the doorway with a glass of red wine in her hand.

 

“Just some stuff for College Algebra.” Natasha rolled her eyes and sat next to her on her bed.

 

“Need any help? I’m a Math major, you know. Or well, was.”

 

“When did you graduate again?”

 

“Too long ago.”

 

Her and Natasha had been seeing one another for almost six months now and she still hadn’t told her how old she was. She liked the mystery, however.

 

Emily now resorted to wearing hoodies and turtleneck sweaters to cover up the marks Natasha left in her.

 

Makeup didn’t even put dents in them.

 

She had scars on her thighs from where her girlfriends nails had broken the skin and caused her to bleed.

 

Which each passing day, Emily felt herself growing more and more attracted to her. She wasn’t sure what it was.

 

She knew she was terrified of her.

 

The other day she smashed a glass on Madge’s foot because she didn’t clean up her dishes. She had to get sixteen stitches. Liv hadn’t talked to her since.

 

“They’ll come around. They forget it’s my fucking house,” she had assured Emily.

 

Emily was thankful she was never on the receiving end of her abrupt rage.

 

Yet.

 

They were all at college now. Mike and Hannah had moved away overseas to study abroad. She saw Jessica frequently, however.

 

Jessica didn’t like Natasha.

 

The two had met on one of their dates. Jessica was all smiles and awful jokes around her girlfriend, but when she took Emily home, she could see the anger behind her eyes.

 

“She’s not nice to you, Em.”

 

“She’s not really nice to anyone.”

 

“Jesus Emily. She gives me weird vibes.”

 

“You don’t have to like her. She makes me _happy,_ Jess. So fuck off, would ya?”

 

They didn’t speak about Natasha again.

 

Natasha took a sip of her wine and closed Emily’s computer. Emily opened it back only for it to be shut again. She looked over at her girlfriend with an irritated expression.

 

“Nat, I have to turn this in before midnight.” Natasha scoffed.

 

“Fuck it. I want you to come with us tonight.”

 

Her stomach flipped.

 

One night a month, Natasha, Liv,and Madge would go out together. Emily never knew why, or what it was for, but she was never invited. She’d asked once. Natasha had just smiled at her like she was a child asking to drive her mom's car.

 

“Emily, dearest. I’ll let you come along when I think you’re ready,” she had stated.

 

“Oh come on. I think I can handle a little danger.”

 

“I said you can come when I think you’re ready,” she had snapped tensely. Emily had felt her chest tighten at her harsh tone.

 

She never brought it up again.

 

Until now.

 

“Wait, for real?” Natasha nodded. A malicious smile stretched across her face.

 

She felt a chill rush down her spine.

 

“Yes, for real. Ditch your homework. You’re ready,” Natasha assured.

 

Emily didn’t even know what to expect. She tucked her laptop back into her bag and motioned towards the door.

 

“Let me go freshen up real quick.”

 

Natasha got up when she did, exiting her room and going next door to talk to Liv and Madge. Emily walked into the bathroom and pulled the door behind her. She left it open just a crack. She turned on the sink and began to wash her face when she heard Liv’s whiny voice from their bedoom.

 

“You can’t be serious,” she whispered.

 

Emily kept the water going and pressed her ear to the door.

 

“She’s definitely ready. Do you doubt my judgement, Olivia?,” Natasha asked coolly. Emily felt her body grow cold.

 

“No ma’am. If you think she’s ready, then she’s ready. I’m just not sure. She seems like kind of a stuck up bit-”

 

A loud crack was heard as Natasha’s hand collided with Olivia’s face. She heard Madge’s voice next.

 

“Don’t fucking touch her,” the woman snarled. Natasha scoffed.

 

“Your little bitch has a mouth on her. I thought you would’ve fixed that by now, Marjorie.”

 

“It’s only been five fucking months, Natasha. You waited a year for both of us!”

 

Emily cracked the door open a little wider. Fear coursed through her veins as she spotted Liv holding her red face, Madge’s arm draped protectively over her. Natasha was standing over them with cold eyes.

 

“We need to go. If you’re against me, you can ride out the night here and risk getting caught.” She looked to Madge. “Or getting hurt again.” Liv shook her head and leaned into Madge’s embrace.

 

“I’m with you,” she whimpered. Madge looked in Natasha’s general direction and sighed heavily.

 

“You really think it’s okay?” Natasha crossed her arms.

 

“Emily’s a big girl. She can handle a little change.” Emily watched as Madge’s face fell in defeat.

 

“Alright. Let’s go.”

 

Emily hurried back to the sink and haphazardly threw water on her face. Natasha barged in with a bright smile on her face.

 

“Ready to go?” Emily turned off the sink and dried her face with a hand towel. Her stomach clenched and twisted into a pretzel as she smirked.

 

“Where exactly are we going?” Natasha wrapped an arm around her and led her outside the bathroom.

 

“It’s a surprise, love.”

 

Emily hated surprises. She broke away from her grasp and grabbed her bag from Natasha’s bedroom and slung it over her shoulder.

 

Liv guided Madge out to their SUV, opening the door for her girlfriend and helping her up in the car. Natasha and Emily took the back seat. Emily put her seatbelt on and grabbed her girlfriends hand, fingers intertwining with hers. Natasha smiled and kissed her cheek.

 

“You seem a little frightened, love.” Emily scoffed.

 

“I’m not a pussy. I can handle a little danger.”

 

“Danger, you say?”

 

“Yeah. Danger is my middle name, darling.” Natasha chuckled.

 

“We’ll see.”

————

“Are we almost there?”

 

“God you’re like a child on a road trip. Yes, we’re almost there. Calm the fuck down,” Liv snipped from the driver's seat.

 

“Watch your tone, Olivia.”

 

Natasha had blindfolded Emily two minutes into the drive. “To keep the surprise alive and well,” Natasha had reasoned.

 

She wanted to throw up.

 

Eventually she felt the terrain underneath the car change. Emily assumed they had gone off the road.

 

Natasha squeezed her hand reassuringly.

 

“Don’t be scared, dear. This is a very exciting night for you.”

 

“For the last time, I’m not fucking scared. I just hate surprises.” Natasha chuckled. It wasn’t a pleasant sound.

 

“You’ll love this one.”

 

The car slowed to a stop. Liv opened her door and walked around to help Madge out. Natasha opened her door and slid out. She retrieved Emily after a moment and helped her out. They started walking.

 

The ground underneath her booted feet felt rough and gravely. It was silent around them as they walked, the only sound being their feet scuffing the ground below them.

 

“Step carefully, there’s a little ditch coming up,” Natasha warned. Emily did as she was told. A cold sweat broke out over her body as the light changed around them. It was so dark. Even through the blindfold, light had been faintly present before.

 

Now it was nothing but pitch black.

 

After minutes upon minutes of hiking through the unknown location, Natasha stopped and released her.

 

“What’s the time, Olivia?”

 

Pause.

 

“It’s 9:45.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

Emily reached for her blindfold.

 

“Not yet,” Natasha snapped. “Leave it on until I tell you.”

 

Emily wrung her hands together nervously as she waited. She listened intently. She swore she could hear the sounds of clothes dropping to the earth.

 

“Take it off.”

 

Her hands moved up and undid the blindfold.

 

She took a step back at the sight.

 

They were deep in the woods. Trees surrounded them in the clearing they stood in. Only a few beams of moonlight shone through the limbs.

 

All of the girls were completely naked.

 

Natasha held a knife in her hand.

 

Emily could now see each of them had a scar on their chest. They looked like moon phases. Liv and Madge had half moons. Natasha’s was full.

 

Emily knew she was going to die.

 

“Emily, are you aware what tonight is?,” Natasha inquired. Emily swallowed hard.

 

“Well is not the night I’m fucking dying, that’s for sure. If you brought me out here to kill me, you’re gonna have to try harder than that shitty little knife.”

 

Natasha laughed hard. The others girls giggled uneasily.

 

“My dear girl. We’re not here to kill you. Come here,” Natasha cooed. Emily shook her head and stepped back further.

 

“Fuck no. This is crazy,” she gasped out. Natasha rushed towards her. She began to run, but the woman was stronger and faster. She gripped her girlfriends arm and pulled her up against her nude body. She slowly removed her shirt and tossed it behind her.

 

“Tonight’s a full moon, baby doll. And we want you to join us in our spoils,” Natasha whispered into her ear. Emily felt her body begin to quiver with fear.

 

“What spoils?”

 

She didn’t even have time to blink before Natasha beckoned the two girls closer. Liv led Madge over to Emily’s side while Liv took the other. They held onto her tightly. She didn’t even try to struggled.

 

Natasha cleared her throat.

 

“Sisters, tonight we welcome a new member into our pack. Emily Davis-“ She paused and held the knifes tip under her chin. “-You are now one of us.”

 

“Natasha, what the fu-“

 

The knife moved down and cut into her sternum. She let out a sickening scream as Natasha began to carve into her chest. Madge clamped a sweaty hand over her mouth as Natasha carved a crude design into her chest with the knife. Emily choked back a sob as the pain coarsed through her body and blood began to drip down her chest. Natasha stopped after a moment and threw the knife down.

 

“Release her.”

 

The two complied. Emily looked down at her chest and felt her stomach lurch at the design.

 

A crescent moon.

 

Natasha grinned down at her, tucking a finger under her chin.

 

“We’re not done yet.”

 

Emily looked up at the sky as the widow of clouds parted from the moon. She heard someone crash to the ground beside her.

 

It was Olivia.

 

The small girl looked to be in an enormous amount of pain, her chest heaving hard as she dug her nails into the soft dirt beneath them. She let out a pained cry as her back arched and twisted in a grotesque manner. Madge fell next, unable to comfort her girlfriend as the pain took hold of her too.

 

Natasha did not fall.

 

She closed her eyes and seemed to be awaiting the pain.

 

Her body twitched and jerked as she changed before Emily’s eyes. Her nails grew out longer. Her teeth sharper. Her ears grew upright and pointed.

 

Emily backed up against the base of a tree and watched in horror as the women around her morphed into monsters.

 

Soon, they were unrecognizable. They looked like over sized wolves. Large, threatening beasts.

 

Emily thought she was losing her mind.

 

They were werewolves.

 

She stumbled to her feet as Natasha fell to all fours and opened her golden eyes.

 

They were locked on her.

 

She let out a sharp howl and charged.

 

Emily was able to barely dodge her attack as she ran towards what she hoped what the exit of the thick woods.

 

She heard a half-scream, half-howl behind her. Two more howls responded.

 

She leapt over a root and kept running.

 

The fallen tree came from nowhere. Emily fell to the ground. She yelled in panic, picked herself up, and kept running. She fumbled for her phone in her pocket.

 

She dialed Jessica’s number.

 

She answered in two rings.

 

“Hey girl! What’s up?”

 

Emily’s breath came out in heavy, panicked gasps as she took a right.

 

“Helllooooooo? God Em, did you buttdial me during sex again? I told you to turn off your phone-“

 

The howls grew closer.

 

They were directly behind her.

 

“Whoa what the fuck? Is Natasha a furry or something?”

 

Emily took a left.

 

“Jesus fucking _shit_ Je-Jess Natasha fucking brought me to the middle of fucking nowhere with her roommates and I thought this was some weird bonding ritual but they’re fucking insane and now they’re trying to fucking kill me!,” Emily screeched into the phone.

 

Jess was quiet on the other end.

 

“Em, you’re so full of shit.”

 

Emily never saw her coming.

 

Something hard landed on top of her and pinned her to the ground. Her phone flew from her hand and landed in the leaves near her. She screamed in terror as claws raked down her back.

 

A sharp growl was heard behind her and the wolf pinning her got off. Emily whipped around and tried to stand. She fell back onto the ground. Blood oozed from the wounds on her back as she saw who was approaching.

 

Natasha.

 

The largest wolf growled and loomed above her. Emily scooted back. Natasha raised a large paw and knocked her across the face. She fell on her back and felt the air leave her in a painful rush.

 

Natasha pinned her to the ground.

 

Her jaws lingered inches from her neck.

 

The two met each other’s eyes before her jaws closed around Emily’s throat.

 

Emily expected to die.

 

But death never came.

 

An electric shock surged through her body as Natasha clamped down on her throat. Blood gushed from the wound. Natasha released her after a moment and took a step back. A heavily scarred wolf-Madge-stepped forward with its teeth bared. Ready for the kill. Natasha snapped at her and growled menacingly.

 

Emily had never been in so much pain in her life.

 

Her body twisted painfully as the air was sucked dry from her body. Lightning coursed through her veins as she let out a horrific wail. She gasped for air as her back arched painfully. Her blood turned to ice. A sharp pain entered her head and pounded against her skull with a striking force.

 

The last thing she saw before darkness was the full moon.

 

Bright above them.

—————-

The pain has subsided.

 

Consciousness came slowly the next morning. She was in Natasha’s bedroom. She knew that for sure. Her eyes blinked open slowly and she blinked them a few times over to clear the daze from them.

 

Panic set in as her hand went to her throat. A heavy gauze bandage had been wrapped securely around the wound. It was soaked with thick, black blood.

 

She needed to go home.

 

Her phone was on Natasha’s nightstand. It was horribly cracked, but from what Emily could see, it was still functioning.

 

“Good morning, sweet girl.”

 

Emily’s head jerked up at the sound of Natasha’s voice.

 

Her girlfriend stood in the doorway of her bedroom with a mug in her hand. She approached Emily cautiously and set the mug beside her on the table.

 

She eased herself down to the edge of the bed.

 

“How are you feeling?,” she questioned. Her tone was gentle and soothing. Emily removed her hand from her bandaged throat.

 

“Okay.” Natasha nodded.

 

“I understand you’re probably upset. And have many questions.”

 

Emily didn’t even know where to begin. She stared blankly at the woman.

 

She had to lie.

 

“I-I don’t remember anything,” she lied in a whimper. Natasha frowned.

 

“Not a thing?” Emily shook her head.

 

“What happened to me? Everything hurts.” Natasha’s eyes lit up. She seemed excited.

 

Emily wanted to punch her.

 

“Oh, we went up to the Santa Monica Mountains last night to hike. Some feral dog came out of nowhere and attacked you. Madge practically had to rip it off you.” Emily forced herself to nod as her hand went back up to her throat.

 

“Why didn’t you take me to the hospital?” Natasha shook her head and moved closer to her.

 

“It wasn’t deep enough for stitches, thank god. Liv was able to patch you up when we got back here.”

 

“What if it gets infected or something? God what the fuck is wrong with you?”

 

Emily grabbed her phone from the nightstand and started for the door. Natasha stood up and grabbed her arm tightly.

 

“Where are you going?” Emily yanked her arm away from her with such force she knocked herself in the face. She winced at the pain and shook her head.

 

“I’m going to the fucking E.R. Like a normal person would when they get attacked by a feral fucking animal.” Natasha narrowed her eyes.

 

“I don’t understand why you’re so worked up. We took care of you. You’re fine. You’re not dead.” Emily scoffed and tucked her phone into her waistband.

 

“Yeah? Well I don’t understand why you’re such a fucking moron.”

 

She heard the hit before she felt it.

 

Her hand rose to her burning cheek. Natasha stared back in shock. Emily pushed down the tears as she rushed for the front door.

 

"We're through."

 

“Emily, wait, please. Please try to understand!”

 

Emily whipped around with embers burning in her eyes.

 

“Understand the palm of my hand, bitch,” she spat out as she slapped Natasha as hard as she could across the face. The larger woman fell back onto the floor. Anger burned in her golden eyes as she sat up on the floor. An unnerving laugh rumbled in her chest.

 

“You need me. You have no idea how much you need me, Emily.”

 

Emily shook out her hand and walked off.

 

“I don’t fucking need you.”

 

She hurried for the front door and fled the house. Her throat closed as tears forced their way into her eyes. A sob escaped her lips as she fumbled for her phone and unlocked it.

 

_**5 New Messages from Jess [purple heart emoji]** _

_**New Message from Sam** _

_**3 New Messages from Beth Washington** _

_**10 Missed calls from Jess [purple heart emoji]** _

 

Emily ran until she couldn’t see Natasha’s house. She sat down on the bench at the bus stop. She shook through her sobs as they rolled out freely.

 

She read the messages slowly.

 

**Sam**

 

**10/27/2015 11:47 PM:** _Hey Em, Jess is a little worried. Could ya give her a call back when you can? Thanks [red heart emoji X2]_

 

**Beth Washington**

 

**10/27/2015 11:36 PM:** _hey emily call jess or sam please before they have a fucking meltdown or an aneurysm_

 

**Today 12:03 AM:** _emily davis for the love of god please fucking answer your phone_

 

**Today 8:05 AM:** _emily. don’t make me call your mom_

 

**Jess [purple heart emoji]**

 

**10/27/2015 10:10 PM:** _Emily what the fuck was that call about lol?_

 

**10/27/2015 10:54 PM:** _Are you and Natasha having weird furry sex???? In the woods????? Where it’s dirty and gross???? You’re wild bitch ;)_

 

**10/27/2015 11:05 PM:** _Hey call me back I wanna talk to you ASAP I’m a little worried :/_

 

**10/27/2015 11:28 PM:** _I’m sorry for saying you’re full of shit oh my God call me back please I’ve called you like five times now_

 

**Today 4:09 AM:** _Emily nobodies heard from you I haven’t slept all night please please please call me back as soon as you fucking can_

 

Emily’s tears slowed to a stop as she called Jess.

 

It didn’t even ring once.

 

“Emily?”

 

Her tears came back full force.

 

“Jess, I’m so sorry,” she choked out.

 

“No, no. Don't be sorry. I’m just glad you’re okay, you fucking bitch. What happened last night?”

 

Emily looked behind her and felt panic set in.

 

Natasha was standing ten feet away from her.

 

And she was smiling.

 

“Please come get me, PLEASE!,” she screamed into the phone. She stood up from the bench and ran down the street as fast as she could. Jess didn’t respond for a moment.

 

“Emily, did she hurt you?” Her voice was low and serious.

 

“Jess, please. Please just fucking pick me up.”

 

“Where are you?”

 

“I’m by Natasha’s and she’s fucking following me,” she gasped out. She looked behind her.

 

She was gone.

 

She heard Jess get to her feet and start run running.

 

“Run to the Starbucks by your place and wait there. Make a fucking scene if she follows you in. I'll be there in five minutes.”

 

“Jessica, it’s a fifteen-“

 

She was met with silence as Jessica hung up.

 

Emily resumed her sprint down the street. She reached the Starbucks after a two minute marathon and ran inside. She composed herself when she burst through the doors. Some of the patrons turned to stare at her.

 

“Fuck off,” she spat. They turned away.

 

Her phone buzzed.

 

_**2 New Messages from Jess [purple heart emoji]** _

 

**9:06 AM:** _Hey I’m out front are you in there_

 

**9:08 AM:** _If she followed you I’ll come in and kill her I don’t even care_

 

She walked briskly for the doors.

 

Jessica was standing outside of her cherry red convertible looking around for her. She ran to her when she spotted her. Her hand moved up to push up her sunglasses on top of her head as she surveyed the area.

 

“Is she here?” Emily shook her head and got into her friends car.

 

“I don’t think so.” Jessica got into her car and turned it on. She backed out of the parking spot and sped out onto the busy street without batting an eye.

 

“I’ll run her over if I see her,” she assured her best friend.

 

Emily sunk into the seat. Her hand went up to her bandaged neck. Jess caught sight of the bandage and her eyes went wide with shock and disgust.

 

“What. The. Fuck.” Emily shook her head slowly. Her brain collided against her skull as a headache began to set in.

 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Emily mumbled. Jessica scoffed.

 

“Try me. God, I’m going to kill that bitch.” Emily closed her eyes as she finally regained her composure. Jessica turned onto her street and pulled her car into the driveway. Emily opened her eyes slowly and sighed.

 

“Jess, take me home.” Jessica shook her head.

 

“You’re staying with me. If she’s really fucking following you, the first place she’ll look is your apartment.” She hopped out of the car and ran around to Emily’s side. She opened the door and helped her friend out, leading her up the concrete steps to her house. Jess fumbled with her keys for a moment before she unlocked the door and led Emily to her bedroom.

 

Jessica closed the door behind her and helped Emily sit on her bed. She sat beside her and sighed heavily.

 

“What happened, Em?”

 

Emily felt herself laugh.

 

“I don’t even know.”

—————-

**November 2015**

 

It had been a month since Natasha’s attack on her.

 

Her bite wound had healed miraculously fast. Now it was nothing more than a sickening scar.

 

It wasn’t the only scar she had.

 

The crude carving of the crescent moon in her chest had scarred horrifically. She had an appointment to get it covered next week. Beth had designed her a beautiful piece to cover it up; a deer skull surrounded by several types of colorful flowers.

 

She never expected Beth to be the most supportive through all of this.

 

The two were never close. They practically hated each other after Emily’s failed attempt of a prank on Hannah.

 

But something about trauma makes people flock to you.

 

She practically lived at Jessica’s house now. She barely saw her mother anymore. And she felt fucking awful about it.

 

But she didn’t know what to tell her.

 

Coming out to her mother was supposed to be planned. To take time at just the right moment.

 

But after Natasha started sending threatening letters, she more or less had to tell her.

 

Her mother had been silent. She had looked up at her after five rough minutes of sickening quiet and finally spoke.

 

“We can get a restraining order.”

 

They never did.

 

Natasha stopped trying to contact her.

 

Emily could barely keep going through college. The university wasn’t too understanding about her situation.

 

But she couldn’t drop out.

 

She unlocked her front door and walked inside for the first time in days. Emily headed to her room to pack a quick bag for what she would need for a few nights at Sams place.

 

Her phone buzzed.

 

She felt her throat burn.

 

**_New Message from DONOTREPLY_ **

 

Natasha.

 

She opened it against her better judgement.

 

**9:16 PM:** _I know you’re probably going to ignore this, but you really shouldn’t. It’s a full moon tonight._

 

Emily almost dropped her phone.

 

The messages kept coming.

 

**9:18 PM:** _You’re going to turn. I bit you just right. And your first time is going to be fucking horrifying._

 

**9:19 PM:** _I know you would rather swallow glass than see my face again. But you need to come with us to the mountains tonight. If you don’t want to it’s on you. But I don’t want you to hurt somebody._

 

**9:20 PM:** _Because you will._

 

**9:20 PM:** _I was still inexperienced when I turned Madge._

 

**9:21 PM:** _I’m the reason she’s blind._

 

**9:22 PM:** _So unless you want Jessica to lose all her ‘natural advantages’ I think we need to watch you every full moon. Just until you get better._

 

**9:24 PM:** _Emily. Don’t be an idiot._

 

Emily sat down on her bed in shock. She felt sick. So so fucking sick. She closed her eyes and took a steady breath.

 

She had tried to ignore the changes. The heightened senses. The strength. The speed. How she was never cold anymore. How whenever she tried to shave her legs, the hair would be back thick as ever the next day.

 

She didn’t want to believe she had turned her into a monster.

 

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she typed a response.

 

**9:29 PM:** _come get me._

 

Her mind was on autopilot as she packed her bag. She took off all her jewelry and set it on her dresser. Her phone buzzed.

 

**_New Message from DONOTREPLY_ **

 

**9:33 PM:** _I’m outside. Hurry._

 

Emily switched to message Sam as she ran down the stairs.

 

**9:33 PM:** _hey sam i’m gonna stay here tonight. moms been worried_

 

She slammed her door behind her and locked it. She started the trek down her stairs.

 

_**New Message from Sam** _

 

**9:34 PM:** _No worries hon! Get some rest and we’ll chat tomorrow, okay? [red heart emoji]_

 

Emily spotted Liv’s SUV and adjusted her bag over her shoulder. She slowed her sprint to a speed walk and opened the back door. She climbed in without a word.

 

And shut off her phone.

 

Liv’s tires squealed as she peeled out of the parking lot and sped for the highway ramp.

 

Natasha was dead silent in the front seat. Madge looked in her direction with a frown on her scarred face.

 

“How’ve you been?,” she asked. It sounded 100% genuine. Emily set her bag down on the floor.

 

“As good as a recent turned monster can be,” she shot back bitterly. Madge looked away and cleared her throat. Natasha slowly turned to look at them.

 

“When did you figure it out?” Emily scoffed.

 

“I knew the second I woke up. I’m a bitter bitch Natasha, you know this. I remember everything. And I would especially remember my girlfriend and her creepy dog cult carving into my chest, turning into mutant wolves, and trying to fucking kill me.” Liv scoffed in offense.

 

“We’re not a cult. We’re a pack. Our kind stick together, or we get killed. And we didn’t try to kill you.” Emily narrowed her eyes and leaned forward. She looked directly into Natasha’s eyes.

 

“You tried to rip my fucking throat out.” Natasha laughed bitterly and leaned forward.

 

“If I was trying to rip your throat out, you would be six feet under by now. I thought you had what it takes to join us. But you were a fucking coward.” She turned back around as Liv pulled off the road. “But I don’t give up that easily.” Emily felt rage overtake her as she leaned back against the seat. A half smirk crossed her lips.

 

“I want to be cremated. So I wouldn’t have been six feet under.”

 

Natasha chuckled.

 

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

Liv parked the SUV and practically leapt out of the car to get to Madge. She grabbed her hand and the two took off running into the woods. Natasha removed the keys from the ignition and threw them into her bag. She looked back at Emily and opened her door.

 

“Let's put your speed to use.”

 

She put her backpack on and took off into the trees.

 

Emily jumped out and followed her.

 

She was never an athletic person. She despised gym in high school, and sports had been out of the question. But now?

 

Running made her feel alive.

 

Her feet thudded on the earth below her as she ran through the woods after the other girls. Her lungs felt bigger, more efficient.

 

She loved it.

 

With quick thinking she hopped over the fallen tree that had befell her last time. A smile crossed her face as she caught up with the rest of the girls.

 

They were in the same clearing as before. Liv and Madge were half naked as they placed their clothes into Natasha’s bag. Natasha was already naked and leaned up against a tree. She locked eyes with Emily and beckoned to her bag.

 

“Strip and put your clothes in here.” Emily shook her head.

 

“Why can’t I keep my clothes on?” Natasha pushed herself off the tree and looked her up and down.

 

“If you want to rip up your nice clothes your mom spent a fortune on to make you happy, be my guest. But this is fucking Twilight. Your clothes aren’t just going to morph back on when you come to in the morning,” Natasha grumbled.

 

She stripped slowly, her back turned to the girls as she held her clothes in her arms. She turned back around once she was completely naked and placed her clothes into Natasha’s bag. Natasha zipped up her backpack and tucked it under a tree root. She looked up at the sky and then at the girls.

 

“Get ready,” she warned Emily. She looked to the two girls. “Step back from her. She’s going to be panicked.” Liv and Madge complied.

 

It came all too suddenly.

 

She thought the bite was bad.

 

The same electricity coursed through her veins as she let out a pained scream. She fell down onto her knees. Her arms wrapped around herself to try and get rid of the pain.

 

Her body felt like it was going to break in half.

 

The nails on her fingers began to grow and thicken at an alarming rate. A sickening scream erupted from her as her bones shifted and changed. Her hands were getting longer. Her shoulders were getting broader. Her teeth longer and sharper. She squeezed her eyes shut.

 

She didn’t want to see herself become a monster.

 

_“GOD **FUCK!** ,”_ she screeched as her hands went to her hold her throbbing head. New thoughts began to pour in without her consent.

 

_You need to run need to run hide run and hide run run run run run_

 

“SHUT UP!,” she pleaded. Her eyes shot open. The world was blurry and dizzy before her. Natasha was standing a few feet away from her. The other two were nowhere to be seen. Emily’s vision worsened as new waves of pain washed over her.

 

It wasn’t so dark anymore.

 

She fell onto all fours. Her chest was heaving painfully as her bones snapped and shifted to meet with the new changes.

 

Finally it was over.

 

She felt stronger.

 

Freer.

 

Natasha had begun to change as well finally, albeit very slowly. Her face was smug as she stared down at the woman.

 

“Hurts, doesn’t it dearest?”

 

Emily snarled at her ex girlfriend and felt a primal rage take hold of her.

 

_Bad bad bad she’s bad kill her kill her kill her kill her_

 

She couldn’t stop herself.

 

Before she knew it she tackled her ex to the ground and pinned her. Natasha screamed beneath her and fought against her grasp. Her body shifted under Emily’s grasps as she began to change as well.

 

She shoved Emily off her and began to run for it.

 

But Emily was quicker than she was at the moment.

 

She tackled her to the ground. Her large claws struck her body over and over and over again.

 

_You hurt me you hurt me you did this die die die die_

 

Her thoughts wouldn’t stop.

 

She clamped her jaws over the left side of her face and bit down as hard as she could.

 

Natasha kicked her in the stomach with every ounce of strength left in her and scrambled back away from her.

 

“I CAN’T SEE! _I CAN'T SEE!_ ,” she wailed pathetically. She sobbed in horror as her clawed hands went to her now blind eye. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?,” she howled.

 

_Run run run run run you’re going to die you’re going to die_

 

Emily’s instincts took hold of her and she ran into the woods.

 

Natasha’s scream soon faded into sharp howls.

 

She could understand them now.

 

_You’re dead so dead group up group up get her she hurt me she hurt me,_ she was screaming.

 

She had to get out of there.

 

Emily ran for hours until her legs felt like they would give out. She settled under a tree and looked up at the sky.

 

Nobody knew it was going to rain that night.

 

Thick clouds had covered the full moon as the rain began to pour. Emily whimpered in pain as the ice flooded her veins once more. Changing back was painful too. She squeezed her eyes shut as her bones and joints snapped and popped to return herself back to normal. Her head cleared. Her vision brightened. Soon the pain had subsided.

 

What has she done?

 

It was all a blur. Everything seemed like a dream. Emily weakly rose to her feet and walked through the forest in the rain. She reached the clearing before the others and dug in Natasha’s bag for Liv’s keys.

 

A twig snapped behind her.

 

She turned the bag upside down and searched through the clothes until a jingle was heard.

 

“You’re fucking dead.”

 

Emily grabbed the keys and took off.

 

“YOU’RE FUCKING DEAD YOU CUNT!,” Natasha shrieked behind her.

 

The woods seemed to stretch forever until she found the car. She unlocked it and jumped inside the driver's side and started the vehicle. Natasha emerged from the forest with Liv and Madge in tow.

 

Emily was able to get a good, hard look at her before she drove off.

 

Her once beautiful visage had been clawed to shreds. Deep, long claw marks ravaged the left side of her face. Her left eye was swollen completely shut from the wounds. Deep gashes covered the rest of her body and coated it in dark, sticky blood.

 

She sped away before they even got close to the car.

 

Emily didn’t know what to do as she sped down the highway. She slammed on the gas as she weaved through traffic. She was barely able to see through the rain and her returning vision.

 

She needed to go home.

 

But she had also just stolen a car.

 

And now three people wanted her dead.

 

She pulled over to think.

 

Emily unbuckled and climbed into the backseat. She grabbed her bag and pulled out her phone. Her finger held down the power button as she waited for the phone to turn on.

 

She slipped her grey turtleneck over her head as she stared down at her phone.

 

“Oh fuck me.”

 

_**4 New Messages from Jess [purple heart emoji]** _

_**3 New Messages from Tattoo Guru (Beth)** _

_**New Message from Sam** _

_**New Message from Matt [cowboy emoji]** _

_**3 New Messages from DONOTREPLY** _

 

She pulled out her cigarettes and lit on up as she read through the texts.

 

**Jess [purple heart emoji]**

**11/25/2015 10:05 PM:** _Hey can I come over tonight? I need help with my hw :”(_

 

**11/25/2015 10:30 PM:** _Emily Davis I know you’re home Sam told me you stayed there tonight >:(_

 

**Today 12:09 AM:** _Emily I’m gonna FAIL I didn’t turn in my Comp homework on time_

 

**Today 1:04 AM:** _Sweet dreams you traitorous bitch <3 [kissy face emoji]_

 

  
**Tattoo Guru (Beth)**

**11/25/2015 11:38 PM:** _emily did you get kidnapped by your ex and her cult again jess just called me crying about her comp homework_

 

**Today 12:10 AM:** _i tried to help her but she’s a lost cause she didn’t even read the book lmfao_

 

**Today 2:15 AM** : _also what time/date is your appointment i wanna be there when they make magic happen [sparkle emoji]_

 

**Sam**

**11/25/2015 10:56 PM:** _Hey what are you up to tomorrow? I’m having a study night at my house if you’d like to come! Just RSVP me! [red heart emoji X2]_

 

**Matt [cowboy emoji]**

**11/25/2015 10:59 PM:** _Hey are you going to Sam’s thing tomorrow? I’m debating if I should actually go [rolling eyes emoji]_

 

Emily covered her mouth as she read through the last set of messages.

 

**DONOTREPLY**

**Today 4:07 AM** : _You’re in a world of trouble, my sweet girl._

 

**Today 4:10 AM:** _You’re nothing without me you disgusting cunt._

 

**Today 4:18 AM:** _Don’t forget I have your address. I can easily find Jessica’s. And Samantha’s. And Matthew’s. Next full moon I could have them dead. It’s up to you._

 

She was doing to pass out.

 

Emily’s head slumped against the backseat as she freely sobbed.

 

How did her life get this bad, this quickly?

 

She took in a shuddering breath as her fingers sped blindly over the keys.

 

She wasn’t going to let this woman ruin her life anymore.

 

**4:25 AM:** _i’m leaving the car on the side of the road so don’t worry about that you piece of shit_

 

**4:26 AM:** _i’m 4.0 bitch. honor roll. you really think you can outsmart me? i doubt you even graduated college._

 

**4:26 AM:** _oh, and if you hurt my friends or my mother, i’ll take your other eye :)_

 

**4:27 AM:** _i’m not scared of you. the cars by the exit to beverly hills. have fun finding the keys :)_

 

With one swift press of a button, Emily blocked her number.

 

The woman finished getting dressed and stepped out of the car with her bag over her shoulder. She stood beside the car and ordered an Uber.

 

She chucked the keys down the ramp and watched as they disappeared from sight.

 

She needed some sleep.

—————-

**January 2016**

“Three…two…one, HAPPY FUCKING NEW YEAR!,” Jess drunkenly called out to the room, holding up her drink in a cheers to the party goers before turning to Emily. “‘specially to you, Em.” She gave Emily a quick peck on the lips before walking around to mingle some more now that 2016 was in full effect.

 

Sam held up her drink from her spot on Beth’s lap before taking a swig. She leaned down and gave Beth a long, passionate kiss. Emily rolled her eyes.

 

Josh and Chris were at the snack table piling their plates high with cheese puffs and M&Ms. Emily watched them get high off their asses before the new year came. She smiled softly at the sight of Jess waltzing over to them and helping them put a chip their plates one chip at a time.

 

“Happy new year, Em,” a warm voice spoke next to her. Emily looked behind her and sighed in relief.

 

Matt was there with his arm draped over Hannah, whose face was flushed crimson from the alcohol.

 

They’d been all over one another since Hannah had been visiting from France. Emily didn’t know how anyone could do a long distance relationship. Especially a big teddy bear like Matt.

 

“You too Matt,” she replied softly. She gave a nod to Hannah as well as she turned on her heel and walked towards Beth and Sam. She sat down on the couch next to them. Sam parted from Beth and handed Emily her beer knowingly.

 

“Here, Em. I’m done for the night.”

 

“Thanks, Sammy.”

 

“Of course. Just don’t party too hard.”

 

Emily chugged the rest of the piss-water tasting beer in no time flat.

 

She never got drunk anymore.

 

She could drink and drink for hours and only feel a slight buzz.

 

It was awful.

 

She pushed herself up and winced when her phone buzzed.

 

Natasha had seemingly dropped off the planet.

 

She never showed up at Emily’s apartment. Or Jessica’s house. Or Sam’s. She didn’t even get a new number to harass and belittle her from.

 

But it didn’t stop Emily from feeling absolutely terrified anytime she received a text.

 

A sigh of relief left her lips.

 

_**New Message from Joshua Fucking Washington** _

 

**12:09 AM** : _hye em u wanna mete a cute fkcin girl who isn’t awlfu_

 

**12:09 AM:** _hey josh you wanna maybe fucking speak english_

 

**12:10 AM:** _cute lead girl from band is here cmoe mete her ;) she’s,,,,,an angle_

 

Emily sighed and pushed herself up off the couch. She snagged another drink from the counter and made her way towards the rec room. her eyes scanned the room as she searched for Josh. He was standing in the corner with Chris, watching a tall red headed woman play pool. He spotted Emily and beckoned her over.

 

“Emmmmmmmmmilllyyyyy!,” he slurred out. “Come meet m’singer!”

 

Emily rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs into the room. The girl handed her pool stick off to Chris as she turned to face them.

 

Emily stopped in her tracks.

 

She had the prettiest hazel eyes Emily had ever seen in her life. Her red hair was long and rested just below her breasts. Beautiful, intricately detailed tattoos lined her arms and collarbone. Emily smiled at one of the tattoos; ‘Bite me.’

 

Oh, how she wanted to.

 

She closed the gap between them and craned her head up to look at the woman. The redhead’s ruby lips turned up in a smile.

 

“You’re Joshy’s friend, Emily, right?,” she asked. Emily detected a bit of an accent; she couldn’t place it. Maybe Northern. Emily snorted.

 

“I wouldn’t call us friends. Forced acquaintances maybe. I tolerate him at most,” she quipped. The redhead laughed; a pretty, twinkling laugh that made Emily’s heart swell.

 

“I like you already.”

 

“That’s a shock.”

 

Emily held out her hand.

 

“I’m Emily, Josh’s forced acquaintance.” The girl immediately shook Emily’s hand. It was adorned with several different expensive looking rings that sparkled in the light above them.

 

“Margot Bloom.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B) blease leave a review for me if you're able


	7. Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate is a strong word.   
> That's why we use it.
> 
> Title taken from the Paper Kite's 2010 Single. 
> 
> Warning in this chapter for sexual scenes and graphic depictions of violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fucking christ.   
> not only is this chapter an absolute fucking trainwreck, it's a 16k trainwreck.   
> this was torture for me to write. literal torture. i do NOT like writing these kids having a hard time or being in pain, but alas, the plot,,,,  
> after this chapter, the real story shall resume. there will be other flashback chapters in the future, but hopefully none will be this extensive or this PAINFUL to write. god.   
> unbeta'd, my new computer has frozen like 8 times trying to post this, so please dont shit on me for any million typos you're gonna find   
> there's several songs mentioned in this, and they'll all be listed at the end  
> please enjoy!

**February 2016**

 

“Okay, tell me what this sounds like.” 

 

Emily watched as Margot scoured the basement for her guitar, leaping over piles of garbage and dirty laundry to reach her instrument. She spotted it and picked it up, returning to the dirtied couch Emily was sitting on. 

 

“You mind pluggin’ this in for me?,” the redhead asked as she motioned to the amp. Emily nodded and complied, plugging the guitar in and leaning back. 

 

Her and Margot were practically inseparable after their meeting on New Years. Emily was drawn to her charm, how gorgeous she was, and most importantly, her gentleness. 

 

She needed that right now. 

 

Emily watched as she strummed a few random chords of her guitar before playing a simple little melody. She looked back up at Emily and gave a hopeful smile. 

 

“Well? I mean, it’s not much right now, but it’s just a little something.” Emily smiled back. 

 

“Sounds good so far.” She looked at her watch and grimaced. 

 

8:20 PM. 

 

“Hey, I hate to be a drag but I’ve gotta go,” Emily admitted reluctantly. Margot slumped her shoulders. 

 

“I thought you said you could stay over tonight?” Emily shook her head. 

 

“Tomorrow night I’m free. Or, any other night. Just not tonight.” Margot smirked and set her guitar down. 

 

“Got a hot date?” Emily scoffed. 

 

“You wish.” She stood up and grabbed her bag. Margot stood up as well and walked over to the garage door. She pulled the chain down as hard as she could, raising the door. Emily waited until it was halfway up to slip underneath it. Margot gave a slight wave with her free hand. 

 

“Text me when you get home later, okay?” Emily nodded. 

 

“Will do.” She turned and headed for her car without looking back. The disappointment in the air was almost enough to make her choke. 

 

She hated keeping secrets. 

 

Especially this one. 

 

Emily slipped into her mother's car and turned the keys in the ignition. 

 

It was a long drive to the mountains. 

 

—————

 

God, everything hurt. 

 

She never got used to the pain the day after the full moon. 

 

She didn’t know if she ever would. 

 

Emily stretched from under the tree and searched for her bag. The black bag had been tucked haphazardly behind a rock along with her clothing. She crawled over to her belongings and threw her clothing back on, wincing from the aching in her bones as she lifted her arms over her head. Her body was covered in bruises and cuts from the night before. 

 

Once dressed, she grabbed her belongings and started the trek to her car. She reached the vehicle after a brisk walk and slipped into the SUV. The rising sun had filled the car with a warm orange glow. She dug around in her bag for her phone and switched it on. 

 

As usual, she had a slew of texts awaiting her. 

 

**_5 New Messages from Margot [tongue emoji] [music note emoji]_ **

**_2 New Messages from Jess [purple heart emoji]_ **

**_New Message from Tattoo Guru (Beth)_ **

**_New Message from Matt [cowboy emoji]_ **

**_New Message from Ashley Brown_ **

 

**Margot [tongue emoji] [music note emoji]**

**02/22/2016 8:50 PM:** _ did you make it home alright?  _

**02/22/2016 9:16 PM:** _ emmmmmmmm  _

**02/22/2016 11:58 PM:** _ im gonna assume u passed tf out like the lazy ass u are [laughing emoji] _

**Today 4:09 AM:** _ [disgusting.jpeg]  _

**Today 4:10 AM:** _ u see my fucking hair? gross. i’m unfollowing myself jfc [broken heart emoji] _

 

Emily laughed despite herself. The redhead’s hair was sticking out at all angles, and she had the most disappointed expression Emily had ever seen someone give. She typed a quick response before continuing with her messages. 

 

**6:09 AM:** _ you look like the fucking mayor of whoville from the live action grinch movie.  _

**6:10 AM:** _ it’s a good look for you [winky face emoji] _

 

She went back to clearing her messages. 

 

**Jess [purple heart emoji]**

**Today 12:30 AM:** _ Emilyyyyyyyy mdsodrunk lmao _

**Today 12:37 AM:** _ Didu know sma has a wtin?????? she’s here rn beth confimred [purple heart emoji X16] _

 

**Tattoo Guru (Beth)**

**Today 12:40 AM:** _ sorry in advance for any drunk texts jess is sending you sam and i are taking her home lmao she tried to kiss a stopsign  _

 

**Matt [cowboy emoji]**

**Today 12:43 AM:** _ Emily. You missed the party of the fucking century.  _

 

**Ashley Brown**

**Today 5:19 AM:** _ hey scale of 1-math genius how good are you at algebra i’m about to drop out of college if i can’t figure out this problem  _

 

Emily sighed as she tucked her phone back into her bag and began the long drive back home. 

 

\--------

 

_ Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! _

 

Emily groaned loudly at the sound of her phone receiving text after text. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed. Her eyes glanced to the clock on her wall. 11:15 AM. 

 

She hated the long nights. 

 

Her bones cracked as she sat up in bed and retrieved her phone. 

 

A light smile crossed her lips. 

 

**_4 New Messages from Margot [tongue emoji] [music note emoji]_ **

**11:14 AM:** _ ASAJDAKSDJ EMILY OHMYGOD  _

**11:14 AM:** _ [newmayor.jpeg] _

**11:15 AM:** _ step aside mayor maywho, there’s a new sheriff in town [cowboy emoji] [winky face emoji] _

**11:15 AM:** _ also good morning sleeping beauty did you have a nice hibernation??????  _

 

Emily burst into uncontrollable laughter at the picture. Margot had styled her hair to look like the mayors, and had speedily made herself a button that said ‘Mayor’ and taped it on her bare skin. Tears from laughter sprung up in her eyes as she clutched her stomach and composed herself.

 

**11:18 AM:** _ Margot oh my fucking god i can’t breathe [laughing emoji X3] _

**11:18 AM:** _ and ugh, i’m sorry. i had a killer migraine when i got home so i knocked out. _

**11:20 AM:** _ hope you weren’t too worried about me [kiss emoji] _

 

**11:20 AM:** _ me??? worried??? about the most beautiful girl ever crafted by jesus christ himself??? always [smirk emoji] _

**11:20 AM:** _ it’s okay, i honestly figured u wiped out you seemed a little off last night _

**11:21 AM:** _ i had a Q for you though  _

 

Emily felt her stomach drop. 

 

**11:22 AM:** _ go for it.  _

 

She set her phone down on her lap and rubbed her temples. 

 

_ Ding! _

 

Emily swallowed hard and picked up her phone.

 

**11:24 AM:** _ OKAY i know this is super last minute (because i suck at everything lmao) but do you wanna come to our show tomorrow night??? it’s the first time marley’s letting us play in his venue and i’d really like you to be there but like, if you can’t make it or whatever then i totally understand _

**11:25 AM:** _ you’ll get to see me be the ultimate gayest i can be on stage,,,,all sweaty,,,singing my heart out,,,josh will be there on bass,,,jess is gonna be there drunk af,,, it’ll be a winwin [winky face emoji] _

 

Her nerves dwindled as a smile appeared bright on her face.

 

**11:26 AM:** _ i wouldn’t miss it for the world [red heart emoji] _

 

**11:27 AM:** _ fuck yes [sunglasses emoji] _

**11:27 AM:** _ well my darling dear emily i will let you get some more sleep so i can go to band practice with the dudes _

 

**11:28 AM:** _ thank you. <3 _

 

Emily closed out of the messages and dialed Jess’ number. The blonde groaned loudly when she answered the phone. 

 

“Emily, I’m dying,” she whined. Emily rolled her eyes and stood up out of bed. 

 

“Well, knock it off. I’m coming over.” Jess groaned louder. 

 

“Give me like twenty minutes. I need to down about a million Ibuprofens,” Jess mumbled bitterly. Emily snickered and proceeded to grab her bag and head for the door. 

 

“I’ll be there in fifteen. So move it or lose it, bitch.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Love you, Jess.”

 

“Love you too, Em.”

 

Emily hung up the phone and ordered herself an Uber. 

 

————

 

“Holy shit, you’re  _ actually  _ going to Josh’s show?!?,” Jess exclaimed excitedly. She shook some Ibuprofen out of the bottle and washed it down with some water. Emily leaned back against Jess’ bed and shook her head. 

 

“I’m not going for Josh, I’m going for Margot,” she corrected. Jess giggled and flopped down beside her. 

 

“Ooooooh. I see.” She winked at her best friend. “Are you gonna give her a pep talk beforehand?,” she asked, making a crude gesture with her fingers and tongue afterwards. Emily scoffed and shoved her lightly. 

 

“Ugh, Jess. You’re disgusting.” She paused as a faint blush crossed her cheeks. “Maybe.” Jess squealed in excitement and frantically patted her arm. 

 

“I  _ knew  _ you liked her!,” she squeaked proudly. Emily rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. 

 

“God, and? What’s the big deal?” Jess shook her head. 

 

“No big deal.” She looked at Emily and smiled gently. “You just deserve someone sweet after…” She trailed off and looked away. Emily swallowed hard and stared at Jess’ hot pink painted walls. 

 

“Yeah. I do.”

 

The two sat in silence until Jess cleared her throat. 

 

“I’m having a party soon if you wanna come. Well, not really that soon. After we finish this semester.” She picked around her nails as she waited for an answer. It was one of Jess’ bad habits; she’d done it since middle school. That was a tell tale sign that Jess was about to cry. 

 

“I’ll try, Jess. I should be able to make it,” she assured. Jess picked her head up and grinned. 

 

“Awesome! Because I need to know who I should invite.” She grabbed her phone from her bedside table and showed Emily the list. 

 

Emily read over it carefully. Sam and Beth were obvious. They needed someone to make sure nobody died that night. Josh and Chris were a package deal. Plus, Josh knew how to party. Matt, of course. She read over a few more miscellaneous names and stopped at one on the bottom. She raised an eyebrow and looked up at Jess. 

 

“Ashley? For real?,” Emily questioned in shock. Jess’ face tinted bright red as she reached for her phone. 

 

“She was just a maybe!,” she protested, fighting Emily to grab her phone. Emily held her back and snickered. 

 

_ “ _ You know parties are  _ not  _ Ash’s thing. Why’s she on the list?” Jess struggled a bit more before she gave up and turned away from Emily. She began to pick at her fingers again. 

 

“I dunno Em…I think she’s kinda cute,” she mumbled. Emily smiled and leaned forward. 

 

“What was that?” Jess groaned. 

 

“I  _ said,  _ I think she’s kinda cute. Kinda.” Emily handed Jess her phone back and pat her shoulder. 

 

“Invite her.” Jess’ eyes widened in surprise. 

 

“What? Seriously?” Emily nodded. 

 

“Invite her. Tell her Chris and Josh will be there. The worst she could do is say no.” Jess looked down at her phone and then back at Emily. Her face was twisted in uneasiness. 

 

“It’s either Ashley or Margot. I don’t really have the room on here to invite both. And like half the people already on here are supplying, so I can’t really afford to kick them off,” she admitted reluctantly. Emily hesitated. It was Jess’ party, not hers. And besides, she would have plenty of opportunities to impress Margot on her own time. She sighed heavily. 

 

“Jessica.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I’m an idiot. Margot would obviously would-“

 

“No, Jess. Put Ashley on the fucking list. Steal her heart.” Jess smiled brightly and nodded. 

 

“Whoever said you didn’t have a soul, Em?” Emily scowled mockingly. 

 

“Don’t tell anyone or else I’ll deny it. Besides, I have plenty of time to woo Miss Bloom tomorrow night,” she added with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Jess giggled and wrapped her arms around her best friend. 

 

“I’m sending you good gay energy,” Jess promised. Emily hugged Jess close to her and closed her eyes. 

 

“Me too.”

 

———-

 

“God, which one? Which one?,” Emily muttered to herself. She threw clothes from the floor of her closet over her shoulder as she searched for the perfect outfit. She dug through the abandoned pile of old clothing until she spotted what she was looking for. A black crop top was hidden among the mess. It had mesh sleeves and a section of mesh that covered her stomach.

 

It was probably the hottest thing she owned. 

 

She slipped it over her head without a second thought and slid on her matching black leggings.

 

Next came her heeled boots; her hands shook as she laced up the shoes. She hadn’t been this nervous to see someone in her entire life. 

 

Well, since Natasha. 

 

Her phone buzzed as she sat at her desk to do her makeup. 

 

“Oh fuck me,” she swore under her breath. 

 

**_3 New Messages from Margot [tongue emoji] [music note emoji]_ **

**8:39 PM:** _ hey you’re still coming tonight right?? i got super gay and prettied up just for you if you don’t show up it’ll be for nothing [weary emoji] _

**8:39 PM:** _ we go on at 945 so you have some time and shit  _

**8:40 PM:** _ hi i’m margot and i’m the most desperate human being alive. pls come to my show and tell me i was a goddess. pls and thanks  _

 

Emily shook her head and responded. A tiny smile graced her face. 

 

**8:41 PM:** _ desperation isn’t attraction honey [kissing emoji] but i’ll be there soon, promise. don’t get worked up before your show.  _

 

She set her phone down and hastily applied some makeup. She put the finishing touches on her dark red lipstick and checked her phone. 

 

**_5 New Messages from Margot [tongue emoji] [music note emoji]_ **

**_New Message from Tattoo Guru (Beth)_ **

 

**_Margot [tongue emoji] [music note emoji]_ **

**8:46 PM:** _ too late i’m already worked up!! i’m gonna get on marleys nice clean stage and just blow chunks _

**8:47 PM:** _ he’s never gonna know what hit him  _

**8:50 PM:** _ i’m nervous omg josh just came back here and gave me some alcohols though so i’m gonna drink some of this nice tequila and soda he somehow got for me  _

**8:51 PM:** _ [guitarnerves.jpeg] _

**8:52 PM:** _ look even my poor baby guitar is nervous come save us  _

 

**Tattoo Guru (Beth)**

**8:50 PM:** _ sam and i are here can i please bum a cigarette i’ll pay you $5 _

 

Emily took one last look in the mirror before grabbing her things and jumping up out of her desk chair. 

 

She exited her apartment and locked the doors, running down the stairs and out to Beth’s pickup truck. She opened the back door and slid inside. Beth put her car in drive and started towards the venue. Emily pulled out her pack of cigarettes and offered one to the driver. Beth accepted it thankfully. 

 

“You’re a lifesaver Em,” she thanked. Sam rested her head against the window. 

 

“More like life ruiner,” she mumbled. Emily sighed and tucked her pack back into her bag. Sam hated that Beth smoked. Beth gently grabbed her girlfriends hand and kissed it tenderly. 

 

“I’m trying to quit, baby,” Beth assured softly. Sam smiled at the kiss and rubbed her thumb over her hand. 

 

“Okay.”

 

Emily made a fake gagging sound at the two girls and returned to her phone to text Margot back. 

 

**8:55 PM:** _ beth, sam, and i are on our way. so you can stop having a nervous breakdown now [rolling eyes emoji] [laughing emoji] _

 

Beth lit her cigarette and took a drag that Emily swore lasted a minute straight. She coughed a little and rolled down her window before looking to Emily. 

 

“Are you excited?,” she questioned casually. But Emily could hear a bit of mischief in her tone. She scoffed and pulled a cigarette for herself out of her pack. She lit it and rolled down her window, taking a drag and blowing it out the window. 

 

“Why do you ask?,” she shot back. Sam snickered and took a sip of her water. 

 

“Don’t be coy, Em,” Sam chided teasingly. Emily rolled her eyes and slumped back against the seat. 

 

“I’m excited to see what all the fucking hype is about. Is Margot’s band even that good?” She took another drag. Sam looked back at her with a shit-eating grin on her face. 

 

“ _ Margot’s  _ band?,” she questioned. Emily felt her face redden. Fuck.  _ Fuck.  _

 

“God, Josh's band. Whatever. Margot’s the singer, don’t people usually give ownership to them?,” she attempted. Beth laughed and finished off her cigarette, putting it out in the ashtray. 

 

“God Emily. You’re so gay,” she spoke through laughs. Sam giggled and turned back around. 

 

“You’re giving me and Beth a run for our money.” Emily finished off her cigarette as well and flicked it out the window. 

 

“God, shut up already.”

 

The two shared a laugh before they dropped the subject. Emily looked down at her phone and smiled. 

 

**_2 New Messages from Margot [tongue emoji] [music note emoji]_ **

**9:10 PM:** _ we’re back in the green room with the other bands and they’re so weird hwat the fuck  _

**9:14 PM:** _the lead singer from monsters among us is straight up talking about sucking toes i’ve never chugged my drink so fast in my life_

 

**9:20 PM:** _ oh ew. gross. don’t get too drunk before you go on though.  _

 

**9:21 PM:** _ honey the drunker i am the less nervous i will be SO bring on the fucking alcohols  _

 

**9:22 PM:** _margot PLEASE stop calling it alcohols._

 

“Em, quit texting your girlfriend. We’re here,” Beth teased. Emily scoffed and tucked her phone into her purse. 

 

“She’s not my girlfriend. Fucking Christ do you two ever quit?,” Emily snapped. Sam shuffled uneasily as she got out of the car. Beth walked around to meet with her girlfriend and gave Emily a soft glance. 

 

“We’re just giving you a hard time, Em. If it’s really pissing you off then we’ll stop,” Beth stated. Emily sighed heavily and walked beside them to cross the street. 

 

“I’m just not really ready for another relationship. That’s all, okay?” Sam nodded understandingly and put her arm around her friend. 

 

“I get it hon. Let’s all just try to have a great time tonight, okay?” Beth nodded and threaded her fingers through Sam’s. 

 

“Seconded.” Emily wrapped her arm around Sam’s waist and sighed. 

 

“Third…ed.” 

 

The three walked inside the venue and Emily released Sam once inside. She stood up on her toes to search for Jess and Matt. She spotted a flash of blonde hair near the front of the stage and pushed her way through the crowd. She ignored the elbows and shoved the other patrons gave her and powered through. 

 

The best thing about supernatural strength was using it to get your way. 

 

“EM!,” Jess called or excitedly. Emily elbowed a tiny brunette out of her way and met up with Jess. The poor girl was already trashed by the look of her flushed cheeks and warm eyes. Matt gave his friend a hug and motioned to Jess. 

 

“I’m her DD, don’t worry,” he promised. Emily hugged him back and yelped when Jess pulled her away from Matt and squeezed her tightly in a bear hug. She gasped for air and pried Jess off her. 

 

“Christ Jess, miss me much?,” she yelled over the newly started music. Jess giggled and leaned into Matt’s shoulder. 

 

“Jus’ happy t’see you here!,” the blonde slurred out. She motioned to the stage excitedly. “Josh’s band’s on next! You get t’see your ladddyyyyy sing!” Emily stifled a laugh. 

 

Margot was right in that Jessica would drunk as fuck. 

 

But then again, when wasn’t she?

 

“I know she’s up next, she’s been texting me all damn night!” Matt chuckled and nudged her playfully. 

 

“You know their setlist?” Jess gasped and covered his mouth. 

 

“Maaaatttttttyyyyy!,” she whined loudly. “S’a surprise!” Matt nodded and removed Jess’ hand from his mouth. 

 

“My bad, my bad.” Emily raised an eyebrow. 

 

“What setlist?,” she demanded. Matt and Jess shared a knowing look before Jess sloppily held a finger to her bubblegum pink lips. 

 

“S’a secret, Em. You’ll see soooooon,” she guaranteed. 

 

Somehow, this made Emily more nervous. 

 

She watched as the previous band loaded off and Josh’s band began to load on. Josh helped the other members load on their instruments. 

 

But Margot was nowhere to be seen. 

 

Emily felt a bit disappointed. Did she get too nervous? Was she too drunk? Where was she? She pulled out her phone and sent her a quick message. 

 

**9:49 PM:** _ where the fuck are you?! if you dragged me out on a school night just for you to pussy out i’m seriously going to kick your ass.  _

 

She stared at her screen as she waited for a response. Her heartbeat sped up as the three little bubbles appeared on Margot’s end. 

 

**9:50 PM:** _ ajsksks no i just had to pee so bad i also come on last because you gotta save the best for last [kissing emoji] _

 

Emily sighed in relief and turned her attention to the stage. The fog machine began to filter a thick fog into the venue. She squinted her eyes as the band began to play. Jess and Matt cheered loudly as Josh and the unknown guitarist looked to the center of the stage. 

 

Margot swaggered out like she owned the entire city of L.A. She was dressed in a black sports bra, ripped black jeans, and wore no shoes. All of her tattoos were on display, and her beautiful red hair was up in a half bun. She held her guitar over her head as she approached the microphone, and Emily could see she had intricate rainbow themed makeup on her face under the stage lights. 

 

Emily cheered louder than she ever had before. 

 

Margot nodded to the boys to begin. The song began in a steady drum beat as Margot strummed her guitar. The other guitarist joined in, and lastly Josh joined on bass. Margot stepped forward into the microphone. 

 

_ “Alexander, our older brother, _ __   
_ Set out for a great adventure. _ __   
_ He tore our images out of his pictures, _ _   
_ __ He scratched our names out of all his letters!”

 

Emily’s eyes widened. 

 

Margot had asked her what her favorite song by Arcade Fire was.

 

And they were playing it. 

 

A large smile spread across her face as she looked to Jess and Matt. They were enjoying the music, and Jess laughed and motioned to Margot onstage. 

 

“You love this song!,” Jess announced loudly. Emily laughed. 

 

“I know!”

 

Margot was an excellent performer. Her fingers moved skillfully over the strings. Her eyes were focused on the crowd, and occasionally other band mates. She moved along with the music, and sung so passionately Emily felt her heart swell. 

 

And throughout the song, she would smile at Emily. 

 

The band finished off the song and Emily cheered loudly, clapping for them. 

 

Mostly for Margot. 

 

The room cheered along. Margot laughed and wiped sweat from her forehead. She waited for the crowd to die down before speaking. 

 

“Oh shit, thank you so much. Don’t get too excited, we still have like four songs left. Or three. I don’t know. I’m drunk.” She looked down and winked at Emily. Emily flipped her off in response. “We’re gonna do some originals for a sec. But our last song is a cover, so whooppeeeee!” The crowd cheered and clapped, and Emily narrowed her eyes suspiciously when Margot winked at her again. 

 

She was up to something. 

 

The next few songs were good, as well. Emily had no idea what they were about, but they were good all the same. Jess and Matt looked at Emily expectantly as the band prepped for their last song. Emily glared at them and held her hands up in a ‘what?’ gesture. Jess snickered and leaned back into Matt. Matt held up a finger in response. Emily groaned in frustration and turned her attention back on stage. 

 

Margot was staring right at Emily. 

 

Her heart began to thump in her chest so hard she thought it might come barreling out of her poor chest. 

 

“Alright, last song. Don’t cry or anything, I’m sure we’ll be back eventually. Maybe we’ll even headline next time. Who knows.” She cleared her throat nervously as she set aside her guitar. She looked back at Emily and grinned. 

 

“This next song is for Emily Davis.”

 

Emily felt her mouth gape open in shock. 

 

“Here’s Emily by From First to Last.”

 

Margot smiled nervously as they started the song. 

 

_ “Smiles and her laughter _ __   
_ It's the only thing _ __   
_ That I've been waiting for a time _ __   
_ Regardless of our distance and our hope _ __   
_ Grows greater _ __   
_ Trapped by pretty eyes and letters for all time _ _   
_ __ The only thing that I've been waiting for,”  she sung breathlessly and passionately into the mic. 

 

Emily felt her face tint bright red as her body moved closer to the stage. Margot noticed her moving and the guitarist quickly improvised a guitar riff as she grabbed the mic and sat down on the stage in front of the woman. All the air left her body when Margot looked her directly in the eyes with a quivering smile on her lips. 

 

_ “I hope it's something worth the waiting  _

_ Cause it's the only time that I ever feel real _ __   
_ Thunderstorms could never stop me _ _   
_ __ Cause there's no one in the world like Emily,”  she sang softly. 

 

Emily felt hot tears spring up in her eyes and roll down her cheeks.

 

And they wouldn’t stop.

 

Margot stayed on the floor and finished the song. When the song ended, the entire room applauded and cheered wildly. Jess and Matt cheered the loudest. 

 

Emily didn’t cheer. 

 

She couldn’t even move. 

 

Margot smiled awkwardly down at her as she stood up and returned centerstage. 

 

“Thanks for coming out tonight! Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to do have another fucking drink.” She retreated offstage after she unhooked her guitar from its amp. Emily wiped her eyes and looked at her two friends. Jess wildly beckoned towards the green room. 

 

“EMILY GOOOOOO!,” Jess begged. Emily took a couple staggering steps forward before she was running towards the restricted area. The bouncer eyed her up and down before smirking and opening the door. 

 

“Good luck,” he grumbled. 

 

Emily adjusted her bag over her shoulder and sprinted down the narrow hallway. She spotted a door labeled ‘IT AINT EASY BEING GREEN (ROOM)’ and opened the door. She cautiously stepped inside and looked around the room. 

 

The other band members were nowhere to be seen. 

 

Emily heard coughing from the bathroom. 

 

She hurried over to the bathroom and stood in the doorway. Margot was knelt over the toilet, holding her hair back desperately as she retched into it violently. Emily moved towards her in a flash and kneeled beside her, grabbing her hair instinctively and holding it back for her. The redhead coughed and sputtered as she dry heaved a few more times. She leaned back and wiped her mouth with some toilet paper before standing up and flushing the toilet. She didn’t look at Emily as she washed her hands and washed her mouth out. Emily stayed on the floor. 

 

“Are you okay?,” she asked, knowing it was a stupid fucking question. Margot wiped under her eyes with a tissue and laughed bitterly. 

 

“I’m never okay.” She turned around and looked back at Emily. Her eyes were bloodshot from the mix of puking and crying. 

 

And somehow, she still looked gorgeous. 

 

“I feel like I made a fucking fool of myself,” she mumbled. Margot leaned back against the sink and looked down at Emily with tears eyes. “I didn’t mean to upset you.” Emily gave her a confused look before it hit her. 

 

She had cried. 

 

Not just a little bit. 

 

She’d practically sobbed. 

 

Her mouth fell open in surprise. 

 

“You didn't upset me at all,” she assured. Margot laughed bitterly and stood up straight. She towered over her at 6’2 (they’d compared heights one day while drunk; Emily was almost a solid foot shorter than her at 5’4), and if Emily would’ve been human, she would’ve been terrified of her. 

 

“You  _ cried,”  _ Margot yelled in exasperation. She pushed past Emily and walked out of the bathroom and sat down on one of the couches. “A lot. And you didn’t clap. You just looked…fucking mortified.” She wiped her eyes discreetly and stared down at the floor. “I shouldn’t have fucking done it. It was really stupid and…stupid,” she growled bitterly. 

 

Emily sighed and gathered up he strength. She sat down beside Margot on the couch and prayed silently to herself as she removed her shirt. Margot noticed immediately and her eyes grew triple their size. 

 

“Whoa whoa whoa Emily, what the fuck?,” she squeaked, her voice cracking in the middle. Emily moved the strap of her bra to reveal her grotesque bite wound. 

 

“My…my last girlfriend did this,” she started. Margot cringed at the wound and turned her body towards the woman. She watched in horror as Emily turned around she show the wounds on her back. “And this.” She turned back around and motioned to her unfinished chest piece. The crescent moon scar could still be seen in all of its disgusting glory. Margot covered her mouth and shook her head. “And this. She was part of a weird cult who worshipped the moon. She attacked me…and even before she was fucked up. Really sketchy. Would guilt trip me into doing things that I never wanted to do. She didn’t even clip her nails when we had sex.” Margot looked sick as she moved closer to Emily. She set a calming hand on her knee and looked up at her to continue. Emily sighed heavily and pushed back her tears. “I have trust issues. Really bad. And so don’t know how long it’s going to take before I’m over them.”

 

Emily rested her hand over Margot’s. 

 

“But what you did just now was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. And probably the gayest.” Margot laughed and sniffled to evict any tears that might still be hiding. Emily smiled as she continued. “I like you. I really do. I’m just…” She stopped and swallowed hard. “I’m scared. I don’t want to hurt you like how she hurt me. Because I’m scared I might. And you really,  _ really  _ don’t deserve that.” 

 

Margot squeezed her hand tightly and laughed. The same twinkly laugh Emily had grown to love. 

 

“Maybe I do.”

 

And then Margot kissed her. 

 

It was rushed and impulsive. 

 

Emily could feel Margot’s teeth smack against hers as she went in for the perfect kiss. They parted and Emily laughed through her newly forming tears. Margot laughed as well as her face began to turn red. 

 

“Sorry.”

 

Emily shook her head and touched her nose to Margot’s. 

 

“Don’t be. I’ll fix it,” she whispered. 

 

She moved down and parted Margot’s lips with hers. The kiss was smoother, gentler, more passionate. 

 

They kissed hungrily and longingly. Margot’s hands went to Emily’s bra. She unclasped it skillfully and aided Emily in getting it off her arms. Emily weaved her fingers in Margot’s hair and held on like the redhead was anchoring her to the earth. 

 

They didn’t even hear the door open. 

 

“OH HELLLLLL YEAH!,” a perky voice cried out. The two girls parted in a rush. Margot wrapped her arms around Emily to help cover her up as the voice made themself known. 

 

Jess stumbled into the room with the entire gang in tow. Beth and Sam looked like proud parents as they admired the two girls on the couch. Chris and Josh gave each other a high five as Jess held out her hand to Matt. Matt rolled his eyes and slipped a $5 bill into Jess’ outstretched palm. Emily felt anger bubble up in her throat as the gang chatted happily amongst themself. She was about to speak before Margot stepped in. 

 

“Hey, I know we all love gay shit as much as the next dude, but can you guys  _ please  _ fuck off for a little bit?,” she spoke through gritted teeth. Chris and Josh noticed Emily’s lack of upper body coverage and stammered awkwardly. They ran out of the room as fast as they could. Sam and Beth snickered and walked out hand in hand. Beth poked her head back in one last time. 

 

“Have fun tonight!,” she called out cheekily. Jess and Matt waved their hands at Emily dismissively. 

 

“Nothing I haven’t seen before,” Matt teased as he headed out with Jess. Jess nodded and wrapped a drunken arm around the burly man. 

 

“Saaaameeee. I see Em naked all t’time!,” she announced as they walked out. Jess made a ‘Call me’ motioned to Emily as they left the two alone. Emily groaned irritably as she leaned against Margot’s embrace. 

 

“Sorry about that. Nosy fucks.” Margot chuckled and held Emily closer. 

 

“How about we go to my place and break in my new mattress?” 

 

Emily chuckled and closed her eyes blissfully. 

 

“Sounds amazing.”

 

—————-

 

**May 21, 2016 | 8:26 PM**

 

“I don’t understand why I can’t come with you, Em.”

 

“You just can’t.”

 

Emily grabbed her purse and packed a change of clothes into her bag. Margot sat on her bed, which was nothing more than a mattress and box spring on the floor. Her hazel eyes were sad and concerned as Emily threw medical supplies into the bag as well. 

 

“You do this every month. Every month, around the same time, you go god knows where and always come back fucked up out of your mind,” Margot whimpered. “I’m worried about you. Are you in some secret fight club I don’t know about? Because I swear to god, there’s better ways to get your anger out.” Emily shook her head and threw her bag over her shoulder. 

 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Emily reasoned. Margot narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. 

 

“Try me. Where are you going?” 

 

Emily stopped packing and met Margot’s eyes. She felt herself take an involuntary step away from her girlfriend as she threw her phone into her purse.

 

“The mountains.” Emily thought up a quick lie to counter the truth. “My therapist suggested it. It’s just nice to get away for awhile. Do my own thing. Be one with nature…or whatever,” she stammered. Margot’s tense resolve melted as she stood up and grabbed Emily’s hands. 

 

“Then why the hell are you always hurt so goddamn bad?,” she whispered. Her voice was full of hurt. Emily looked down at her hands and bit her lip. 

 

“Sometimes I go out there drunk,” she lied. Margot sighed heavily and pulled Emily in. She wrapped her strong arms around her girlfriend and held her like she never wanted to let her go. Emily returned the gesture and let out a shaky breath. Margot released her after a moment and cupped her face in her hands. 

 

“Promise me you’ll be careful?” Emily nodded. A sad smile crossed her lips. 

 

“I’ll try, darling.”

 

“Pinky promise,” Margot demanded. She held out her pinky finger and stared Emily down. Emily hooked her pinky with the redheads. 

 

“Pinky promise. I'll be careful.”

 

Emily gave her a swift kiss on the cheek before she exited the room.

 

She could hear Margot’s whimpering sobs behind the door as she hurried for the car. 

 

As she climbed into her mom’s SUV, she felt her chest weigh down with anger and sorrow. 

 

She could barely see through her tears on the drive. 

 

———-

 

**May 22, 2016 | 1:10 AM**

 

The end of the moon came too early. 

 

Clouds had gathered for a massive storm before Emily had been able to track her way back to the tree she kept her belongings under. 

 

The rain began to pour down viciously as Emily shifted back into her human form. She doubled over in agony as she turned back. She cracked her neck uncomfortably as she stood to her feet and began running to her usual spot. 

 

It wasn’t a pretty sight when she finally arrived.

 

Her belongings were everywhere. 

 

Her bag was ripped to shreds. Her fresh change of clothes had not only been soaked by the rain, but had been torn to pieces as well. Her new phone was shattered. Glass shards and blood littered the ground. Her keys were gone. 

 

She felt rage bubble in her gut as she grew closer and recognized the overwhelming scent. 

 

Natasha. 

 

Emily knew coming to the mountains on full moon was a risk. But Emily had steered completely clear of where the bitch and her pack gathered for months now. 

 

They were purposefully seeking her out. 

 

Emily gathered the remnants of her belongings and began to search for her keys. She involuntarily shook from fear as she scoured the area. Eventually, she spotted a flash of silver in the dirt. Her keys had been chewed on by a large animal and half-buried, but they were thankfully all in tact. 

 

A scuffling noise was heard behind her. 

 

Fear struck her like a freight train as she ran for the car. 

 

She heard familiar voices. 

 

“There she goes Nat!”

 

“Fucking  _ shit  _ Marjorie, watch where you’re stepping!”

 

“I CANT!”

 

Sobs forced their way out as Emily tripped over a set of rocks, her stuff flying and skittering in front of her. She heard a sickening  _ snap  _ as her ankle was wedged between two rocks and twisted in an odd direction. Emily stifled a scream as she sat up and jerked her foot out from the rocks. Blood gushed from a fresh cut on her sole. She stumbled to her feet and limped painfully to her car. 

 

“Uh uh uh. Not so fast, dearest.”

 

Emily limped faster. She leaned down and grabbed her keys and phone in a hurry. She reached the parking lot. Her car was so close. So close. So-

 

Someone grabbed her by the hair and yanked her onto the ground. 

 

All the breath left her body as she fell flat on her back onto the gravel. She gasped for air as her chest heaved painfully. Natasha’s heavily scarred visage came into view as she stared down at the woman. Liv and Madge stepped forward, but Natasha held up her hand. They retreated into the trees. 

 

“Ohhhhhh Miss Emily. How I have been looking for you. I didn’t think you’d be  _ that  _ stupid to come onto our territory for the moon. But here you are. Here you’ve  _ been.  _ We've tracking tracking your scent for months now."

 

Natasha kneeled down next to her and ran a sharp nail across her cheek. Emily winced in pain when she broke skin and blood began to trickle from the wound. 

 

“I was so upset when you and your darling mother moved apartments. I planned to kill you the first moon of December. But you were gone.” She chuckled and licked the blood from her nail. “Don’t worry though, dearest. We have months of lost time to make up for.”

 

“Like hell you do.”

 

A threatening voice was heard from the parking lot. Emily strained to see who it was. 

 

Red hair. 

 

Margot. 

 

Her girlfriend held her pistol ready in her hands. She was aimed right for Natasha’s temple. She stepped forward and locked eyes with the woman. Natasha stood up and chuckled. 

 

“You’ve replaced me already?,” Natasha whined in a mocking tone. “Go ahead, brat. Shoot me.”

 

“Don’t tempt me. Back off her,” Margot snarled. She stepped closer and held the gun right to Natasha’s temple. The other woman simply laughed her hearty, chest-rumbling laugh. Emily winced at the sound. It used to make her putty in her hands. 

 

Now it made her want to shrivel up and disappear. 

 

“Oh, baby. You aren’t  _ shit.  _ You have no idea what you’ve gotten into with  _ her,”  _ Natasha growled. She motioned to the left side of her face. “She did this to me. She  _ blinded  _ me. I bet she didn’t tell you that in her little fairytale, did she? I bet she made herself the princess, locked away in the tower. And I was the crusty, evil bitch keeping her there.” She pointed at Margot knowingly and giggled. “So you must be the knight in shining armor. How charming.” Margot’s gaze never faltered. She pressed the gun straight into Natasha’s temple. 

 

“You’re smooth as fucking molasses. No wonder she fell for your bullshit,” Margot spat. Natasha’s face grew cold. 

 

“How much has she told you?,” she questioned. Her voice was eerily calm. Emily whimpered and crawled forward. 

 

“Margot…don’t listen to her,” she begged weakly. 

 

Margot looked from Emily to Natasha. 

 

“More than enough.” Natasha snickered. A sickening grin stretched across her face. 

 

“But not everything. Not how we’re  _ monsters _ ,” Natasha snarled, her voice dripping on the word monsters. Emily tensed. 

 

She couldn’t tell her. 

 

Margot chuckled. 

 

“You’re the only monster here.”

 

She fired. 

 

The shot echoed through the woods. 

 

Natasha let out a choked rattle and stumbled back. She fell on top of Emily and pinned her into the mud. Emily cried out in disgust and utter horror as blood and brain matter seeped out from Natasha’s skull and onto her bare skin. She wailed as Margot kicked Natasha off of her and put the safety back on the gun. She tucked it into her waistband as she picked up Emily without question and ran to her Corvette. Liv and Madge emerged from the woods and stared down at their leader. Emily heard Liv chuckle bitterly. 

 

“Dumb bitch. It wasn’t silver.”

 

Margot didn’t hear her and kept running. Her entire body quivered as she set Emily down. One arm stayed wrapped around her bloodied and dirtied body as she fumbled for her keys. She swore loudly as she finally unlocked her car and helped Emily into the front seat. She ran around to the driver’s side and tossed her gun into the backseat as she started the car and peeled out of the parking lot. 

 

The shock was too much. 

 

Emily screamed in anguish and doubled over. Margot’s face was white as a sheet as they sped down the highway. She swerved onto the exit for Downtown L.A. and let out a muffled sob. 

 

Emily gathered fistfuls of hair in her hands and tugged as hard as her could. A ripping sound was heard as chunks of hair were ripped from her scalp. Margot gasped and pulled over onto the shoulder of the road. She grabbed Emily’s hands and winced when the woman’s hair stuck to her sweaty palms. 

 

“Emily, breathe, please,” she choked out. Emily took in gasps of air as she tried to find words. 

 

“ **_WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!?,”_ ** she wailed. Margot grabbed her hands tighter and stammered. She loosened her grip and stared at the clumps of her girlfriends hair that stuck to her hands. 

 

“She was going to kill you,” her girlfriend whispered hoarsely. Emily moaned and squeezed her eyes shut. 

 

It was burned into her retinas. 

 

She couldn’t unsee it. 

 

“She was going to  _ kill you,”  _ Margot protested louder. The redhead grabbed Emily’s shoulders gently. “I-I got worried about you when it started storming. And it g-got really ba-bad, so I drove it there. And then that’s when…” She swallowed hard. “Emily, I-“

 

Emily opened her eyes and inhaled shakily. 

 

“She’s not dead,” she mumbled. 

 

Margot released her shoulders. 

 

“Emily, are you fucking kidding me?!” She motioned to the woman as tears spilled from her eyes. “You’re covered in her fucking  _ brains!”  _ Emily moaned again and felt the sobs take over her. 

 

“What type of bullets do you use in that gun?,” Emily questioned through tears forcefully. Margot’s eyes grew sick with concern. 

 

“What the fuck do you mean, Emily?”

 

“Did you have silver bullets in your gun?” 

 

Margot’s mouth gaped open. 

 

“No, Emily. I didn’t.”

 

Emily doubled over and gritted her teeth. 

 

“ _ FUCK!,”  _ she screeched. Margot leaned over and wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace. Emily struggled against her grasp. 

 

“Emily  _ STOP!,”  _ Margot pleaded. Exhaustion washed over Emily’s body as her body went rigid. She buried her head into her girlfriends shoulder and weeped. Margot held her so tight she could barely get a good breath in. 

 

“What the fuck am I going to do?,” Emily whimpered weakly. Margot rubbed her back and grimaced at the blood that smeared on her palm. 

 

“I don’t know,” she whispered truthfully. She parted from her girlfriend and looked into her bloodshot eyes. “But you can start by telling me the truth.” She swallowed hard and wiped Emily’s tears away with her thumb. “They aren’t just cult members are they?”

 

Emily steadied herself and shook her head. 

 

“No. We’re werewolves.”

 

———-

**May 22, 2016 | 4:06 AM**

 

“Holy fuck.”

 

“Y-Yeah.”

 

“Holy  _ fuck.” _

 

Margot stared out at the millions of lights from Santa Monica over the edge of the cliff side. She laughed weakly. 

 

“That’s the craziest shit I’ve heard in my life.” Her head shook is disbelief as she looked up at Emily. A glint of mischief was back in the woman’s eyes. “Does this make me a furry now? Or a furry fucker?” Emily snorted and shoved her shoulder roughly. 

 

“No, I’m not a fucking furry.” She winced as her ankle brushed against the ground. Margot had shittily wrapped it with a tattered Ace Bandage in the car to keep it stable. It wasn’t working too well. 

 

But she knew it would heal in a few days time. 

 

Margot swallowed hard and brought her knees to her chest. 

 

“How long is it gonna take before she comes back? Is she gonna try to kill me now? And who all knows like…everything? Fucking hell,” the redhead rambled. Emily scooted closer to her and rested her head on her shoulder. She pulled the jacket Margot had given her tighter around her. Not to keep warm; she was warm enough. Solely for comfort. 

 

“I don’t know. A fucked up injury like that is probably gonna take a while. I’m shocked it  _ didn’t  _ kill her.” Emily felt a pleasant tingle rush down her spine as Margot gently stroked her hair. “And I highly doubt it. She’s just after me.” She felt her stomach twist in discomfort at her last question. “And uh…” She paused. “Just you.”

 

Margot stopped stroking her hair and froze. 

 

“Not even Jess? Or Matt?,” she murmured in shock. Emily snorted. 

 

“You really think I would trust Jessica ‘Your secrets are everyone’s secrets’ Riley with the fact that my ex turned me into a fucking werewolf? You’re delusional.” Margot smiled and kissed the top of her head. 

 

“I thought best friends told each other everything.”

 

“God, not this. Jess would lose her shit.”

 

“She’d probably cry too.”

 

“To be fair, you also cried.”

 

“That was more of a ‘thank god I'm not actually a murderer’ cry,” Margot protested. Emily snickered. She looked up at the woman and then at the lights. 

 

“It’s really pretty out here,” she whispered in awe. Margot nodded. 

 

“It’s my favorite spot. I used to drive out here when my parents were being…my parents.” She cleared her throat awkwardly. “But now I just come here when I need a little pick me up.” Emily smiled warmly and snaked her arm around her girlfriend's waist. 

 

“Pick me up?,” she purred. Margot looked down at her and chuckled. 

 

“That kind works too.”

 

Emily craned her head up and kissed Margot with more intensity than they’d ever kissed with before. Margot yelped lightly when Emily climbed on top of her, but didn’t fight it. Her arms looped around the smaller girl’s back and slipped under the jacket, unhooking her bra. Emily parted from her and slid off the jacket in one quick motion before moving her mouth down to Margot’s neck. She kissed the gap between her collarbone and neck as tenderly as she could. Images flashed in her brain of Natasha’s rough teeth on her, breaking skin and leaving welts. 

 

Margot deserved better than the animalistic hunger she wanted to give in to. 

 

Emily attempted to undressed her slowly. She lifted the woman’s shirt over her head and set it beside them. She was barely starting to remove her sports bra before Margot was fumbling with the buttons on her pants. Emily was barely able to contain her laughter. 

 

“Eager, are we?,” she purred. Margot rolled her eyes and wiggled out of her jeans. She wasn’t wearing underwear. Emily wasn’t shocked; Margot claimed underwear was extra laundry she never felt like washing. 

 

“Shut up and fuck me,” she whispered breathlessly. Emily smirked and finished removing her bra. Margot grabbed the back of Emily’s head and pulled her into another long kiss. Emily rested one hand on her shoulder; the other on her leg. Her freshly clipped nails traced light circles on the inside of her thighs. Margot moaned softly and rested her head back against the tree behind her. Emily parted from the kiss and kissed down her neck, living teasing nips in her wake. Margot bit her lip and spread her legs the further down Emily reached. Emily smirked and kissed the inside of her thighs gently. The redhead stifled a whimper as Emily ran her tongue over sensitive spots on her soft skin, her back arching when her tongue tip raced up her folds and over her clit. 

 

“Fuuuuuuuuck Emily,” Margot groaned softly. Emily lifted her head up and held a finger to her lips. 

 

“Be quiet,” she chastised. “Or we’ll have to make you quiet.” Margot smirked. 

 

“Is that a threat or a promise?,” Margot quipped. 

 

Emily leaned back down and licked up her folds again. Margot clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a scream. Emily clamped a possessive hand down on her thigh to keep her quiet as her tongue flicked repetitively over her clit. Margot’s hips rocked thankfully towards the sensation. She drew back. Her girlfriend let out a muffled, pathetic whine as her free hand grabbed fistfuls of grass on the ground and ripped it up. 

 

God, she loved this. 

 

Emily’s blunt nails traced Margot’s pale skin lightly, circling down her upper thigh and to her entrance. Her fingers were slick with the redhead’s wetness as she slowly slipped two fingers inside her. Margot gasped with delight as her hands moved down to weave into Emily’s hair. Emily reminded herself to be gentle as she pumped her fingers slowly. Margot groaned and tugged on Emily’s hair. 

 

“Harder,” she mumbled. She hesitated. Margot yanked a little more forcefully. “ _ Harder,”  _ she begged. Emily quickened the pace of her fingers and smiled internally when Margot’s lips curled into a sweet smile. 

 

“God,  _ yes _ Em.”

 

Her fingers increased their speed until they were moving at a steady pace. Her mouth hovered above her again as her tongue flicked quickly above her clit. Margot tugged on her hair as she thrust her hips up into Emily’s tongue. Her arm ached from sore muscles and newly forming bruises, but she kept at it, her tongue darting frantically over her clit and over her folds. 

 

“I’m so close,” Margot whispered hoarsely. Emily caught a glimpse of her and almost choked. Her freckled face was flushed from  arousal, her teeth were clamped over her bottom lip in a desperate attempt for her to to make any noise. 

 

Her mouth stretched into an ‘O’ shape went Emily moved quicker and harder with her fingers, her tongue moving at lightning speeds to bring her to the edge. The redhead gasped loudly as she reached her climax, her hips stuttering up a bit to gain any last scraps of intense arousal. She released Emily’s hair as her desire dwindled. She laid flat on her back as her chest heaved in exhaustion. 

 

Emily wiped her mouth and snickered. 

 

“You’re so fucking  _ loud,”  _ Emily teased as she crawled up beside her. Margot opened her arms and draped them over her girlfriend as she gained her breathing. 

 

“If anyone’s a screamer here it’s you,” she mumbled sleepily. Emily rested her head on her chest and closed her eyes. 

 

“We should get back to your place. I’d rather not crash naked in Santa Monica,” Emily mumbled back. Margot let out a whine and held Emily closer to her. 

 

“I hate it when you’re right.”

 

“Well, you know what they say. Rule number one, Emily is always right,” Emily reminded her. Margot scoffed and sat up. She got dressed sluggishly and picked up Emily without warning, carrying her bridal style to her car. Emily rested her head against her shoulder and smiled. 

 

“My hero.” Margot scoffed. 

 

“You’re gay. Stop that.”

 

“Says the gayest person I fucking know.”

 

“Oh come on. I am  _ not  _ gayer than Bethany Washington, queen of the lesbians,” Margot protested as she helped Emily into the passengers side. Emily shrugged and closed her eyes. 

 

“Can’t hear you. Already asleep.”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

Margot turned on the car and started down the hill to get back on the highway. Emily closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep to her girlfriends shitty indie music. 

 

_ “Up and down like a red rubber ball _ __   
_ You're always back and forth like the clock on the wall _ __   
_ I want to know about you _ _   
_ __ I'm spinning all around you…”

 

_ ———- _

 

**June 17, 2016 | 6:45 PM**

 

It had been almost one month since the incident. 

 

Emily hadn’t seen any sign of Natasha. 

 

Maybe she really was dead. 

 

She stared down at her phone as a faint blush crossed her cheeks. 

 

**_2 New Messages from Sunshine [sun emoji] [rose emoji]_ **

**6:50 PM:** _ i heard jess actually invited ashley!!!!! tell her i’m rooting for her back home [yellow heart emoji] _

**6:51 PM:** _ also i love you??? don’t fckin tell anybody tho it’s a secret :0 _

 

Jess peeked over her shoulder as she responded.

 

**6:52:** _ugh. that’s gay darling. (i love you too, though <3 )_

 

“Tell her you’re going to eat her pussy so good later,” Jess said in a low voice. Emily scowled and shoved Jess away. 

 

“Go finish getting ready. Your makeup’s fucking trash,” Emily scolded. Jess gave an offended gasp and walked back to her bathroom to finish her makeup. Emily raised an eyebrow when another person texted her. 

 

**_4 New Messages from Jessie’s Girl (Ashley)_ **

**6:57 PM:** _ emily i don’t think i’m gonna make it  _

**6:57 PM:** _ harley’s really sick like he’s puking and mom isn’t home to take care of him  _

**6:58 PM:** _ i don’t want to look like a loser though hhhh what do i say  _

**6:58 PM** :  _ would jess be upset if i didn’t come  _

 

Emily smirked and sat down on the couch. 

 

**6:59 PM:** _ ashley. chris is already coming to get you. you really want him to waste all that gas? _

**7:00 PM:** _ (and we both know your mangy little cat isn’t sick <3 ) _

**7:01 PM:** _ so why are you making excuses? are you scared? _

 

She peeled over at the bathroom. Jess was in her own world as she applied her mascara. She winced when some of it got in her eye. 

 

_ Ding! _

 

**_5 New Messages from Jessie’s Girl (Ashley)_ **

**7:03 PM:** _ i don’t know i’m just nervous parties give me anxiety  _

**7:04 PM:** _ how many people will be there  _

**7:05 PM:** _ also like jess has never invited me to anything before i really wanna make a good impression and not be a fucking idiot in her house  _

**7:05 PM:** _ quick teach me how to be cool in the hour before Chris gets here _

**7:06 PM:** _ i can impress everyone with my knowledge on watergate and aliens  _

 

Emily rolled her eyes. 

 

**7:06 PM:** _ holy fuck ashley calm down please. jesus.  _

**7:06 PM:** _ jessica is not that hard to impress. she wouldn’t have invited you if she didn’t like you. so just fucking show up, have a good time, and get fucked up. that’s it. nothing else to it. if you need my help for anything, just come find me i guess. ugh.  _

 

She sent the messages and leaned back against the couch. Jess merger from the bathroom and twirled around in a circle. 

 

“Well? Thoughts?” Her grey eyes were pleading as she gave Emily a pleading look. A low cut top, lacy shorts, and fishnets. Jess has even styled her hair and left it down. Emily smiled warmly at her friend and stood up off the couch.

 

“One thing.” She pulled down Jess’s shorts so the legs were even with one another. “Now you’re perfect.” Jess batted her eyes at Emily and held a hand to her chest. 

 

“Why thank you, Miss Davis. You look ravishing as well,” Jessica replied in a pompous accent. Emily snorted and sat back down. 

 

“Are you  _ already  _ drunk?,” she asked incredulously. Jess avoided the question by walking to the living room. 

 

“You want a drink?,” she called out. 

 

**_2 New Messages from Jessie’s Girl (Ashley)_ **

**7:10 PM:** _ ahhh okay okay thank you em  _

**7:11 PM:** _ i’m gonna go get ready now see you soon   _

 

“The usual please!,” Emily called back. Jessica returned with a beer bottle in her hand and a little glass of tequila and Sprite for Emily. Emily accepted the drink and held it up to Jess’ in a cheers. 

 

“Ashley’s gonna be heading this way soon,” Emily commented. Jess almost choked on her beer in shock. 

 

“She’s actually coming? Holy fuck!,” Jess squeaked in shock. Emily elbowed the blonde and took a sip of her drink. 

 

“She almost didn’t. I convinced her to.” She stifled a yelp when Jess wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her tightly. 

 

“You’re the best,” she whispered excitedly. She let Emily go and chugged the rest of her beer. She coughed and sputtered at the foul taste. “Eugh. I’ve gotta go shotgun some shit. I cannot be sober when she gets here.” She jumped up and ran to the kitchen, leaving Emily alone. 

 

Emily grimaced as she looked down at her phone. 

 

**_2 New Messages from Unknown Number_ **

**7:20 PM:** _ She’s Still Alive.  _

**7:21 PM:** _ Watch Your Back Bitch.  _

 

——————

 

**June 17, 2016 | 8:30 PM**

 

“Em get in here!,” Matt called from the kitchen. 

 

Emily tore her gaze from her phone and trudged into the kitchen. Matt was holding up a bottle of vodka with a sneaky look in his eyes. Emily chuckled and joined him. 

 

“What?”

 

“I bet I could outdrink you.”

 

“Oh, you’re on Matthew.”

 

The two began to line up shots. Matt waved Chris over as the other party goers gathered around to watch. 

 

“How many are we doing?,” Matt asked. Chris wedged his way unt between the two and set a final shot glass down. The glasses lined all the way down the counter. 

 

“Okay, you two ready?,” he asked a little too loudly. Emily rolled her eyes and tied her short hair up in a ponytail with a determined look in her eye.

  
  
“I’m always ready, honey,” she purred. Matt put on his game face and gave a small nod. 

 

“Ready.”

 

“Alright. Ready, set, GO!,” Chris screamed. 

 

Emily picked up shots and took off. Matt grimaced with each shot. But they went down easily for her. 

 

She swallowed her ninth shot went Matt tapped out on the counter. He looked violently ill as he stumbled back into the sink. He turned and retched into it with such force Emily thought he was going to throw up his own spleen. Chris grabbed her hand and held it above his head. 

 

“Our champion!,” he announced to the crowd. The onlookers cheered enthusiastically for her. Emily grinned when Matt ran for the bathroom. 

 

“Pussy!,” she called teasingly after him. Chris set down his phone and ran after Matt to the bathroom. The crowd dispersed and Emily stayed in the kitchen. Ashley nervously pushed her way into the kitchen and approached her. She eyed the younger girl as she stood there. Not talking. She scoffed.

 

“Are you just going to stand there, or do you want a drink?,” she snapped. It came out a little meaner than she intended and she cursed herself internally. Ashley gave a small nod. Emily rolled her eyes and turned back her to make Ashley a strong drink. 

 

Girl needed it to loosen up. 

 

She mixed whatever she found on the counter into a drink and handed it to Ashley. Ashley accepted the drink and gave Emily an uneasy smile. 

 

“Thanks, Em,” she mumbled. Emily waved her off. 

 

“Whatever, I’m not playing bartender anymore tonight. Consider that a freebie.” She paused and looked away from Ashley down the hallway. She could hear Matt puking his guts out over the loud music. A twinge of guilt settled in her stomach. “I’m going to go make sure Matt’s okay.” Ashley snickered.

  
  
“Careful, Em. Your bitchy façade is wearing off.” Emily flipped Ashley off and grabbed a half-drank, discarded water bottle from the table as a second thought as she walked down the hall and into the bathroom.

 

Matt was bent in half over the toilet as Jess set a soothing hand on his back. Emily knelt down beside him and gave Jess a knowing look. 

 

“You should’ve known better than t’go ‘gainst Em,” Jess slurred. Matt groaned and lifted his head away from the toilet. 

 

“How many did y’even have, Em?,” Matt asked in awe. Emily smirked. 

 

“I was about to go for my tenth before you pussied out.” Matt groaned as another wave of nausea swept over him. 

 

“You’re  _ crazy,”  _ he decided. Jess finished off her drink and looked up at Emily.    
  


 

“Did y’see Ash?,” Jess questioned. Emily nodded. 

 

“Yeah. I just gave her the biggest drink of her life.” Jess snickered.

 

“You’re not crazy, you-you’re  _ evil,”  _ Jess spoke through giggles. Emily winced as her phone vibrated again. She pulled it out and pressed her mouth in a thin line. 

 

**_3 New Messages from Unknown Number_ **

**8:55 PM:** _ We’re Watching You.  _

**8:56 PM:** _ That Little Bitch of Yours Had Better Learned Her Lesson.  _

**8:57 PM:** _ We Found Her Address.  _

 

Emily felt dizzy. 

 

She sat down on the bathroom floor to steady herself. Jess stood up at the sound of Chris and Josh howling from the living room. 

 

“Oh I fuckin’ forgot ‘bout Ash,” Jess gasped. She shoved her way out of the bathroom and stumbled down the hallway. Emily closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. She composed herself and pulled up Margot’s messages. 

 

**9:00 PM:** _ margot you have to stay with matt tonight.  _

**9:01 PM:** _ they have your address.  _

 

She swallowed hard as she moved over to Matt. He was passed out on the floor. She shook him gently. He groaned and opened his eyes weakly. 

 

“Wha’?,” he asked incoherently. Emily looked down at her phone.

 

**_3 New Messages from Sunshine [sun emoji] [rose emoji]_ **

**9:03 PM:** _ oh fuck oh FUCK????? _

**9:06 PM:** _ tell matt i’m coming to get him right now i’m getting my shit together fuck this shit holy fuck  _

 

“Margot needs to stay with you tonight,” she demanded. Matt nodded slowly. 

 

“Mmkay,” he said sleepily. Emily stood up in a hurry when she heard Jess gasp in panic. 

 

She rushed out into the hallway and exhaled in relief at the sight. 

 

“Oh fuck me,” Jess whined as she struggled to get Ashley up. Emily rolled her eyes and stooped down beside the two. 

 

“Here.” She picked Ashley up and motioned with her head to the bathroom. “Go get some clothes. I’ll clean her up.” Jess nodded and stumbled towards her room. Emily looked down at the redhead and shook her head. 

 

“You two are perfect for each other.”

 

—————

  
  


**June 18, 2016 | 3:09 AM**

 

“Jess quit being gay and help me clean up already!,” Emily called out. She rested her feet on the coffee table as she waited for her friend to join her. Jessica exited the room after a moment and trudged down the hallway. She and flopping beside Emily on the couch and sighed happily. 

  
“What took you so long? Were you two having a heart-to-heart without me?” Emily studied her drunken friend, a half-smirk appearing out of realization. “Were you fucking?”

  
  
Jess scoffed loudly. “No, we most certainly were not. I was jus’ makin’ sure she was safe.”

  
  
“Jessica, you don’t care about anyone’s safety, you just wanted to be gay.”

  
  
“Maybe so.”   
  
  


The two stood up and cleaned the house slowly. Emily grabbed a trash bag and threw empty bottles into it. She swallowed hard and looked over at Jess. 

 

“I think she found Margot’s address,” she stated bluntly. Jess looked confused. She stopped in her tracks when it finally hit her. 

 

“Oh fuuuuuuck.” 

 

“I know. She’s gonna stay with Matt for a bit.” Jess picked up an empty box of Cheez-It’s and tossed it into the bag. 

 

“So tha’s why you’ve been actin’ all weird tonight,” she realized. Emily finished gathering the bottles and tied the bag shut. 

 

“Yeah.” Jess finished her cleaning and moved next to her friend. She hugged her tightly and rested her chin on top of Emily’s head. 

 

“Stay here with me tonight,” she demanded. Emily sighed through her nose. 

 

“Only because you asked so nicely.” Jess released her and motioned to her bedroom. 

 

“I’m gonna go make sure she’s ‘kay,” she insisted. Emily rolled her eyes. 

 

“Go on, you fucking bitch. I'll finish cleaning.” Jess didn’t have to be told twice before she stumbled down the hall to her bedroom. 

 

Emily laid down on the couch and closed her eyes. 

 

She just wanted things to be okay. 

 

——-

 

**June 18, 2016 | 3:35 PM**

 

“Tell her she’s a huge fucking loser for cancelling on us.”

 

Jess snickered and typed the message out. 

 

“She  _ is _ a loser. A cute one though,” Jess countered. Emily smirked and turned on her TV. 

 

“Quit texting your new girlfriend and watch Pretty Little Liars with me.” 

 

“Fiiiiiine.”

 

Jess set her phone in her lap and rested her head against Emily’s shoulder. She picked it up again however when her phone buzzed. A little giggle escaped her. 

 

“She said it’s your fault she got trashed last night so you two are even.” Emily smirked. 

 

“Tell her I don’t play to get even, I play to win.” Jess giggled again as she responded. 

 

“She said you’re ‘Iconique.’”

 

“You better believe it.”

 

Emily glanced down at her own phone when it buzzed. 

 

Every message she got now quickened her heart rate tenfold. 

 

**_New Message from Sunshine [sun emoji][rose emoji]_ **

**3:45 PM:** _ hey are you gonna make it tomorrow? i know you said you had some stuff to take care of so if you can’t it’s no problem  _

 

Emily sighed. 

 

**3:46 PM:** _ i told my mom i would help out at the shop while she did some shit. i’m sorry darling.  _

 

**3:47 PM:** _ no worries!!i love you!!! [yellow heart emoji X6] _

 

Emily looked over at Jess and reached for her phone. Jess whined and held it close to her chest. 

 

“I'm trying to be gay!,” Jess protested.

 

“Be gay later. You’re missing the entire fucking episode.”

 

Jess sighed in defeat and put her phone down.  

 

“I invited her to the show tomorrow night.” Emily raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Is she coming?” Jess scoffed. 

 

“I don’t know yet because you’re being a bitch,” she teased. Emily sighed in annoyance. 

 

“Fine.”

 

Jess looked at her phone and squealed excitedly. 

 

“She said yes!,” she announced. Emily applauded her friend and motioned for her phone. 

 

“Amazing! Now give me your fucking phone before it ends up in the cat box.” Jess texted a swift reply and handed Emily her phone. A small smile crossed her lips as she set it on her bedside table. Jess deserved to be happy. 

 

They all did. 

 

————

 

**June 19, 2016 | 7:02 PM**

 

_ “Would you come here and spin with me? I've been dying to get you dizzy…Find a way up into your head, so I can make you feel like new again…” _

 

Emily groaned in annoyance when her phone began ringing. She sat up in bed and fumbled for the device. Her eyes widened at the sight of Ashley’s name. She answered the call and rubbed her eyes. 

 

  
“This better be important Ashley. I just got off a 12 hour shift,” Emily grumbled, sitting up in her bed. Ashley stared at her blankly. She sighed internally and pursed her lips together. “Well? What the fuck do you want?”

 

“I need fashion advice,” Ashley blurted out. She looked away from the phone as she waited for a response. Emily felt her lips curl up in a grin. 

 

“Why didn’t you say so? Show me what you got.”

  
  
  
Ashley exhaled a breath of relief. Emily watched as she propped her phone up on the dresser and picked up a couple of shirts, taking a few steps back from her phone.

  
  
“Okay, which one do you like better?”

  
  
She held up both shirts for a moment, lingering on the flannel a little longer.

  
  
Emily rolled her eyes.

  
  
“I can’t decide without seeing them on you. There’s fitting rooms at clothing stores for a reason  Ashley.” Ashley laughed nervously.

  
  
“R-Right. Duh.”

 

Emily rolled her eyes as Ashley turned her back to her phone, slipping off her ratty old shirt and slipping her arms through the flannel first. She buttoned it up nervously before turning back to Emily.

  
  
“Ugh, unfollow. You look like the Brawny man. Next.” 

  
  
Ashley’s shoulders slumped in defeat as she unbuttoned the shirt and chucked it onto the floor. Emily felt herself laugh a little. She was so hopeless. It was a little adorable. 

  
  
She picked the tank top up, pulling it over her head. She didn’t even have to do a complete turn before Emily voiced her opinion.

  
  
Ashley actually looked hot.

Jess would love it.

 

  
“Oh,  _ yes _ . That’s perfect.” Ashley looked down at herself and pulled at the hem of the shirt in an attempt to cover her exposed stomach. Emily scoffed loudly.

 

“Stop fucking with it! You look cute. Now, please tell me you aren’t wearing those fucking pants.”

  
  
She watched as Ashley looked down at herself in disgust. 

 

“Uh, God no. I was thinking-” She dropped down out of sight. Emily heard her scuffling around in the floor looking for something to wear. A genuine smile crossed her lips when Ashley came back into view. 

 

“Ashley Brown. I’m surprised.”

  
  
“Huh?”

 

“You  _ do _ have style.”

 

Ashley’s face warmed. 

 

“Th-Thanks Em.”

 

Emily noticed a text pop up on her screen. 

 

**_New Message from Unknown Number_ **   
  


 

She cleared her throat and mimicked a bitchy scowl. 

 

“Well, it’s been fun. But since you interrupted my nap, I have to go help my mom with dinner,” she lied.

 

  
“Oh man, I’m so-”

  
  
“Bye Ashley. Have fun tonight.”

 

She hung up before Ashley could speak another word. She opened the message. 

 

**7:19 PM:** _ See You Tonight.  _

 

Emily shuddered as she opened her and Margot’s messages. 

 

**7:21 PM:** _ be careful tonight sunshine.  _

 

Her stomach flipped when her phone began to buzz erratically. 

 

**_5 New Messages from Unknown Number_ **

**_2 New Messages from Sunshine [sun emoji] [rose emoji]_ **

  
  


**Unknown Number**

**7:22 PM:** _ Margot Looks Very Pretty Tonight.  _

**7:23 PM:** _ We Can’t Wait To Ruin Her Pretty Face.  _

**7:23 PM:** _ You Aren’t Even Here to Protect Her. Stupid Cunt.  _

**7:24 PM:** _ We Have A Drink Waiting For Her.  _

**7:24 PM:** _We Have One For You Too._

 

Emily’s head began to spin as she frantically opened Margot’s messages. 

 

**_Sunshine [sun emoji] [rose emoji]_ **

**7:23 PM:** _ i’m always careful baby [kissing emoji] _

**7:24 PM:** _ but what’s wrong???? _

 

Emily swallowed hard. 

 

**7:25 PM:** _ stick by josh. i think they’re going to be there tonight. don’t drink anything anyone gives you. please. just please, please, please be fucking careful.  _

 

**7:26 PM:** _ oh fuck okay  _

**7:27 PM:** _ i love you em  _

 

**7:28 PM:** _ i love you too sunshine.  _

 

Emily switched her messages and called Josh. 

 

He answered in a few rings. 

 

“Emilllyyy!! What’s up dude?,” he called out. He sounded like he was moving something; probably the band equipment. 

 

“Can you do me a favor?” Josh chuckled. 

 

“What  _ kind  _ of favor? Because I think a few are out of the question.” Emily stifled a groan and laid down in bed. 

 

“Keep an eye on Margot for me,” she pleaded. Josh set whatever he was carrying down. 

 

“Of course, Em. That’s one of my best friends. Why? What’s up?” Emily swallowed hard. 

 

“Let’s just say some fucked up people are looking for her.” 

 

“Your ex?”

 

“Yeah. Pretty sure.”

 

“If anyone comes near her, I’ll kick their ass.” Emily sighed in relief. 

 

“Thank you. Really.” 

 

“Of course. Joshua Washington, menacing bodyguard at your service.” Emily scoffed. 

 

“Bye Josh.”

 

“Bye Em.” 

 

She hung up the phone and laid down in bed. 

 

Her eyes fluttered shut as sleep overtook her. 

 

———

 

**June 19, 2016 | 11:38 PM**

 

Emily woke up in a panic as her phone began to ring. 

 

She didn’t mean to sleep so long. 

 

It was Jess. 

 

She answered immediately. 

 

“Jess? What’s wrong?”

 

Jess was sobbing into the phone. Emily grew sick with worry. 

 

“I think A-Ashley got drugged. She’s been asleep for hours,” she whimpered. 

 

Her heart plummeted. 

 

“What the fuck happened?,” she yelled. She jumped up and began to grab her belongings. Jess’ breathing was frantic as she paced around her house. 

 

“So-Some creepy guy was there and I think he gave h-her a spiked drink. I lost he-her in the crowd saying hi to someone and then I s-saw Matt and Chris with that guy and he was trying to hu-hurt Ashley and-“ She stopped and opened her car door. Emily flung her front door open and ran down her steps. 

 

It was her fault. 

 

That drink was for Margot. 

 

Or for her. 

 

“Jess, I’m on my way. Make sure your doors are locked. Don't open the door for anyone else. I'll knock three times when I get here,” Emily commanded. She opened the Uber app and ordered a car. Jess sniffled. 

 

“I h-hurt him. I ki-kicked his ass,” she stammered. Emily stood impatiently as she waited for the car. 

 

“Good. He deserved it.”

 

Her ride showed up a few minutes later. She slipped into the car and moved her phone away from her ear. 

 

“Hurry up. My friend got hurt.”

 

The female driver nodded and peeled out of the parking lot. 

 

They got to Jess’ house in five minutes. 

 

“Thank you,” she yelled to the driver as she jumped out. The woman nodded and sped off. 

 

Emily ran up to Jess’ door and knocked three times. Jess opened the door and let Emily inside. Emily entered and bolted the door behind her.  

 

“I think she’s waking up. Can you get us some water or something?,” she asked frantically. Emily nodded and watched as her best friend ran down the hallway to her bedroom. 

 

She felt horrible. 

 

It should’ve been her. 

 

She cleared her throat and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a couple of waters and headed down the hallway. 

 

Her foot nudged the door open. 

 

They were kissing. 

 

A smile crossed Emily’s lips as she made herself known. 

 

“Holy cannoli,” she breathed out. The two parted and whipped around in shock. 

 

“Em, mind  _ knocking _ next time?”

  
  
“Jess, mind telling me of your ulterior motives to _fuck_ Ashley before calling me in a panic?,”  Emily shot back. Jess glared at her as she tossed the water bottles onto the bed. “Well, since nobody’s dying, I’m going to have a smoke and go home.” Emily started to close the door, but stopped for a moment and turned her gaze to Ashley. “Told you that top was perfect.”  
  
  


She retreated out of the room and went down the hallway. She pulled out her cigarettes as she cautiously stepped outside. She lit on up and sighed heavily. 

 

Her life has turned into a waking nightmare. 

 

And it was affecting everyone else. 

 

Her Uber arrived shortly after. She put out her cigarette and slipped into the back of the SUV. 

 

“Hello!,” her driver called back. Emily forced a smile onto her face. 

 

“Hello.”

 

“How are you tonight?,” he asked as he backed out of Jess’ driveway. Emily shrugged. 

 

“I’m fine.” 

 

“That’s good, that’s good. You know, you’re gorgeous.” 

 

Emily felt her heart drop into her stomach. 

 

“Thank you.” She got her phone out and began to text Jessica. 

 

**11:50 PM:** _ ew jess this driver called me gorgeous. [throwing up emoji] _

 

“I mean, really. You’re fucking beautiful,” he insisted. Emily forced a seductive smile on her face. 

 

“Oh, I know.” She looked back down at her phone and texted Jess again. 

 

**11:54 PM:** _ oh GOD jess he will not shut up  _

 

The driver peeked into the backseat and grinned. 

 

“Who ya talkin’ to?,” he asked. Emily laughed uneasily. 

 

“My friends. They’re supposed to come over. I should probably call them.” She dialed Ashley’s number and ignored her heart roaring in her ears. 

 

_ Hi! This is Ashley. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you ASAP. Thanks! _

 

Emily lowered her voice. 

 

“Ashley, it’s Emily. I was just wondering what time you were going to be at my house? I’m really looking forward to seeing you and Jess. Just call me back and let me know, thank you!”

 

The driver snickered. 

 

“She not answer?” Emily shook her head. She looked up and felt her heart stop.

 

He wasn’t going the right way. 

 

At all. 

 

“Hey, the turn for my house was back there,” she spoke up. The driver kept going in the wrong direction.

 

“Oh shit, was it? I must’ve zoned out.”

 

She began to frantically text the two girls. She sent Ashley ten messages. She sent Jess almost thirty.

 

They didn’t answer. 

 

She called both girls and played up the horny teenage act for the driver. A sickening grin stayed on his face as he got onto the highway to head for Santa Monica. 

 

Emily made one last final attempt.

 

_ Hi! This is Ashley. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you ASAP. Thanks! _

 

She steadied herself.

 

“Hey Ashley, it’s me. Again. Listen, I just wanted to call and tell you you’re really missing out not coming over. My Uber driver’s going to be staying over and man he is HOT. He’s really fucking tall and looks like a fucking rockstar. Super long black hair and a really good jawline. Anyways, have fun boning Jess.”

 

She mimed hanging up the phone.

 

She kept the message going.

 

The driver grinned as he sped the car up.

 

“Thanks for that baby.”

 

“Well yeah, I just wanted her to know what she’s missing out on.”

 

“Yeah. It’s a shame.”

 

“Hey Austin, what’s your last name again? I want to add you on FaceBook.”

 

“Oh, it’s Thomas.”

 

What an idiot.

 

“Austin Thomas?”

 

“Yeah, that’s it.”

 

“Awesome. I'll add you right now.”

 

She hung up the phone and looked him up.

 

Emily’s phone dropped out of her hands when she got to his pictures.

 

Most were of him and Natasha.

 

He slammed on his brakes at they swerved off the highway.

 

Emily’s face smacked into the back of the passenger's seat. She winced at the searing pain that spread through her nose and down her face.

 

Austin laughed and reached into the passenger’s seat. Emily slowly unbuckled her seat belt. Her hand crept towards the door.

 

She grabbed her bag and made a break for it.

 

Austin was two steps ahead.

 

He opened his door and ran after her.

 

She felt something hard hit the back of her cranium.

 

The last image she saw before blackness was Austin’s shit-eating grin.

 

“Natasha sends her regards.”

 

\--------

**June 20th, 2016 | 5:18 AM**

“Wakey wakey,” a rough voice sang out.

 

Her eyes were glued shut.

 

Everything hurt.

 

Emily groaned as she was able to get her eyes open.

 

She wished you would’ve kept them closed.

 

She was tied to the bed. Her belongings were nowhere to be found. The ropes cut into her skin when she struggled.

 

Austin brandished an old-timey looking gun. He had a sickening smile on his face.

 

He was going to kill her.

 

“Hello, Emily.”

 

“Austin,” she said cooly. The man pulled up a chair and sat in it backwards. He moved the shotgun so the muzzle was direct with her temple. He mimed setting the gun off and made an explosion noise with his mouth. An unnerving chuckle rumbled in his chest.

 

It was all too familiar.

 

“You’re a smart one. Nat warned me about you. But I’ve been in this business for quite a while.” He removed the gun from her temple and set it on the ground next to him. “‘Oh, I’ll be home soon, I’ve got people waiting for me’ blah, blah, blah.” He shook his head and chuckled. “We both know nobody’s waiting for you. Ashley was with Jessica.”

 

Emily turned white as a sheet.

 

“How the fuck did you know that?,” she demanded. Austin scoffed and hit her across the face, hard. She winced from the sting and forced her tears back into her system.

 

“Because I’m not a fucking idiot,” he growled. The unnerving grin appeared on his face again. It made her nauseous. “Natasha was very clear in her targets. You, Margot, and anybody else I wanted from this list if I couldn’t secure both of you.” He pulled out his phone and showed Emily.

 

It was all of her closest friends.

 

Jess, Matt, Sam, Beth, even Hannah.

 

He had circled Ashley’s face.

 

Rage replaced all of her fear.

 

“She was cute.  _ Very  _ cute. And so, so fucking stupid.” He put his phone away and continued. “She wasn’t stupid enough. Shame really. I was looking forward to our time together.” He leaned into Emily’s face and snickered. “But it’s okay. I have time to make up for with you.” He gripped her face in his strong hands and roughly tilted it up to meet his lips.

 

She jerked her head away and gathered all her courage.

 

And spit directly into his eye.

 

Austin grunted in disgust and wiped his face. He reeled back before Emily could blink and punched her in the eye with vicious intensity. Her vision swam as she struggled to keep her eye open.

 

“You fucking cunt,” he spat. He punched her again. And again. And again. She recoiled from each hit. The pain spread through her entire face. Blood bubbled up on her lips as a tooth was knocked loose. She spat it out and looked up at the man.

 

And laughed, as weak and pathetic sounding as it was.

 

“She’s such a fucking coward she couldn’t even take me out herself. She hired a fucking creep to do it for her,” she mumbled. She closed her eyes and let her head slump back against the bed. Her eyes shot back open when Austin gripped her face and squeezed tightly. His eyes were burning with fury. 

 

“You know, I was going to kill you quickly. But you’ve lost that privilege,” he sneered. “You’ll be  _ begging  _ to die after I’m finished with you.” Emily smirked. 

 

“Do your worst, Austin.” 

 

Austin released her face and shook his head. 

 

“Since we’ll be spending a nice, long time together, it’s not Austin.” Emily blinked in shock. He picked up on it and snickered. “You think I’m stupid enough to use my real name on business? Or anywhere?” He stood up from the chair and walked to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a long whip. “My name is Emilio Bianchi. I’m Natasha’s brother.” 

 

He brought the whip down hard on her legs. She cried out in pain as it cut through her skin and caused blood to drip onto the bed. Emilio laughed and climbed onto the bed to straddle her. 

 

“Don’t worry babe. We’re just getting started.” 

 

\-------

 

**June 20, 2016 | 8:45 PM**

 

Emily didn’t know how much more she could take. 

 

There wasn’t any part of her body that didn’t hurt. 

 

Long, thin gashes covered her legs where she had been repeatedly whipped throughout the day. Her face was swollen and bloodied. She’d already lost a few teeth. The ropes around her wrists and ankles had rubbed her skin raw. Her mouth was so dry she couldn’t even swallow. 

 

He’d kissed her multiple times. 

 

He’d forced himself on her. 

 

And she knew he wasn’t as smart as he pretended to be. 

 

He didn’t know what the day was. 

 

Emily had watched the sun sink beneath the beach from his window. She knew it was only a matter of time before the full moon was in effect. 

 

It wasn’t until Emilio came into the room with the gun that she felt fear overtake her again. He looked down on her and smirked. 

 

“Don’t look so sad. We still have so much more to do together.” He let out a rumbling laugh and crossed to his bedside table. A record player was the only item that adorned it. He flipped the switch and put the needle on the record. 

 

_ “What's new, Pussycat? Whoa, whoa What's new, Pussycat? Whoa, whoa,”  _ the record sang out. Emily felt her body become rigid with fear as Emilio grabbed the gun. He got on top of her, singing along with the record right into her ear. 

 

_ “Pussycat, Pussycat, I love you. Yes, I do! You and your pussycat nose!,”  _ he sung off-key into her ear as he touched her broken nose. 

 

It was too much.

 

She began to sob. 

 

He took no notice as he leaned over the bed and cranked up the volume. 

 

_ “Pussycat, Pussycat, you're delicious, and if my wishes can all come true, I'll soon be kissing your sweet little pussycat lips!,”  _ he purred as he pressed his lips forcefully into hers. Emily gathered every last ounce of strength in her and headbutted him with all her might. He fell back off her and off the bed. It didn’t take long for him to regain his composure and stand back up. His eyes were cold and malicious. 

 

“Big mistake.” 

 

A familiar sharp pain filled her body. 

 

She writhed in pain on the bed as her body began to shift. Emilio stared at her in shock as she began to shift and change before his eyes. She met his gaze and grinned. 

 

“You should’ve killed me.” 

 

He backed up into the wall as she ripped through the ropes keeping her tied down. She stood up from the bed only to fall to her knees in excruciating pain. 

 

Her clothes ripped and fell off her body as her body shifted. 

 

The change was soon complete and a primal, bloodthirsty rage filled her entire being. 

 

_ Kill him kill him kill him kill him  _

 

Emilio lunged for the gun. But Emily was quicker. She leapt onto the bed and grabbed his arm in her mouth. Her teeth sank into his flesh and her head jerked back quickly. Emilio screamed as his arm was brutally ripped from his body. 

 

It was only the start. 

 

Blood gushed and squirted from his bloodied stump as he ran from the room. 

 

Emily dropped the dismembered arm and ran after him. 

 

_ KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM  _

 

She growled and lunged for the man as he opened the front door a crack. She pinned him to the ground in the living room as blood poured from his grotesque wound and soaked the nice, hardwood floors.

 

“Please, please,” he begged. 

 

She bit down on his throat and dragged him back into the bedroom. 

 

He kicked and thrashed wildly as panicked sobs left his lips. Emily shook him by the throat and slammed him into the ground. He let out a sickening choke as her grip tightened on his neck. 

 

She removed his head with a firm clench of her jaws. 

 

His head rolled to her feet. One eye dangled from it’s socket. 

 

She wasn’t finished. 

 

Sorrow filled her as she ripped the man limb from limb. 

 

Muffled whimpers and growls filled the room as her teeth tore into his flesh. 

 

Her vision blurred as she moved away from the carnage. She moved down the hall cautiously and took shelter in the bathroom. 

 

Her ears perked up as familiar voices echoed through the house. She heard a gasp and a loud  _ thud  _ in the living room as something-or someone-fell to the ground. She rose to her feet and growled softly. 

 

_ Kill them kill them kill them  _

 

Fear coursed through her veins as someone spoke up. 

 

“Oh Jesus, Mary, and Joseph.”

 

Margot. 

 

Emily felt a whine escape her at the sound of her girlfriends voice.

 

She couldn’t hurt her. 

 

But everything in her wanted to rip her to shreds. 

 

She cowered in the bathroom at the sound of multiple footsteps echoing through the hallway. 

 

Her eyes widened at the sight. 

 

_ Everyone  _ had come for her. 

 

_ Get them rip them up kill them _

 

“Oh god…oh God,” she heard Jess wail. She forced herself to stay back. 

 

“What the fuck happened? Where’s…Where is she?!,” Margot moaned loudly. ““What the  _ fuck  _ did you do to her you sick fuck?!”   
  


 

Emily heard a loud  _ thump  _ and the smell of fresh blood filled her nostrils once more.

 

Her mouth watered. 

 

Relief washed over her as she heard descending footsteps. 

 

And then she charged forward. 

 

She tried to stop herself. 

 

But she couldn’t. 

 

A low growl rumbled in her throat as her prey-no, her friends, they were her friends-came into sight. Josh was pointing directly at her. Beth stepped in front of him and Sam and pointed her rifle. 

 

“Whoever the fuck is in here, get your ass out here. Now,” she threatened. 

 

Emily took another step forward. She licked the blood off her lips. 

 

Beth took another step forward.

  
  
“Come out or I'll shoot,” she warned again. She heard Jess whimper and watched as she held up a shotgun. 

 

They were going to kill her. 

 

“Everybody, get ready,” Jess alerted nervously. Everyone held up their guns in response. 

 

So she had to kill them first. 

 

A low growl rumbled again in her throat as she moved forward. 

 

Beth fired the first shot. It hit her straight in the chest. She whined in pain before continuing forward. 

 

Beth gasped in terror and fired another shot as Emily emerged into the dim lighting of the living room.   


 

  
She missed.

  
  
Matt aimed and fired.

  
  
He missed.

  
  
Jessica clumsily fired a shot straight for her chest.

  
  
She missed.

 

Emily rose up on her hind legs and snarled at the group. 

 

_ Kill them. _

 

Beth turned to the others with her eyes widened in panic. 

  
  
**_“RUN!”_ **

 

Emily lunged for them before she realized what was happening. Her eyes locked on Margot as she slipped and fell in the blood. 

 

She charged for her. 

 

She needed to get her out of here before she couldn’t control herself anymore.

 

Emily sank her fangs deep into her girlfriend’s shoulder and shook her roughly to get a good grip. She flung her to the side. She crashed through the window and Emily heard a sickening  _ SMACK _ as she fell to the ground below. 

 

The rage immediately washed over her as Matt ran out the door. 

 

She watched as Beth snuck around her to get Sam and Josh out the door. 

 

Easy targets. 

 

She pounced on top of Josh. 

 

He let out a yelp and held her gun in front of his face. Her jaws snapped and her body strained to rip his smug face off. 

 

He was able to keep her back. 

 

A sharp pained coursed through her as a bullet entered her back. She howled in agony as she fell off Josh. The three screamed in terror as they sprinted out the door. She stumbled back to her feet and looked around for the cause of the shock. 

 

Ashley’s terrified face came into view. 

 

And she was pointing her gun directly at Emily. 

 

_ Traitor she’s going to hurt you kill her KILL HER _

 

“OH  _ FUCK!,”  _ she yelled as she bolted for the exit. Emily watched as Chris shoved her out of the way and took a shot at her. 

 

The gun stalled and he ran to save himself. 

 

Ashley cried for her close friend as Emily rose to her hind legs and knocked the redhead to the ground with her paws. She stood up and attempted to run again before she fell. 

 

She dropped back onto four legs and charged for her. 

 

_ Kill her kill her kill her kill- _

 

Her thoughts were interrupted as a shot was fired into her side. She dropped to the floor and whimpered as intense pain coursed through her body. 

 

She just wanted it to be over. 

 

She wanted everything to stop. 

 

Jess limped into view. 

 

Emily felt the human part of her heart sink. 

 

She rose to her feet and limped towards Ashley. Blood dripped from her mouth onto the floor. 

 

“Ashley, run,” Jess demanded cooly.

  
  
“Jessica-“ 

  
  
_ “GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!” _

 

  
“Jess, I-“

 

Her instincts took control again as she sprung for Ashley. 

 

Jess ran in front of Ashley at the last second. 

 

Jess stood in front of her with her shotgun outstretched. Emily rose on her hind legs again and pushed at her gun with her front paws. Her jaws aimed for her best friend’s throat. Jess was hardly keeping her away from her face with the gun. 

 

A soft whine left her as she knocked Jessica to the ground. 

 

Her jaws snapped for her neck. They clamped onto her shoulder instead and tore away a large chunk of the blonde’s flesh. Fresh blood coated her lips as she went for another bite. Her breath left her momentarily as Jess kicked her directly in the stomach. 

 

She reached for her shotgun. 

 

Emily knocked it from her reach and sent in skittering across the wood. 

 

She heard something clatter to the floor as she went in for another bite. 

 

A sharp pain pierced her shoulder as she fell off her friend and howled in pain. A shitty little switchblade stuck out from the wound. 

 

Ashley hauled Jess to her feet and led out out the door. 

 

Emily didn’t get up.

 

Her sides heaved roughly as pain coursed through her body. 

 

Her body cracked and shifted as she felt herself return to her normal form. 

 

Thoughts rushed in too quickly.

 

She could’ve killed everyone she cared about.

 

She could’ve killed her best friend. 

 

She could’ve killed her girlfriend. 

 

Emily’s hand fumbled for the knife in her shoulder. She ripped it out without thinking and ran out the door. 

 

Blood pooled from the wound. She was dizzy from the blood loss her injuries had caused, but she kept pushing as she ran after the cars. She ducked into the woods and ran alongside Beth’s truck. Branches snagged and ripped at her skin and hair. 

 

She jumped out in front of the truck when it momentarily slowed. 

 

Beth slammed on the brakes. Emily ran around to the passengers side and threw the door open. 

 

“Oh fuck, Em, what-“

  
  
“Get me the  _ fuck _ out of here,” Emily cried out through her panicked tears.

 

Beth slammed on the gas and the car surged forward again. 

 

Emily curled up in the seat and pushed past her pain. She stretched her arm into the backseat and fumbled for Jess’ hand. Josh grabbed it instead and held it tightly.

 

“I’m so sorry,” she whimpered. “I’m so sorry.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in order of appearance:
> 
> Neighborhood #2 (Laika)-Arcade Fire [Band's first song]  
> Emily-From First to Last [Band's last song]  
> Dizzy on the Comedown-Turnover [Margot's 'shitty indie music' and later Emily's ringtone]  
> What's New Pussycat-Tom Jones [i don't even need to say it]
> 
> please, god leave me a review this chapter straight up KILLED me


	8. Beekeeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something isn't right. 
> 
> Title taken from Keaton Henson's 2013 song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo HOOOOO chapter fucking eight is here ladies and gents  
> this whole ass chapter? a mess. a big fat mess   
> a lot happens, we meet someone new, gay shit is very very prominent, it's a fun time!  
> also-the fic now has an official playlist of of chapter title songs and songs featured in the fic! check it out here: https://open.spotify.com/user/anxious-freakk/playlist/5FWpb9UC0uoUHIiGOpRLFZ?si=-5kkihglSY2VuKrKdFlauw
> 
> anyways, enjoy the mess!

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”

 

Emily’s voice brought Ashley back from the darkness of unconsciousness. 

 

Ashley squeezed Jess’ hand. 

 

The blonde was unresponsive. 

 

Her body was jerking painfully in her sleep. Her face was scrunched up. Tears were dripping from her eyes. 

 

She was in a severe amount of pain. Ashley could tell. 

 

And she couldn’t do shit about it. 

 

“Beth-” Sam started. Beth nodded to cut her off. 

 

“Sam, please. I know,” Beth strained. Sam looked back at Ashley and cupped her bleeding face in her hand. 

 

“Stay awake, okay? You’re going to be okay,” she assured. 

 

Ashley wasn’t so sure. 

 

“Em, where are you hurt?,” Sam questioned frantically. Emily let out a pained laugh. 

 

“Where I’m  _ not  _ hurt would be a simpler question,” she replied bitterly. Ashley strained her neck to see into the front seat. 

 

She could clearly see the gunshot wounds in the pale light of the night.

 

“He shot you,” Ashley croaked. Sam’s eyes widened in fear. Emily seemed unfazed by fact. 

 

“Yeah,” she choked out. Her eyes shifted to look out the window. Sam appeared flabbergasted. 

 

“H-How are you still  _ alive? _ ,” she inquired. Emily didn’t look at her. 

 

“Don’t know.”

 

Ashley knew she was lying. 

 

Emily looked back and stared out the back window. A look of realization crossed her battered face. 

 

“Where’s Margot?”

 

Josh shook Jess to wake her up. The blonde’s eyes fluttered open only to close again. He looked back at Emily with a grim expression. 

 

“With Chris and Matt. That thing tossed her through the fucking window.” Emily looked heartbroken. Ashley noticed a flicker of remorse cross her features before the woman masked it. 

 

Something wasn’t right. 

 

Ashley gripped Jess’ limp hand with all her remaining strength. The blonde weakly squeezed back before her grip faltered. 

 

“Jess?,” she rasped out. Josh shook her roughly. No response. Her body continued jerking and twitching. 

 

Josh’s phone began to ring. 

 

“It’s Chris,” he called to Beth. The woman slowed down a bit but kept her steady pace. “What is it?” His face fell. “Oh, fuck.” Emily turned white as a sheet. 

 

“What’s wrong?,” she demanded. Josh shook his head. 

 

“Beth, pull over,” he ordered. Beth looked confused. 

 

“What? Fuck no!,” she spat back. Ashley felt a tingle run down her spine as his face turned serious. 

 

“Margot’s having some sort of seizure.” Emily looked like she was going to vomit. 

 

“BETH, PULL OVER!,” she screeched. The woman complied in a frantic rush and jerked her car off to the side of the road. Jess let out a weak moan at the sudden sensation. Emily threw the passengers side door open and limped to Chris’ van behind them. 

 

The car was deafeningly silent. 

 

Sam crawled back up front to sit with Beth. She didn’t say a word as she grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and interlocked her fingers with hers. Beth responded by pulling out a cigarette and beginning to smoke it as rapidly as she could. 

 

Ashley turned her head to Jess. The blonde’s body had stopped it’s seizing movements and she lay still. 

 

It worried her. 

 

“Jess? Jessica?” Josh grabbed her face in his hands. “Jess, wake up,” he demanded. 

 

Her head slumped back against the seat. 

 

Ashley felt grief overwhelm her. 

 

“Beth, we gotta get t’the hospital,” Ashley insisted pathetically. Beth took a long drag off her cigarette.

 

“If one more person mentions the fucking hospital, I’m going to lose my fucking mind,” she spoke in a low, calm voice. Sam planted a kiss on her cheek and rested her head on Beth’s shoulder. 

 

“Just try to keep her conscious,” Sam whispered. Her voice was drained of emotion. She couldn’t even take care of herself right now, let alone everyone else. 

 

Ashley could hear Emily’s cries from Chris’ van too clearly. 

 

“Oh god what have I  _ fucking  _ done?!,” she wailed. Ashley heard Chris and Matt try to console her. 

 

The sound of Chris’ voice was enough to send piercing shocks of anger through her entire being. 

 

He had left her to die. 

 

Jess coughed harshly. 

 

“Jess?,” Ashley called out hopefully. She felt Jess’ head rest on her shoulder. She was shaking like a leaf. 

 

“It hurts,” she whimpered. “Hurts so bad.” 

 

“I know, Jess. I know. Just stay awake, okay?,” she begged. Jess shuddered.

 

“I’m burning,” she stated bluntly. Ashley felt icy fear grip her. 

 

“No, Jess. You’re fine,” Josh piped up. Jess let out a pitiful cry and curled up on her side. Ashley moved her arm up and wrapped it around her. She needed to keep her close.

 

“I’m not,” she insisted. Sam released Beth’s hand and turned around to face them. 

 

“Josh, go see what the hell is going on back there,” Sam murmured. Josh opened the back door and slid out of the truck. Jess let out another weak cry as a shudder wracked her entire body. 

 

Her bite wound had stopped bleeding. 

 

“Jess, you aren’t bleeding anymore. You’re gonna be fine,” Ashley encouraged. Jess stopped moving. 

 

She had blacked out again. Ashley shook her to rouse her. She didn’t move. Fear coursed through her veins again as she looked at the two women in the front seat. 

 

“She’s out again.”

 

“Fuck,” Beth swore. She looked to Sam and then to Ashley. She looked at a loss for what to do. Ashley reluctantly opened her door. 

 

Blood-curdling screams were coming from Chris’ van.

 

“Sam, watch Jess. I’ll go back there,” she offered. Sam crawled into the back seat immediately. Beth looked mildly concerned. 

 

“You sure?” Ashley nodded. 

 

“I-I’m fine,” she lied. She opened the door fully and slid out of the truck. 

 

She ran to to Chris’ car as fast as her weak legs would carry her. 

 

It wasn’t pretty. 

 

Josh and Chris were on either side of the sliding doors in the backseat. They were helping Emily and Matt hold down Margot, who was thrashing wildly and screaming so loud Ashley thought she might rupture her own vocal cords. The redheaded woman was covered in lacerations and deep cuts from the glass. The bite wound on her shoulder was deep and oozing blood. 

 

“IT BURNS OH  _ GOD!,”  _ she screeched. 

 

Emily was sobbing. She was unable to look at her. She looked up as Ashley approached and her expression twisted in anger. 

 

“Get over here and help us!,” she commanded. Ashley rushed over and climbed into the backseat beside Emily. She avoided the flailing arms as she aided Emily and Matt in keeping the bigger woman pinned to the backseat. Chris and Josh looked at each other in shared horror. 

 

She lost her grip as Margot freed her arm from Ashley’s grip and punched her square in the nose. 

 

A sharp yelp left her as her hands went up to her nose. Blood dripped onto her hands. 

 

“Shit,” Ashley swore. She held her shirt up to her nose as her other hand went to pin Margot’s arm into the seat. “What’s going on with her?”

 

Emily shot her a glare so vicious Ashley believed she would turn to stone. 

 

“She’s in  _ pain,”  _ Emily growled. But something behind her eyes suggested more. 

 

She looked guilty. 

 

“Em, how did you even know she was with us?,” Ashley started cautiously. Emily pressed her mouth into a thin line. Margot’s cries cut off as she blacked out. 

 

“I assumed. I was right.” She released her girlfriend and stared coldly at Ashley until she did the same. “I just walked through hell. So can we catch up after we’ve gotten to my place?” Ashley shook her head. Her place? 

 

“Emily, we need to go to the hospital.” Her hand went up to the deep cuts on her face. “Y-You’ve been  _ shot.”  _ Matt turned to his close friend and his eyes widened in horror. 

 

“Holy fuck, Em,” he whispered in shock. Emily winced as she sat up in her seat. 

 

“They were through and throughs. Christ, I’m fine. Now, can you just fucking trust me for once? No hospitals.” 

 

Ashley wanted to hit her. 

 

Jess could die. 

 

And she didn’t even care. 

 

“Jess lost a lot of blood,” Ashley growled. “She still is,” she lied. Emily’s eyes narrowed. 

 

“Ashley, I need you to trust me. Going to the hospital is a bad,  _ bad  _ fucking idea,” she insisted. “I can’t fucking explain it right now. But I  _ need  _ you to trust me.”

 

The rage only grew. 

 

Ashley reeled back and aimed a punch straight for Emily’s face. 

 

Emily caught her hand in a flash. 

 

“You bitch.”

 

She shoved her back out of the car. 

 

Ashley felt her head collide with the hard ground. Emily fought her way out of the car and landed on top of her. 

 

The boys leapt into action and tried to pull the two apart as Emily’s fist collided with the side of Ashley’s face. She wrestled against Chris’ grasp and pinned Ashley to the ground. Her face hovered inches from Ashley’s. 

 

“ _ Listen to me,”  _ she snarled. “You have no  _ fucking  _ idea what’s going on. No. Fucking. Idea.” She tightened her grip. “This entire situation is fucked. We all know what we saw. You think anybody is going to believe us?” Ashley fought past the pain to think. She was right, as much as she didn’t want to admit it. 

 

Nobody would believe them. 

 

“Jess is gonna die if we don’t get help,” Ashley weakly countered. Emily loosened her grip. 

 

“No, she won’t,” Emily persisted. “I can patch her up just fine at my place.” Her voice softened slightly. “You  _ need  _ to believe me.” 

 

She wasn’t being reasonable. 

 

But she had a knowing look behind her eyes that Ashley couldn’t ignore. 

 

She had to believe her. 

 

“Fine,” Ashley agreed. Emily released the smaller girl and stood up. Ashley stood up on shaky legs and wiped the blood from her face with the back of her arm. Emily shot her a side glance and got back into the car. 

 

“Sorry.” 

 

“Whatever,” Ashley grumbled. She looked to Josh as he got into Chris’ car. 

 

“I’m gonna ride with them. Let Beth know what’s going on,” he said. Ashley sighed and trudged back to Beth’s truck. 

 

She opened the back door and slipped into the backseat. Sam looked to her expectantly. 

 

“Is everything okay? God, what happened?,” she questioned as she motioned to her nose. Ashley wiped more of the blood off and turned her head to Beth. 

 

“We’re going to Emily’s.”

  
  


\----

 

Ashley had stayed by Jess’ side all night. 

 

She hadn’t slept a wink. 

 

It had taken a lot of convincing to get Beth and Sam to Emily’s instead of the hospital. But eventually they had agreed. 

 

Emily had shocked everyone with how much medical knowledge she knew. She had patched up Jess’ and Margot’s wounds in minutes. She’d even splinted Ashley’s nose and applied butterfly stitches to the deep lacerations on her face. 

 

Jess still hadn’t woken up. 

 

She’d monitored her all night. Every time she started to doze off, she’d wake herself back up. 

 

Emily had stayed with Margot in her mother’s room. The others were spread out around the tiny apartment. 

 

She’d told Ashley she would explain things in the morning. 

 

Ashley had a sickening suspicion that she was lying. 

 

She shifted slightly in the bed. Jess let out a weak moan. Ashley froze and looked down at the blonde. 

 

She was awake. 

 

“H-Hey,” Ashley choked out. Jess smiled weakly. 

 

“Hey yourself.” She sat up slowly beside her and winced at the pain in her shoulder. “God, that fucking hurts.” Ashley leaned forward and examined the bandage. 

 

It was soaked with blood. 

 

“Jess, you’re bleeding,” she stated. Jess craned her head around to get a look. She squinted her eyes. 

 

“Fuck.” She laid back down on the bed and smirked. “I don’t think I’m a dog person anymore.” Ashley laughed a little. 

 

“Me neither.” She winced as the blood began to seep through the bandage. “I’m gonna go get Em to uh, take a look at that.” 

 

Jess closed her eyes and nodded. 

 

“‘Kay.” 

 

Ashley stood up from the bed and crept out of the room. She peeked into the living room first. 

 

Chris and Josh had already left. Matt was out cold in the recliner, his baseball cap tilted down over his eyes. Sam and Beth were intertwined with one another on the couch. 

 

Everyone was at peace for once.

 

Ashley turned on her heel silently and continued down the hallway to where Emily and Margot were staying. 

 

She opened the door slowly. 

 

Both were asleep. Emily’s head was resting on Margot’s chest. It looked like she had fallen asleep while trying to make sure her heart was still beating. Margot’s mouth was completely open and loud snores erupted from her body. 

 

Ashley crept in quietly and shut the door behind her.

 

Emily’s eyes shot open. She looked to Margot in a panic and sighed in relief. She turned back to Ashley with anger present in her eyes. 

 

“What do you want?,” she whispered harshly. Ashley motioned back to the door. 

 

“Jess is bleeding really bad again,” she whispered back. Emily looked to Margot and then to Ashley. Ashley bit her lip and shuffled towards the bed. “I’ll stay with her,” she offered. Emily looked hesitant as she grabbed her robe from the edge of her mother’s bed and slipped it on. 

 

Her wounds were completely scabbed over. 

 

She shouldn’t have been able to heal that quickly. 

 

“Sit by her. Get me as soon as she wakes up,” Emily ordered as she tied the robe around her waist. Ashley nodded and took Emily’s spot on the bed. 

 

“Okay.” 

 

Emily took one last look at the two before exiting the room and going down the hallway.

 

Ashley leaned down to get a closer look at Margot. 

 

Her wounds had completely scabbed over as well. 

 

She looked to the bandage on the woman’s shoulder. Her hand went to the thick gauze and began to remove it as easily and slowly as she could muster. 

 

Margot woke up in a panic and jerked away from her. Her hazel eyes locked with Ashley’s. Her hand moved up to the half removed bandage and smoothed it back down.

 

“What t’fuck are you doing?,” she mumbled sleepily. Ashley froze. Shit. Shit shit shit. She thought up a quick lie. 

 

“Just wanted to make sure um…,” she trailed off. Margot raised an eyebrow and sat up in the bed. 

 

“Make sure what?”

 

“To make sure Em wrapped it tight enough,” Ashley stammered. Margot gave her a suspicious look and shook her head. 

 

“Well, don’t fuck with me while I’m asleep. How’s that?,” she snapped. Ashley swallowed hard. 

 

“Y-Yeah. I’m sorry.” She scooted away from the girl and let her leg hang off the edge of the bed. Margot craned her head around to look at the blood-stained gauze. Fear crossed her features as she peeled it back. 

 

The bite wound had healed at the same accelerated rate her other wounds had. 

 

“What the fuck?,” the redhead whispered. Ashley’s body grew cold. 

 

She needed to talk to Emily.

 

“Where’s Em at?,” Margot demanded. Ashley motioned to the door. 

 

“She’s with Jess. I’ll go get her. She wanted me to get her if you woke up,” Ashley rambled. Margot rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. 

 

“Whatever.”

 

Ashley sprung up from the bed and headed out the door. 

 

She bumped into Emily in the hallway. 

 

“Is she up?,” Emily questioned immediately. Ashley nodded. 

 

“Yeah. She was asking where you were.” Emily started to step around her, but Ashley cut her off. 

 

“Ashley, move.” 

 

“Emily, we need to talk,” she ordered in a low voice. Emily gritted her teeth and shook her head. 

 

“Not now, okay? I have more important shit to deal with,” she growled. Ashley shook her head. 

 

“You said you would explain everything,” she protested. “Something about all-“ She motioned to Emily and back to the room where Margot was staying. “-all of this, it isn’t right.” 

 

Fear momentarily crossed Emily’s features. 

 

Annoyance replaced it soon enough. 

 

“Ashley, I said  _ not now _ ,” Emily insisted. She grabbed the girl and shoved her aside. “I promise I’ll tell you later I just-“ She cut herself off and walked into the room. 

 

Ashley almost went after her.

 

Instead she went back to where her and Jess were staying. 

 

She opened the door and shut it behind her. 

 

Jess was up waiting for her. 

 

“Ash, come here.” She looked a little queasy. 

 

Great. More bad news. 

 

Ashley took baby steps to the bed and sat down on the edge. 

 

Jess beckoned her closer with her good arm. 

 

“No, come here.” She patted the spot beside her. Ashley held her breath as she crawled to the directed spot. 

 

Jess reached forward and smoothed her messy bangs out of her eyes. 

 

And then she kissed her. 

 

It took her by surprise. They’d kissed before, sure. 

 

But after what had just happened, this is what she needed most. 

 

She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Jess’ neck. She felt the woman wince when her arm brushed against her shoulder. Ashley pulled away quickly. 

 

“Oh god, I’m sorry. I totally forgot-“ 

 

Jess kissed her again. 

 

Ashley didn’t pull away. 

 

She leaned into the kiss, unable to keep the ridiculously large smile off her face as Jess wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close. Her strength caught Ashley off guard. 

 

Had she always been that strong?

 

They parted after a moment. Jess smiled and rested her forehead against Ashley’s. 

 

“You got into it with Em, huh?,” she questioned, a trace of teasing in her voice. Ashley sighed. 

 

“I thought you were gonna die,” Ashley asserted. “You were bleeding a lot.” Jess held her tighter. Ashley could barely breathe at this point. 

 

But she wasn’t complaining. 

 

At all. 

 

“It was weird,” Jess mumbled. “Everything hurt like a  _ fucking  _ bitch, but it was this pain I’d never felt before. Like I got struck by lightning or something.” She sighed. “My shoulder hurts like a motherfucker though.” She released Ashley in favor of holding her small hands instead. She stared at them for a moment, her index finger moving over the cuts and scrapes on her fingers. “Thank you.”

 

Ashley shook her head. She was bewildered. 

 

“Why? Why are you thanking me?,” she asked quietly. Jess looked up and her and scoffed. 

 

“That fucking thing could’ve killed me. You got me out of there. You could’ve ran for it, but you fucking didn’t. It was so, so  _ stupid _ ,” she explained. Ashley smirked. 

 

“Nobody ever said I was smart.” Jess snorted. 

 

“I think you’re pretty smart.” She paused. “But you’re also a fucking idiot for not saving yourself.” Ashley felt her stomach drop. 

 

“Like Chris.”

 

Jess dropped her hands. 

 

“He was scared, Ashley,” she tried. Ashley felt rage overtake her. 

 

“So was I!,” Ashley countered a little too loudly. “He ran away screaming like a little bitch.” She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and turned to Jess. “And you saved me, too.” Jess shrugged. 

 

“I had to.” Ashley raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. I like you a lot, Ash.”

 

Ashley felt her heart explode in her chest. Her face flushed bright red and a nervous laugh escaped her. 

 

“Really?,” her voice cracked. Jess snorted and grabbed her hands again. 

 

“Yes, you fucking dork. Really. I wouldn’t have jumped in front of a fucking mutant wolf for you if I didn’t.” Ashley felt her stomach knot up. 

 

“Was it really just a wolf?,” she questioned. Jess shook her head incredulously. 

 

“What else would it be, Ashley?”

 

Ashley’s mouth went completely dry. 

 

“A werewolf?”

 

Jess snorted. 

 

“Yeah, right. Seriously?” 

 

Ashley forced a laugh. 

 

“I’m just…trying to make sense of everything, I guess.” Jess shook her head. 

 

“Sometimes you can’t.” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

The door opened. 

 

Sam and Beth stood in the doorway. Sam smirked as she motioned to the two girls. 

 

“You two ready to go home?,” she asked. Jess nodded. 

 

“Yeah. I need to get my car from your place, Beth.” Beth gave her a thumbs up. 

 

“Alright. Let’s go.”

 

Ashley rose to her feet and helped Jess up off the bed. Jess smiled and shook her off. 

 

“I got it, Ash.”

 

She released her reluctantly. 

 

They headed down the hall towards Emily’s mother’s room. Sam knocked on the door and opened it. 

 

The two girls inside were both crying. 

 

Emily wiped her eyes and turned her head towards the group. 

 

“Yeah? What?,” she snapped. Sam motioned to the door. 

 

“We’re heading out. Do you…do you guys need anything before we go?” Emily shook her head. 

 

“We’re fine.”

 

“Are you sure?,” Beth pressed. Emily nodded. 

 

“Very sure.” She looked at Jess and her face softened. “Text me when you get home, Jess.” Jessica nodded. 

 

“Okay.”

 

They closed the door behind them and exited the apartment. 

 

————-

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay with you?,” Ashley urged as she got out of the truck. Jessica shook her head. 

 

“I’m fine, Ash. Really,” Jess insisted. Ashley sighed and closed the door. Beth gave her a mock salute and backed out of the driveway. She gripped her keys tightly in her hands as she approached the door. 

 

A moving truck pulled up after Beth’s truck turned off her street. It was followed by a woman on a motorcycle and an SUV. 

 

She didn’t think anyone would ever move into the house next door. It was old and falling apart. Ashley expected it to be for sale forever. 

 

But she guessed these people were taking a chance. 

 

She turned her key in the lock entered the house. 

 

She spotted a note on the table. 

 

It was her mother’s handwriting. 

 

_ Ashley- _

_ Texted you but I think your phone was dead? You have to stop doing that.  _

_ Got called away on a last minute business trip (because somebody was ‘sick’). Won’t be back until next week. There’s money on the counter for pizza or whatever else you want.  _

_ Love you! _

_ -Mom _

 

She was almost relieved. 

 

Her mother couldn’t see her like this. 

 

She trudged to her room and swing the door open. She stepped over her dirty clothes and plugged her phone into the charger. 

 

God she needed some sleep. 

 

Ashley peeled off her dirtied and blood soaked clothes and let them drop onto the floor. She crawled into bed and let sleep take her instantly. 

 

———-

 

She woke a few hours later. 

 

Ashley groaned and rubbed her eyes groggily. She just wanted to sleep forever. Her hand felt around her bedside table for her phone. Her fingers brushed the item and she picked it up. 

 

No messages. 

 

She was starting to give up hope that Emily would ever fucking talk to her. 

 

Ashley stretched and stood up from her bed. She grabbed some old clothes and walked to the bathroom. 

 

She needed a shower. 

 

She turned the hot water on and waited for the water to warm. Her phone buzzed. 

 

**_New Message from Princess_ **

 

Jess. 

 

She opened the message in a flash. 

 

**3:08 PM:** _ Just letting you know I’m not dead! Are you doing okay? _

 

She sighed in relief. 

 

**3:09 PM:** _ yeah i’m good. just woke up so i’m gonna shower  _

 

**3:10 PM:** _ Oooooh can I join? ;) _

 

**3:11 PM:** _ of course there’s plenty of room _

 

**3:11 PM:** _ Omw _

 

**3:11 PM:** _ Jk jk lmao I’ll let you shower, have fun! Don’t slip and die!  _

 

**3:12 PM:** _ thank you i’ll try my hardest!!  _

 

Ashley smirked and set her phone down. She pulled up the lever for the shower and hopped in. 

 

She probably stood there for twenty minutes just thinking everything over. 

 

That couldn’t have just been a wolf. 

 

Those wounds couldn’t have healed that quickly. 

 

Emily was the only one with answers. 

 

And something told Ashley she wasn’t going to be talking anytime soon. 

 

Ashley sighed heavily and turned off the shower. She dried off and got dressed before returning to her room. She grabbed her cigarettes out of her bedside table drawer and headed for the front of her house. 

 

She needed a moment. 

 

She turned the knob and stepped out onto the porch. 

 

The moving truck was still there. Four girls were attempting to get a couch out of the back of the van. Ashley lit her cigarette and watched with interest. 

 

She could hear them arguing across the lawn. 

 

“Fucking  _ Christ  _ Madge, pick your end up!,” a small blonde woman snapped. A heavily scarred woman rolled her milky eyes and lifted up with all her might. 

 

“I’m  _ trying,  _ Olivia!,” she snapped back. The tallest woman out of the group nudged the girl next to her.

 

“Chloe, come  _ on _ !”

 

The tiny, frail girl next to her cowered down and lifted. She dropped her end right on the taller ones foot. 

 

“ _ FUCK!,”  _ she screamed. Ashley took a drag of her cigarette and stifled a laugh. 

 

“How many lesbians does it take to move a couch?!,” the blonde girl spat. The taller woman walked out of the group dropped her end and stormed out of the truck. 

 

“Fuck this bullshit, I’m taking a break,” she growled. The small girl dropped her end and followed after her. The taller one looked down at her and smiled. “Go get my cigarettes for me, would you angel?” 

 

Ashley finished her cigarette and stood up against her better judgement. 

 

“Do you guys want any help?,” she called out. The taller woman looked over at her. 

 

Her appearance made her cringe. 

 

The left side of her face was heavily scarred. Her left eyes was clouded and defocused; her injuries had obviously blinded her. She grinned and approached Ashley in a few strides. 

 

“Would you mind? This couch is just a bitch to get out,” she purred. Ashley forced a smile onto her face. 

 

“Yeah, no problem.”

 

The woman held out a hand. 

 

“Natasha.”

 

Ashley shook her hand carefully. 

 

“Ashley. Nice to meet you.” Natasha smiled and squeezed her hand before releasing it. The young girl returned to her side and handed her her cigarettes. 

 

“Can I have one?,” she asked meekly. Natasha craned her head to look down at her. She sighed. 

 

“Sure, darling.” She wrapped an arm around the girl and held her close to her. The girl looked uneasy as she pulled out a cigarette. “Ashley, this is my girlfriend, Chloe.” Ashley held out her hand. 

 

“Nice to meet you.” Chloe stared at her hand and broke away from the group. Natasha rolled her eyes. 

 

“She’s a bit flighty, forgive her.” She pulled out a cigarette and offered the pack to Ashley. “Would you like one?” Ashley shook her head. 

 

“I’m okay, I just had one,” she insisted. Natasha smirked and offered again. 

 

“You’re going to need it. Trust me.” Ashley accepted one out of the pack and lit it. She studied the woman. She gave Ashley a weird feeling. 

 

She didn’t know why. 

 

Ashley took a drag off her cigarette and took a step away from her. 

 

“I didn’t think anybody was gonna buy that house. I thought when they took the For Sale sign down that they’d given up,” she started. Natasha chuckled. 

 

“We needed a better place. Our old house was a bit of a mess.” She paused and her features grew dark with grief. “My brother just died too. It was time for us to have a change.” Ashley took another drag and gave a respectful nod. 

 

“I’m sorry to hear.” Natasha rolled her eyes. 

 

“Don’t be. It was his own damn fault.” Her gaze traveled to the two girls sitting by the moving van. “I still have those idiots though. I don’t know what I’d do without them. Or Chloe.” She looked over at her girlfriend, who was sitting inside the moving truck. Ashley could swear she was crying, but she couldn’t tell. 

 

“Well, I’m glad you guys have each other.” She looked down as her phone buzzed. 

 

**_2 New Messages from Princess_ **

 

Jessica. 

 

She stepped further away from Natasha and opened the messages. 

 

**3:58 PM:** _ [lookatme.jpeg] _

**3:58 PM:** _ Please ignore my very nasty shoulder BUT ;) _

  
  


Ashley thought she was going to have a heart attack. 

 

It was a nude picture. 

 

She felt her face turn bright red as she quickly closed out of her messages. Natasha smirked and finished her cigarette. 

 

“Your girlfriend send you something scandalous?,” she sneered. Ashley scoffed and tossed her cigarette onto the ground. 

 

“None of your business. Are we going to move this couch or what?,” she shot back. Natasha held her hands up in a surrender. Her mouth was stretched in a creepy grin. 

 

“Calm down, calm down. Goodness, you’re very touchy.” She turned away and headed towards the truck. She walked around to the passengers side and slammed her hand on the door, loud. Chloe’s head snapped up quickly. Her blue eyes were widened in fear as she hopped out of the truck and went to the back. Natasha snickered and walked beside Ashley. 

 

“She’s such a jumpy little shit,” she remarked. 

 

Ashley wanted to just run back inside and bolt her door. Why the hell did she agree to help? She stepped up into the back of the car and stood beside Chloe at one end of the couch. The younger girl was already positioned to haul the giant thing out of the moving truck. Ashley’s eyes widened at the sight of a ghastly scar on the side of her neck. 

 

It looked like Margot’s. 

 

And Jessica’s. 

 

“What happened there?,” she asked, motioning to her neck. Chloe’s eyes widened and her hand flew up to cover the scar. 

 

“Dog attack,” she said quickly. It sounded rehearsed. 

 

“What kind of dog?,” Ashley pressed. Chloe gripped her neck tighter and shook her head. 

 

“I don’t remember,” she whimpered. She flinched as Natasha walked up to them and wedged her way in between the two girls. She tied her hair up in a ponytail with swift fingers. 

 

She had a scar too. 

 

Something weird was going on. 

 

“Alright, are we ready?,” Natasha asked loudly. The other two girls nodded and lifted their end. Ashley dug her feet into the floor of the truck and lifted as hard as she could. The other two joined her and together they moved the couch down the ramp and out of the truck. 

 

“Keep going,” Natasha strained. Ashley arms began to grow weak as they all shuffled to the door. She felt someone let go as the couch dropped right onto Natasha’s feet again. The woman swore and whipped around to Chloe. 

 

“Keep hold of your fucking end, would you?,” she spat. Chloe nodded and picked her end up again with great effort. Ashley’s entire body had become soaked with sweat as they sat the couch down in the living room. The women all sighed in relief as the small blonde girl guided the scarred woman to sit down with her on the couch. Ashley backed away towards the door. 

 

“Well, glad to help and all, but I’m gonna go back to my place.” Natasha looked down at her and tilted her head. 

 

“So soon? You should stay and drink with us tonight. It’s the least we could do for you since you helped us,” she offered. Ashley shook her head politely and stepped out the front door. 

 

“Maybe another time. But I’m really beat,” Ashley insisted. “It was nice to meet you.” Natasha stepped closer to her. Ashley backed away out the door. 

 

“You’re always welcome over here. Do come over some time. It’ll be a blast,” she purred. She locked eyes with Chloe, who was shaking her head. Natasha turned back to look at her girlfriend, who forced a smile on her face. 

 

Ashley turned tail and walked briskly out of the house and to her own place. 

 

She entered her house and bolted the doors. 

 

She needed to call Emily. 

 

Her fingers sped over the keys as she unlocked her phone and dialed Emily’s number. 

 

Ashley swore she wasn’t going to answer after four rings. 

 

But she did. 

 

“Yeah? What is it?,” she mumbled. She sounded half-asleep. Ashley sat down on her couch and sighed shakily. “Ashley? What the fuck do you want?”

 

“Emily, we need to talk. And I swear to god, if you hang up on me, or shut me down again, I’m going to kick your ass,” she replied breathlessly. 

 

Stunned silence filled the call. 

 

“Fine. What is it?”

 

“A werewolf attacked Jess and Margot, didn’t it?,” she spoke in a rush. Her face grew hot with embarrassment. Emily must think she’s a fucking moron. 

 

“This isn’t a conversation we need to have over the phone,” Emily insisted quietly. Ashley groaned in annoyance. 

 

“Emily, stop!,” she screamed in exasperation. “Enough bullshit. You  _ know  _ exactly what happened. An-And I don’t think that attack was the only one! I think that thing’s been attacking way more people than we know. My new neighbors, all  _ four  _ of them had the exact same scars that Jess and Margot have. So stop with the bullshit and tell me what’s going on!” 

 

Emily inhaled shakily. She sounded floored. 

 

“New neighbors?,” she started carefully. “What were their names?”

 

Ashley swallowed hard. 

 

This wasn’t good. 

 

“Uhhh...I don’t remember two of them. But one was named Chloe. And her girlfriend was named Natasha.” 

 

The line went dead. 

 

Ashley dialed Emily’s number again. 

 

It went straight to voicemail. 

 

“Dammit. DAMMIT!,” she screamed. Her phone buzzed with a new message. 

 

**_New Message from Princess_ **

 

**4:45 PM:** _ Oh my god if that made you uncomfortable I’m so sorry  _

 

Ashley felt her face warm again. 

 

How could she have forgotten?

 

**4:46 PM:** _ omg no no not at all i was just busy helping my new gay neighbors move their couch  _

**4:46 PM:** _ you’re so gorgeous ajsaksas i wanna die??? _

 

**4:47 PM:** _ Oh thank God because _

**4:48 PM:** _ [lookatmeagain.jpeg] _

**4:48 PM:** _ More where that came from ;) _

 

Ashley bit down on the collar of her shirt and screamed at the picture. Jess was laying down in bed, her pierced tongue sticking out of her mouth playfully. She was completely naked, but she had draped her blanket over her hips to obscure the view. 

 

She should send one back, right?

 

She peeled off her sweaty t-shirt and dropped it onto the floor. Her hands shook as she slipped off her shorts. Ashley laid down in bed and grabbed her phone. She wiped some of the sweat from her brow and opened her camera. 

 

Okay, now or never. 

 

She snapped a quick picture of her nude body and sent it before she could change her mind. 

 

**5:06 PM:** _ [sendnudes.jpeg] _

**5:07 PM:** _ [eyes emoji] _

 

Ashley dropped her phone onto her chest and waited. Her heart rate spiked up when her phone buzzed a few minutes later. 

 

**5:10 PM:** _ [heart eyes emoji] _

**5:11 PM:** _ Hi yes 911 I’d like to report a crime. Ashley Brown has stolen my heart  _

 

**5:12 PM:** _ oh shit i gotta GO  _

**5:12 PM:** _ jokes on u i reported you five minutes ago for stealing MY heart so see u in jail bitch _

 

**5:13 PM:** _ OH FUCK.  _

**5:14 PM:** _ Maybe we’ll be sharing a cell ;) _

 

**5:15 PM:** _ AJSKSSK GOD JESS LMAO _

 

She felt her worries melt away as she texted Jess for hours. 

 

They soon flooded back. 

 

**_New Message from Emily Davis_ **

 

Her heart leapt into her throat. 

 

**9:30 PM:** _ i’m picking you up tomorrow for lunch at noon. we’ll talk then.  _

**9:30 PM:** _ don’t go next door. ever.  _

 

She swallowed hard. 

 

**9:31 PM:** _ guessing you know them? _

 

**9:32 PM:** _ yeah. natasha is my ex.  _

 

Ashley felt light headed. 

 

**9:33 PM:** _ oh shit  _

**9:34 PM:** _ are you like okay or _

 

**9:35 PM:** _ haha. no. i’ll talk to you tomorrow. be ready by noon or i’m leaving your ass home.  _

 

**9:36 PM:** _ okay lmao  _

 

She plugged her phone in and laid down in bed. 

 

She wasn’t ready for tomorrow. 

 

———-

 

**June 22, 2016 | 12:25 PM**

 

“Can I get you ladies anything else for right now?”

 

Emily shook her head at the waitress. 

 

“We’re fine. Thank you.”

 

Ashley looked down at her sandwich and frowned. She wasn’t that hungry. She looked up at Emily expectantly. The other woman sighed and speared some of her salad with her fork. Ashley cleared her throat. 

 

“So-,” she started. Emily held up a hand. 

 

“Give me a second. I don’t even know where to fucking start.”

 

She adjusted the scarf around her neck and shoved the fork into her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully and continued. 

 

“Natasha and I dated last year,” she began. “She was one of the most interesting people I’d ever met. I think that’s why I was so drawn to her. There was this…aura of mystery about her.” Ashley picked up her sandwich hesitantly and forced herself to take a bite. She locked eyes with Emily as she waited for her to continue. “She ruined my life.” 

 

Ashley set her sandwich down and took a swig of her water. She beckoned with her hand for Emily to continue. The woman narrowed her eyes and continued. 

 

“She’s the reason Jess and Margot got hurt,” she stated bluntly. Ashley leaned forward and lowered her voice. 

 

“That wolf was her?,” she whispered. Emily paused for a moment and nodded. 

 

“Yeah. She’s dead set on ruining my fucking life.” 

 

“So wait, she killed Austin too? Was she trying to protect you?” Her thoughts were moving a million miles an hour. She couldn’t process anything. 

 

It didn’t make sense. 

 

“I don’t know what happened with Austin.” She bit her lip. “But she bit Margot and Jess. She wants more members to join her fucked up wolf cult. When you guys came to save me, she had to be targeting them. She tried to infect them,” she rambled. Her voice was shaky and uneven. 

 

Ashley leaned closer. 

 

“Do you think it worked?,” she questioned fearfully. 

 

What if Jess was some sort of monster now?

 

Emily shook her head. 

 

“I…I uh, don’t know. I don’t think so. Jess wasn’t really showing symptoms. Margot…,” she trailed off. Tears pricked her eyes and she angrily wiped them away and returned to her salad. “We’ll see in a month.” Ashley wasn’t ready to drop it. 

 

“How do you know what to look for? Is there anything I should be keeping an eye on?” Emily’s head snapped back up. 

 

“No, because we’re going to believe it didn’t work. And you really think Jess is going to believe that shit?,” she snapped. “You don’t say anything to Jessica, got it?” 

 

Ashley backed away and picked up her sandwich. 

 

“Fine. My lips are sealed.” She took a bite and chewed silently. Emily angrily stabbed at her salad and took a few deep breaths. 

 

She was worried too. 

 

“How’s Margot doing?,” Ashley redirected. Emily shook her head. 

 

“Fine. Is Jess okay?,” she replied. Ashley nodded. 

 

“Yeah, she’s good. Her shoulders just hurting a lot.” 

 

Then it hit her. 

 

“Emily,” she began. Her eyes locked on the woman’s scarf. 

 

It had slipped slightly. 

 

There was a large bite scar on her neck. 

 

“Emily, you’re one of them, aren’t you?,” she whispered in a hushed tone. Emily’s hand flew up to her scarf and she adjusted it quickly. 

 

“Thankfully,  _ no _ I’m fucking not,” she growled. Ashley’s eyes narrowed. 

 

“Then how the fuck were you able to heal so fast?” 

 

“I  _ don’t know  _ Ashley. But if you don’t fucking drop the subject right now, you’re walking home. I’ve told you everything I know. So  _ fucking drop it,”  _ she snarled with such ferocity that Ashley felt herself flinch. 

 

She leaned back and didn’t speak for the rest of the meal. 

 

Emily was lying. 

 

She knew she was. 

 

——————-

 

**June 22, 2016 | 7:49 PM**

 

Ashley couldn’t stop thinking about lunch. 

 

Nothing made sense to her. 

 

And it was taking everything in her not to tell Jess. 

 

She sat down on her front steps and lit up a cigarette. She needed to think. To piece things together. 

 

Ashley took a long, deep inhale of her cigarette and pulled out her phone. 

 

She typed a quick search into Google. 

 

_ werewolf symptoms  _

 

She scrolled through the results and read a few articles. 

 

Heightened senses. Increased speed. Increased strength. Excessive hair growth. Excessive nail growth. Unstable anger. Elevated body temperature.

 

“Ashley!”

 

She dropped her phone in her lap at the sound of a smooth voice. 

 

Natasha was at her front door in a loose tank top and tight shorts. Sunglasses were perched on top of her head. She held up a beer. 

 

“Do you want one?,” she called over. 

 

_ “She’s dead set on ruining my life.” _

 

Ashley pushed Emily’s words out of her head. 

 

One beer couldn’t hurt, could it?

 

“Sure, why not!,” she called back. Natasha grinned and walked over to her porch. She stomped up her creaky wooden steps and handed her the opened bottle of beer. 

 

“Here.” Ashley took a sip and coughed a little. Ugh. She would never get used to how gross beer was. 

 

“Heh, thanks,” she choked out. Natasha laughed. It was a deep laugh that resonated from her chest. 

 

It made a shiver run through her body. 

 

“The invitation is open if you still want to drink with us. Chloe’s becoming an expert at mixing drinks,” she offered. 

 

Ashley pondered the offer. 

 

Emily seemed genuine in her concerns. 

 

And Natasha was a bit sketchy. 

 

But she needed to know for sure. 

 

“Uh, sure. I’ll come over. Let me just finish this,” she confirmed. Natasha’s eyes lit up with excitement. 

 

“Excellent. I’ll let them know you’re coming.” She walked towards her house. She halted for a moment and turned to face Ashley. “Don’t keep us waiting too long,” she added. The tall woman disappeared into the house. 

 

Ashley knew she probably made a mistake. 

 

But what if Emily wasn’t telling the truth?

 

She finished her cigarette and walked over to the house. Her fist tightened around the beer bottle as she knocked twice and waited for a response. 

 

“Come in!,” Natasha yelled. Ashley opened the door and entered the house. 

 

It was already trashed from the party. She stepped over a pile of clothes near the entrance and looked around the living room. 

 

The two girls from the day before were on the couch playing video games. The blind woman had a surprising level of skill. The blonde girl was unenthused. 

 

“GOD STOP SPAMMING!,” the blonde girl shrieked. The blind woman snickered and finished her off. 

 

_ “Mileena wins! Fatality!,”  _ the TV announced. Ashley smiled and took a large swig of her beer. She tensed when she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. 

 

“You want a  _ real  _ drink?,” Natasha asked. Ashley looked down at her beer and shrugged.

 

“Sure.”

 

Natasha’s hand moved to the middle of her back as she guided the redhead into the kitchen. 

 

Chloe was sitting at the counter. There were several bottle of alcohol surrounding her. She picked up a bottle of rum and twisted the cap off, taking a swig straight from the bottle. Her blue eyes locked on Ashley’s face and she choked. She coughed harshly, causing Natasha to leave Ashley’s side and set a hand on her back. 

 

“That’s why you measure out your shots, darling,” Natasha chided. Chloe wiped her mouth and nodded. 

 

“Y-Yeah. Sorry,” she mumbled quietly. Her gaze didn’t leave Ashley as the redhead sat across from her at the counter. Natasha noticed her far away daze and shoved her lightly. 

 

“Are you going to sit there and stare at her, or are you going to make her a drink?,” she questioned. Ashley sensed a condescending undertone in her words. Chloe snapped out of it and smiled. 

 

“What do you like?,” she asked. Her voice was wavering. 

 

She looked worried out of her damn mind. 

 

Ashley shrugged. 

 

“Anything. Just nothing too strong,” she insisted. Chloe nodded. She looked confused as she looked over the bottles. Her gaze traveled up to Natasha’s stern face as her lips quivered. 

 

“Which ones aren’t too harsh?,” she requested nervously. Natasha sighed and pointed to the numbers at the bottom of the bottle. 

 

“Look at the numbers, remember? I told you this,” Natasha grumbled. She spoke like she was talking to a child. Chloe squinted her eyes as the realization hit her a little too slowly. 

 

“Right. Right. So, probably rum,‍ right?,” she questioned hopefully. Natasha sighed heavily. 

 

“Yeah. Just use rum.” 

 

Chloe grabbed a cup for Ashley and poured a little rum into it. Natasha beckoned for her to continue pouring, but Ashley shook her head. 

 

“That’s fine. I really can’t get too wasted,” Ashley asserted. Natasha rolled her eyes. 

 

“You aren’t going to even get a little buzz from that. Just pour a bit more in,” she countered. Chloe shot Ashley an apologetic glance as she poured a few more shots in. She stopped pouring and set the bottle on the counter. Her mouth moved silently as she mumbled to herself. 

 

“What’s good with rum…what’s good with rum?” she mumbled. Natasha grabbed a bottle of orange soda and poured the contents in before Chloe could answer her own question. She handed it to Ashley. 

 

“Sorry. She’s a little off her game tonight,” Natasha apologized bitterly. Chloe went to grab the bottle of rum. Natasha shook her head. “I think you’re done for the night, hon.” 

 

Ashley accepted the drink and took a sip. 

 

She didn’t like this. 

 

At all. 

 

“It tastes really good. Th-Thank you,” she ensured Chloe. The dark haired woman smiled thankfully and stood up from the counter. 

 

“Groovy,” she replied. 

 

Ashley took another large sip and stood up from the stool. Natasha set a hand on her shoulder and guided her to the couch. 

 

“Liv, Madge, this is Ashley. She helped us out yesterday, remember?,” Natasha introduced. The blind woman, Madge, glanced up in Ashley’s general direction and gave her a thumbs up. 

 

“Thanks for that. This couch is comfy as hell but it’s a bitch in any other situation,” she quipped. Liv snorted. 

 

“You can say that again.”

 

“It’s a bitch in any other situation,” Madge repeated. Liv groaned. 

 

“God shut up and pick your character already,” she grumbled. 

 

“I dunno babe, I’m getting a little tired of kicking your ass,” she remarked. Liv groaned again and stood up. 

 

“Fine, I’ll go take a fucking shower.” She turned to Ashley and handed her the controller. 

 

“Here. You play.” She didn’t wait for a response as she stormed off to what Ashley assumed was the bathroom. Ashley moved around and sat beside Madge on the couch. She gulped down the rest of her drink and coughed. 

 

God. She hated drinking. 

 

“Pick your poison,” Madge spoke as she set her feet on the coffee table. She had settled on the scary looking woman with large, exposed teeth. 

 

Ashley searched until she settled on a bad ass blonde woman with an undercut and sunglasses. 

 

_ “Cassie Cage!,”  _ the TV announced. Madge grinned. 

 

“Nice choice. Cassie’s a badass.” She turned her head towards Natasha and Chloe as they sat down in the recliner next to the couch. Ashley watched as Natasha sat down first and pulled Chloe onto her lap. The smaller girl yelped in response. “You two come to watch the carnage?” Natasha chuckled. 

 

“She may be a Mortal Kombat legend. You have no idea,” she commented. Ashley turned her attention back to the screen. She was beginning to feel a bit dizzy as the alcohol began to hit her. 

 

“ _ Round One-FIGHT!” _

 

Ashley began mashing buttons as fast as she could. Madge was more experienced and knew all the right moves. She was toast before she could figure out which button did what. 

 

“Rough luck,” Madge snickered. Natasha grinned and wrapped her arms around Chloe tighter. 

 

The younger girl didn’t look too happy. 

 

Ashley returned to the screen.

 

_ “Round Two-FIGHT!” _

 

Ashley jumped out of the way as Madge’s character lunged for her. She blocked her attacks and threw a couple of punches in between. 

 

“I forgot to ask, but what happened to your face?,” Natasha inquired bluntly. Ashley scrunched up her nose painfully and performed a gnarly set of combo moves on Madge’s toothy character. 

 

“I got drunk and wiped out,” she lied. Natasha chuckled. 

 

“Oh, so  _ that’s  _ why you wanted a weak drink, hm?” Ashley laughed. 

 

“Y-Yeah. Not in the mood t’mess myself up again.”

 

She wanted to go home. 

 

Madge countered her set of combos with a couple of strong hits. 

 

_ “FINISH HER!,”  _ the TV demanded. Madge laughed in triumph as she pressed a couple of buttons and performed a sickening finishing move. Ashley set down her controller as her character was finished off in a grisly fashion. 

 

“ _ Mileena wins. FATALITY!”  _ Madge threw up her arms and cheered. 

 

“And the champion keeps her crown!,” she sung out playfully. Natasha rolled her eyes. 

 

“Woopee.” 

 

Ashley needed to leave. 

 

She stood up from the couch. Her legs wobbled as she walked around the table. Her foot caught the edge and she tripped. Her nose collided with the hardwood floor and began gushing blood. 

 

Chloe was at her side instantly. 

 

“Are you okay? Here, let’s get up,” she soothed softly. Ashley let the smaller girl help her up and guide her to the bathroom. Natasha went to take Ashley, but Chloe kept her grip tight. “I got her,” she insisted sternly. It was the bravest Ashley had heard her sound since they’d met. 

 

Chloe led her into the unoccupied bathroom and shut the door. She locked it and had Ashley sit downing the edge of the tub. 

 

“Here, sit down.” Ashley compiled and watched as Chloe turned to the cabinet. She hopped up onto the counter and grabbed a large package of gauze pads. She stepped back down and leaned over Ashley. Her small hands ripped at the gauze, tearing in into a couple thin strips. She rolled them up and carefully stuck them up Ashley’s nose. Ashley cringed at the searing pain that spread through her poor nose and down into her teeth. 

 

“ _ Fuck,” _ she spat painfully. Chloe turned around and grabbed a washcloth from the rack above the toilet. She wet it in the sink and returned to Ashley. She began to clear the blood from her face gently. 

 

“Why the hell did you come over here?,” she demanded. Ashley was taken aback from the stern edge to her normally soft voice. She detected a slight Irish accent that she hadn’t yet noticed. 

 

“I dunno,” she admitted. It was hard to think straight from the pain and alcohol. “She seemed nice.” Chloe scoffed and shook her head. 

 

“Everyone seems nice when you first meet them, don’t they?” She pulled out the bloodied gauze and replaced it with two more strips. She returned to cleaning her face once the ruined strips were tossed out. “Look, you seem sweet. But that’s exactly why you don’t need to be comin’ over here,” she warned. Confusion washed over her. 

 

“Because of Natasha? Aren’t y’two dating?,” Ashley inquired in a low voice. Chloe looked away. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Is she mean to you or somethin’?,” Ashley pressed. Chloe scowled. 

 

“That’s none of your business. I’m trying to help you out, Ashley. Take my advice or leave it. It’s up to you.” She finished cleaning her face and set the rag on the counter. Her hand went on to her head as she stood up. A quiet groan left her as she doubled over onto the sink. Ashley stood up and set a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“Hey, y’okay?” Chloe gritted her teeth and stood back up slowly. There was a dullness in her eyes. 

 

“Yeah. What were we talking about again?” Ashley blinked. 

 

“Nothin’. You were just helpin’ me get cleaned up before I went home,” she guided. Chloe nodded. She still looked a touch confused. 

 

“Right, sorry.” She unlocked the door and helped Ashley out. 

 

Natasha was outside the door waiting for them.

 

Ashley felt icy fear grip her veins. 

 

“Are you alright, Ashley?” Ashley forced herself to nod. 

 

“Yeah. I think I should go home though. M’not feelin’ so hot,” she insisted. Natasha frowned and clicked her tongue. 

 

“Awwww, well that’s too bad. You’ll have to come over again sometime. And I’ll make sure Chloe doesn’t make your drink next time,” she purred. Chloe stiffened and aided her towards the door. 

 

“Let me walk you home, Ashley,” Chloe mumbled. 

 

Ashley grabbed her phone off the coffee table and let Chloe wrap an arm around her waist to help her out of the house. 

 

She wasn’t ever going to come back. 

 

Ever. 

 

Chloe looked behind her as they walked across the lawn. 

 

Ashley could feel her panic as she assisted her up the steps. Ashley unlocked the front door and looked back at the younger girl. She was staring right at her. 

 

“Please don’t come back,” she whimpered. Ashley nodded slowly. 

 

“Okay.”

 

“I’m serious,” Chloe choked out. She turned on her heel and walked down the steps. Natasha was waiting for her at the front door. 

 

Ashley swore she saw her dig her long nails into Chloe’s shoulder as she led her inside. 

 

She bolted the door behind her and fumbled for her phone. 

 

She called Jess. 

 

Her crush answered in a couple rings. 

 

“Ashleeeeeeey!,” she greeted excitedly. Ashley swallowed hard. 

 

“Can y’come pick me up or come over or something? I-I’m all alone here and I’m scared,” she whimpered pathetically. She heard Jess grab her keys. 

 

“Of course. I’m on my way.” 

 

She went to hang up, but Ashley stopped herself. 

 

“Will you stay on the phone with me until you get here?,” she begged. She heard Jess get into her car and turn the vehicle on. 

 

“Sure thing,” she called out. She’d put Ashley on speaker. Ashley heard her begin to drive and felt herself relax. 

 

“‘M sorry, I know you were probably bu-“

 

“Ashley, I wasn’t doing shit. Besides, I miss your cute little face anyways,” Jess teased. Ashley felt her face warm as she sat down in front of her door. 

 

“That’s gay,” she commented. Jess gasped in mock horror. 

 

“Oh no! Not the gay!,” she squeaked. Ashley laughed a little. 

 

“Thanks for comin’ to rescue me.”

 

“It’s no bi-are you drunk?,” Jess questioned cautiously. Ashley peeked out of her blinds. No sign of anyone. Thank god. 

 

“Maybe,” Ashley affirmed. Jess chuckled. 

 

“You can’t drink by yourself, you mini alcoholic. No wonder you’re scared,” she joked. Ashley heard a car enter her driveway and peeled up. “I’m here. I’m gonna hang up now, okay?” 

 

“Okay. Let me grab stuff and I’ll be right out,” Ashley promised. 

 

“Okay.”

 

The line went dead. 

 

Ashley stumbled into her bedroom and threw miscellaneous items into her bag. She made sure she grabbed her phone charger and keys and headed out the door. She locked the house up behind her and made her way to Jess’ car. 

 

Jess smiled at the sight of her. She waited for her to get into the car and buckle up before she backed out of Ashley’s driveway and headed towards her house. 

 

“What happened to your nose?,” Jess questioned in a concerned tone. Ashley brought her hand up to her stuffed nostrils and removed the bloodied gauze. 

 

“Oh, it started bleedin’. M’okay though,” she promised. Jess didn’t look convinced as she gave a small nod. 

 

“Promise?” Ashley nodded. 

 

“Promise.”

 

Her eyes traveled to Jess’ shoulder. A thick gauze bandage still covered the wound. It looked fresh. 

 

“How’s your shoulder?” Jess slowed to a stop at the light and put on her blinker. 

 

“God, it fucking hurts. But I don’t think it’s infected or anything, so that’s good.” She smirked and turned left. “Are you worried about me or something?” Ashley scoffed. 

 

“No. Just wonderin’,” she lied. Jess giggled and switched lanes. 

 

“You’re so full of shit, Ashley.”

 

“Yeah,” she admitted. Jess giggled again and turned into her street. She pulled into her driveway and shut off her car. 

 

Ashley climbed out of the car and made her way to Jess’ front door. The blonde was soon at her side and guided her up the steps. 

 

Jess’ hand moved down her body until it reached her hand. Her fingers intertwined with Ashley’s as they walked together to her room. 

 

Ashley almost melted. 

 

“Here, lay down. You wanna watch a movie with me?,” Jess questioned. She didn’t wait for an answer as she strolled over to her TV and flipped it on. She waited for Netflix to load before she turned and returned back to Ashley with the remote in hand. 

 

Ashley kicked off her shoes and sunk into the comfortable mattress. She watched, wide eyed, as Jess peeled off her shirt and slid off her baggy shorts. She crawled into bed next to Ashley and handed her the remote. 

 

“Here, you can pick. But if you pick something weird, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight,” she teased. Ashley rested her head on the blonde’s good shoulder. She almost flinched away at how incredibly warm she was.

 

“Do y’have a fever?,” she mumbled. Jess shook her head. 

 

“Uhhhhh, I don’t think so? Why?” Ashley shrugged and scrolled through the titles. She didn’t remove her head from Jess’ shoulder. 

 

“You’re just super warm.”

 

“I don’t feel sick or anything. Maybe my sheer hotness is radiating off my body,” Jess quipped. Ashley snorted and settled on  _ Lilo and Stitch.  _

 

_ “ _ Yeah, that’s it.”

 

Elevated body temperature.

 

She started the movie and snuggled next to Jess. 

 

Her phone buzzed. 

 

It took only a few seconds to shut the device off. 

 

Nothing else mattered right now. 

 

She needed to make sure Jess was going to be alright. 

 

No matter what. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls review if you can! chapter nine will be here soon...and shit will get real

**Author's Note:**

> wow, what a mess, right?  
> as a small person, drinking a lot is the golden rule, shame on ashley's friends for never educating her.  
> please leave a comment, i love feedback! especially since this is my first fic and all that good shit. <3


End file.
